Aurora
by Gaia Sakura
Summary: Une suite des deux romans de la série Twilight. Et si une nouvelle venue faisait basculer l'univers des Cullen et de la meute ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'histoire sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer

**Aurora**

Je m'appelle Cassandra Crow. J'ai l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 18 ans. Des yeux d'un vert vif, des cheveux noirs et soyeux qui tombent sur mes épaules, un sourire timide accroché au coin des lèvres. Je suis née dans une immense plaine aux senteurs de l'été, à une époque où les hommes préféraient encore le cheval aux machines de fer. Je n'ai vécu que peu de temps auprès des miens, et le secret qui me liait à eux, me hante encore aujourd'hui. Je suis une Quileute. Du moins j'aime encore à le croire.

_**Lycée**_

De toute mon existence, les premiers jours de lycée étaient la pire expérience que l'on puisse vivre. Nouveaux visages. Nouveaux ragots. Nouvelles prises de tête. Et ce jour-là n'allait pas déroger à la règle.

Je sortis de mon appartement. Le temps épouvantable me fit froncer les sourcils. Je n'allais pas aimer cette journée. Vraiment pas. J'enfonçais mes clés de voiture dans la portière et lançais mon sac de cours sur le siège passager sans aucun ménagement. L'Audi RS4, d'un gris anthracite, démarra sans broncher. Je m'élançais sur la quatre voies. Le lycée ne pouvait être que le long de cette route.

Je ne mis que quelques minutes à le trouver. Un panneau indiqué la fonction de la série de maisons identiques construites en briques bordeaux. Le tout était entouré d'une forêt d'arbres. Typique. Je me garais devant le premier bâtiment que je vis. Accueil. Je soupirais.

Comme à l'accoutumée, je répétais les mêmes gestes qui allaient me permettre de me fondre dans la masse. Je descendis de ma voiture, accueillie par une bruinasse et allais au secrétariat. Derrière le bureau, je la vis. Comme toujours, elle avait cet air bienfaiteur qui vous mettait tout de suite mal à l'aise. Je fis fasse à la secrétaire de l'établissement. Je ne dus pas attendre longtemps pour être assaillit par le flot de ses indications et de ses questions. Tout en répétant les informations qu'elle avait emmagasinées depuis des années, elle ne cessait de me dévisager de la tête aux pieds comme si j'étais la dernière attraction à la mode. Et elle n'allait pas être la dernière à agir de la sorte avec moi aujourd'hui. Je détestais les petites villes.

Une fois les papiers que je voulais en main, je repartis sous la fine pluie qui tombait continuellement depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Je suivis machinalement le flot d'élèves qui s'engouffraient déjà dans l'un des bâtiments où j'avais cours. Pour l'instant, je passais inaperçue. Aucun regard curieux ne détaillait mon anatomie et aucune pensée n'était tournée vers moi. J'étais pourtant déjà à bout de nerfs. La fatigue qui se lisait sur mes traits en était en grande partie responsable, mais ce n'était pas tout. Depuis mon arrivée, un certain malaise s'était emparé de moi, causant mon irritation du moment. Et les événements à suivre n'allaient rien arranger. Je savais exactement comment ma journée allait se passer aujourd'hui, et cela me rendait folle.

La froideur des couloirs disparut pour laisser l'air tiède de la salle de classe s'échapper. Je ne pris pas la peine de regarder mes camarades. Je ne cherchais aucunement à créer des liens, surtout pas aujourd'hui. A n'y pas louper, les premiers regards s'arrêtèrent sur moi. Je les ignorais. D'une façon un peu brusque, je tendis ma fiche de présence à mon professeur. Il fronça les sourcils en me découvrant. Ma pâleur de craie, mes yeux d'un vert trop brillant et mes larges cernes violacés le surprirent. J'avais tout d'une malade à peine remise d'une longue et douloureuse infection.

---Puis-je ? lui lançais-je promptement.

---Oui. Bien sûr… marmonna-t-il.

Il m'indiqua un siège libre devant un couple qui ne faisait rien pour se cacher. Lui, musculeux et mince, avec une tignasse désordonnée couleur cuivre ne cessait de la regarder. Elle, certes pas la plus jolie jeune femme qui fut, mais elle avait cette touche de je ne sais quoi qui faisait qu'on comprenait aisément pourquoi l'apollon l'aimait autant. Elle me sourit, timidement. Ma mine renfrognée devait y être pour beaucoup, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à sympathiser. Lui, me foudroya du regard. Là encore, je m'en moquais. Il avait cette expression menaçante qui m'aurait fait éclater de rire si la situation avait été différente. Cependant, l'espace d'une seconde, je vis autre chose dans son regard. Une crainte que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Je n'y fis pas vraiment attention.

Je préférais me laisser tomber lourdement sur mon siège ne prenant même pas la peine de défaire mes affaires. Mon sac glissa le long du pied de ma table, et allait devoir se cantonner à cette place là. Pas besoin de mes livres, ni de prêter beaucoup d'attention au cours qui allait suivre. Je savais ce que le prof allait débiter mot pour mot. L'ennui total que j'allais bientôt éprouver n'allait pas aider ma fatigue. Je me préparais déjà, installant ma tête sur mon bras gauche tendue devant moi. Le blabla commença. Je sombrais à moitié.

---Melle Crow ? Melle Crow ?

Le ton irrité ne présageait rien de bon. Il marmonna encore quelques bribes de phrases que je n'eus aucun mal à distinguer. Tout en gardant les yeux clos, je répondis à sa question :

---Le héros n'est qu'un ingrat qui ne comprend pas la douleur de sa mère et se cantonne à justifier ses actes par un manque d'amour inexistant. Il est l'archétype d'un anti héros de ce genre de roman, où le personnage principal est quelqu'un de malsain pour lui et pour les autres. Il ne se doutera jamais de la réalité qui l'entoure mais malgré ça, certains des lecteurs vont l'aimer parce que justement, il reflète notre côté obscur. Ai-je oublié quelque chose, monsieur ?

Il fut décontenancé par la justesse de ma réponse et le ton respectueux dont j'avais fait preuve. Il se racla la gorge me faisant signe que je pouvais retourner à ma somnolence. Silencieusement, je l'en remerciais. Je devais passer pour une excentrique passablement asociale. Pas la meilleure réputation que j'avais eue, ni la plus discrète ! Mais à quoi bon.

La matinée se déroula de la même façon. Mêmes cours barbant, mêmes regards curieux, même insolence de ma part… La seule chose qui daigna accaparer mon attention, fut le couple qui s'était tenu derrière moi au tout début de ma journée. Bizarrement, nous nous retrouvions toujours dans la même classe. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler les visages des autres personnes qui avaient dû me côtoyer, pourtant, eux firent étrangement exception à la règle. Bella, c'était son nom, se décida enfin à m'adresser la parole à la fin de notre dernier cours.

---Excuse-moi ?

---Hmm.

---Bella Swan.

Elle me tendit une main timide que je saisis sans hésitation. La fatigue avait pris le pas sur l'énervement. En la regardant un peu plus attentivement, je me surpris à la trouver plus belle que la première fois. Et… je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais je me mis à éprouver de la tendresse pour elle. C'était absurde alors que je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures, mais j'avais appris à me fier à mon instinct. Faire sa connaissance me parut soudain une bonne chose. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse de ma réaction. Son compagnon me fixait du coin de l'œil.

---Cassandra Crow.

---J'ai été nouvelle, il y a peu de temps, et… je sais que les gens d'ici peuvent être étranges, alors si tu as besoin d'un peu de calme pour le déjeuner, Edward et moi, pouvons te faire une petite place. Tu seras au moins avec des personnes qui ne t'assommeront pas de questions.

---C'est très gentil, merci. Mais…

---Tu n'es pas obligée, se précipita-t-elle.

---Non, ça me ferait plaisir, c'est qu'Edward n'a pas l'air enchanté.

Un rire clair et joyeux s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle me sembla encore plus attirante. Plus aimante envers cet être qui était si différent d'elle.

---Edward est assez méfiant envers les étrangers.

---Je ne risque pas d'aider. J'ai surtout envie de dormir.

---Oui… J'avais remarqué.

Elle ne voulut pas me poser cette question brûlante qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Encore une fois, je glissais le même mensonge que je répétais inlassablement à chacune de mes arrivées dans une nouvelle ville.

---Avec le décalage horaire, je n'ai pas dormi depuis 72 heures. J'ai du mal à récupérer. Et je n'ai pas la meilleure santé qui soit, il faut l'avouer.

---Oh. Eh bien, nous serons heureux de te garder le peu de silence que nous pouvons.

Elle semblait sincère. Désireuse de m'accorder la paix qu'elle n'avait pas dû trouver à son arrivée ici. Encore une fois, je me décidais à laisser aller mes envies.

---C'est la meilleure offre qu'on m'ait faite de la journée !

Elle m'offrit un nouveau sourire sincère. Elle attendit que je récupère mes affaires, et voyant que je n'allais pas tenter de les semer, rejoignit Edward. Docilement, je les suivis tous les deux. Personne ne nous prêta attention à mon grand soulagement. Tout ce petit monde n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête à cette heure : se nourrir ! Ils se pressaient tous vers deux portes en contre plaqué qui ne pouvaient retenir l'odeur caractéristique des cantines scolaires. Je connaissais déjà tout cela, mais l'ouverture des portes battantes fut une expérience plus désagréable que dans mes souvenirs. Le bruit m'agressa avec une rare violence. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Bella ne m'avait fait espérer qu'une bribe de silence. Je ne pris même pas la peine de prendre à manger, saisissant juste une bouteille de limonade. Edward était déjà assis à une table, regardant Bella avec insistance. Sans prêter attention à sa défiance envers moi, je m'affalais encore une fois sur la table. Le contact du métal froid me fit échapper un soupir.

Je sentis à peine Bella s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle commença une conversation avec son compagnon, parlant doucement pour ne pas me gêner. Le bourdonnement continu me fit l'effet d'une berceuse. J'étais plus calme, plus détendue. Je m'aperçus d'ailleurs rapidement que mon malaise disparaissait. J'eus envie de laisser mon esprit vagabonder. Ne plus contrôler le flot de pensées de tous ces jeunes autour de moi que je m'efforçais à repousser. Juste une minute pour savoir si tout allait bien. Je pouvais rapidement refermer la connexion, alors pourquoi hésiter.

« … elle est bizarre.

---Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Elle est fatiguée. Elle a donné une explication plus que probable à Bella.

---Alice, s'il te plait ! Elle est pâle comme un linge ! Ses cernes et… Je n'y arrive pas…

---Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ?

---Je ne peux pas lire en elle… »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Je me redressais précipitamment cherchant du regard l'interlocutrice silencieuse d'Edward. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer Alice. Petite, mince à l'extrême, fine, elle pouvait faire penser à un lutin. Ses cheveux noir corbeaux coupés très court pointaient dans tous les sens. Elle se tenait à côté d'un homme blond, grand, élancé mais bien bâti. J'avais été beaucoup trop distraite. Je n'étais pas la seule à Forks. Comment avais-je pu manquer ce détail. La fatigue, rappelle-toi ! Tu n'es bonne à rien quand tu es comme ça ! Mes sens étaient en alerte, une angoisse me serrant la poitrine.

---Cassandra ? Tout va bien ?

Je foudroyais Bella du regard. Elle recula légèrement sous la frayeur. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas savoir ? Elle l'aimait. Elle devait savoir. Et eux, comment pouvaient-t-ils vivre parmi tant d'hommes, tant de victimes possibles ? Voyant qu'Edward et Bella me dévisageaient, je radoucissais mon expression.

---Un cauchemar. Désolée ! Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

---Oui, bredouilla Bella.

Je me levai précipitamment, passant devant Alice et Jasper, son compagnon, tout en gardant une allure humaine. Ils me regardèrent tous les deux aussi curieusement que le reste de la salle. Il fallait que je sorte. Que je réfléchisse calmement.

Sur le parking, ma voiture m'apparut comme une bénédiction. Je me glissais dans l'habitacle et verrouillais déjà la portière. C'était une bien maigre protection, mais c'était l'un de ses réflexes humains que j'avais gardés. Je me mis à respirer lentement, de plus en plus lentement. Mes yeux se fermèrent. La fatigue ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mes défenses contre les agressions du monde extérieur disparurent. Le flot de pensée me submergea aussi douloureusement qu'un coup de poignard. Je ne voulais me focaliser que sur quelques personnes. Rien qui ne me demanderait un gros effort.

Je m'apparurent tous les quatre. Ils s'étaient regroupés dès ma sortie. Edward n'avait pas cru à mon mensonge, et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Sa sœur et son frère essayèrent de le rassurer, mais le silence de Bella ne les aida pas. Autour d'eux, personne ne faisait attention à cette petite réunion, et de toute façon, personne ne me donnerait les renseignements que je voulais. Je n'aimais pas faire cela. Mais beaucoup trop de choses dépendaient de ce que j'allais découvrir. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans une situation où je devrais faire œuvre de toutes mes capacités.

Edward Cullen. Né en 1901. Transformé en 1918 par Carlisle Cullen, lui-même vampire depuis 1663. Alice Cullen. Née en 1901. Transformée en 1920 alors qu'elle était menacée par un vampire. James. Décédé. Jasper Hale. Né en 1843. Transformé en 1863. Marié à Alice Cullen. Isabella Swan. Née en 1987. Toujours humaine. Désire pourtant rejoindre ceux qu'elle considère comme sa deuxième famille.

Quelque chose me dérangea. Une grimace s'insinua sur mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'une humaine sache la vérité et veuille les rejoindre. Je pouvais comprendre cela. L'amour pouvait nous faire prendre des décisions insensées, je ne le savais que trop bien. Non. Mon problème résidait dans le fait que je ne pouvais lire en elle, comme chez les autres. Un voile s'interposait. Je ne réussissais à obtenir des informations sur elle que par le biais des trois autres. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans les esprits de mes hôtes involontaires. Esmée Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen. Trois autres membres de la famille. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux… Une telle famille ne pouvait existait sans être entourée par de sombres secrets. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je réussis difficilement à reprendre le dessus de mon angoisse. Cependant, une information me fit vite reprendre mon calme. Là, au fond d'eux, je vis ce qui me soulagea. Ils ne se nourrissaient pas d'humains… Ce n'était donc pas une rumeur… Je n'étais pas la seule…

Je rouvris les yeux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Les petites villes n'étaient peut être pas aussi ennuyantes que cela après tout.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vérité**_

Les filaments de laine de ma couverture chatouillaient mes narines sans vergogne ce qui me réveilla. Ces quelques heures de sommeil ne m'avaient en rien aidé à retrouver mon caractère habituel. Je repoussais rageusement le plaid, poussant un grognement de dépit.

Je n'avais pas remis les pieds au lycée, ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose pour moi, mais je n'étais pas encore apte à affronter tout ce petit monde. Trop de questions dont je n'aurais pas les réponses allaient jaillir. J'avais pourtant l'habitude de mentir, c'était même devenu un talent incroyable. S'en vanter n'était sûrement pas la chose à faire, mais ma situation ne me donnait pas d'autres choix.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Le son strident m'agaça. Je sortis de la douce chaleur de mon nid douillet, et attrapais le combiné. Une voix monocorde me parut à l'autre bout du fil.

---Cassandra ?

---Oui, Carl. C'est moi.

La voix de mon avocat venait d'obtenir toute mon attention. Je me vautrais de nouveau dans mon canapé. Pourquoi m'appelait-il ?

---Il y a un problème ?

---Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je venais juste aux nouvelles. Comment s'est passée votre installation ?

Je soupirais.

---Plutôt bien.

---Pas de problèmes majeurs ? Mis à part la ville et les habitants en eux-mêmes, bien sûr.

Son humour me dérida. Il avait l'habitude que je me plaigne des petites villes et de ses habitants. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel dont il ne se souciait plus.

---Rien à signaler. Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé comme d'habitude.

Carl était la seule attache que j'avais sur terre. J'étais arrivée dans un monde en perpétuel changement, là où l'argent et le pouvoir étaient désormais les seuls moyens pour garder une identité secrète. Seule, je n'avais aucune envie de me charger de tout cela, surtout que mon état de santé ne me le permettait pas. Carl avait été une bénédiction. Il n'était pas de ces avocats qui se posent inlassablement des questions et qui ne vivent que pour la curiosité d'épier ses semblables. Lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés, la toute première fois, il n'avait pas fait allusion à mon état de santé déplorable, il ne m'avait même pas dévisagée. J'avais tout de suite aimé cela. Il n'était pas du genre difficile. La seule chose qu'il réclamait était sa paye à la fin du mois. Je pouvais lui demander n'importe quoi, il le ferait sans poser de question.

Depuis dix ans, il se chargeait de chacun de mes transferts. Nouveau logement, nouveaux papiers, nouvelle identité. Il savait pertinemment que tout ceci n'était pas normal, mais jamais il n'avait fait preuve de défiance envers moi. Le fait que je ne vieillisse pas, mes changements de caractère, ma fatigue constante, mes déplacements réguliers. Rien ne semblait l'inquiéter. A mes questionnements, il m'avait rétorqué qu'on ne laissait pas la poule aux œufs d'or s'échapper. On l'acceptait telle qu'elle était.

---Personne ne vous a appelé récemment ?

---Si, le secrétariat du lycée. Je leur ai confirmé que votre état de santé vous obligez à vous absenter régulièrement. Je n'aurais qu'à leur fournir un certificat médical et les papiers qui prouvent que je suis votre tuteur par dérogation. On ne vous embêtera pas pour cela, je vous le promets. Cassandra ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

L'odeur était trop sucrée pour ne pas la remarquer. Elle était venue chatouiller mes narines à la seconde où l'homme qui gravissait mes marches était sorti de sa voiture. Je souris.

---Carl ? Je vous rappelle. Un petit imprévu.

---Je peux vous aider ?

---Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis assez grande pour gérer celui-là.

Trois coups secs m'avertirent que mon visiteur se trouvait devant ma porte. Je raccrochais et ouvris la porte derechef. Carlisle Cullen fut surpris de ma présence.

---Vous pensiez que je ne serais pas là ?

---Non. Mes enfants m'ont dit que vous étiez malade. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir debout.

Je le fixais intensément. Il ne comprit pas que je me remémorais les informations que j'avais glanées sur lui. Il devait croire que je le prenais pour un fou.

---Oh. Excusez-moi. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Je travaille à l'hôpital de Forks.

Il me tendit une main, que je saisis aussitôt.

---Vous êtes le père d'Edward et Alice.

---Oui, c'est cela. Puis-je ?

J'aimais ce petit jeu. Nous tournions tous les deux autour du pot à l'affût de la moindre information qui justifierait nos soupçons. Le problème était que j'avais un avantage certain. Je savais qui il était.

Je le laissais passer devant moi lui indiquant la cuisine. Il ne prit pas une chaise, attendant que je l'invite à s'asseoir, ce que je fis rapidement. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cette position là, mais Carlisle avait tout d'un homme civilisé, je risquais peu en sa présence. Du moins aimais-je à le croire.

---Ils s'inquiétaient. C'est pour cela que vous êtes venus me voir ?

---Oui, on peut dire ça. Disons que ma curiosité à pris le dessus. Déformation professionnelle.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Devais-je lui proposer à boire ou quelque chose à grignoter pour continuer notre petit jeu ? Cette idée me traversa l'esprit une seconde. Elle ne manquait pas de charme, mais je risquais de pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin.

---Ce n'est rien de grave. Je suis comme ça depuis longtemps. L'être humain s'habitue à beaucoup de chose. Mais vous devez le savoir mieux que moi.

Ma pique ne le décontenança pas. Il parut plutôt amuser par la tournure de mes propos.

---Vous êtes d'une intelligence remarquable.

---C'est ce qui est écrit dans mon dossier scolaire.

Il n'avait pas l'air de se lasser. Il me tendait des perches que je saisissais à la volée sans aucune difficulté.

---Que voulez-vous, Carlisle ?

Il essaya de me sonder quelques minutes. Je ne cherchais plus à le titiller. Je n'avais pas la patience requise même si tout cela m'amusait. Il était venu pour avoir des réponses. Des réponses qui permettraient aux siens de gagner en quiétude. Ma venue ici n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient espéré. Je mettais à mal tout ce en quoi ils croyaient, et ils avaient peur que je détruise tout. Je les comprenais.

Il soupira.

---Mes filles vous aiment bien.

---Vos filles ? Je n'ai rencontré qu'Alice. Rosalie reste un mystère pour moi.

Il ne releva pas. Je savais très bien qu'il avait voulu parler de Bella et d'Alice. Ce pouvait-il qu'il aime cette jeune femme comme sa propre fille ? Oui, c'était plus que probable. Malgré son regard sombre, lorsqu'il avait parlé de ses filles, je n'avais vu qu'amour et tendresse. Je finis par lui répondre sans moquerie, cette fois-ci.

---J'aime beaucoup Bella, moi aussi. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vraiment rencontrer Alice, mais elle a quelque chose de charmant. Peut-être deviendrons-nous amies.

---Puis-je l'espérer ?

Je me redressais, m'accoudant sur la table.

---Bella ne devrait pas se trouver parmi vous, tout comme elle ne devrait pas me trouver attirante. Son vrai père pourrait ne pas le supporter.

---Nous ne lui ferons aucun mal.

---Vous l'aimez tous beaucoup trop pour cela… mais les accidents arrivent tellement vite.

Il resta silencieux. J'avais à moitié avoué, maintenant.

---Ne tournez pas autour du pot, le relançais-je.

---Je ne voudrais pas que la situation dégénère, me comprenez-vous ? Nous ferons tout pour garder ce que nous avons à Forks.

La menace était sincère. Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer. Croyait-il que je m'étais trouvée cette petite maison, inscrite au lycée du coin, rempli le frigo et les placards pour faire un festin à Forks et ensuite disparaître.

---Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois aussi fatiguée, docteur ? Nous ne dormons généralement pas, et moi je sombre comme une masse dès que j'en ai la possibilité.

Ses yeux me scrutèrent perplexes.

---Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Cet état devrait pourtant vous être familier…

Je me levais, impatiente. Croyait-il que je faisais tout ça pour mon bon plaisir. Que j'étais une de ces créatures psychotiques qui n'avait pas idée de ce qu'elle faisait.

Lorsque je me retournais vers lui, il sembla emprunt à un doute qu'il n'osait formuler.

---Vous ne vous nourrissez pas…

Cette simple évocation sur mes habitudes alimentaires me fit rire. Oui, je voulais tant que je le pouvais renier ce que j'étais, faisant tant d'efforts pour rester un tant soit peu humaine. Je m'étais rapidement aperçu que la fatigue prenait le pas sur la faim, sans pour autant me tuer. C'était un bon compris, n'est-ce pas ? Je gagnais juste à paraître irascible et grincheuse. C'était une mince perte.

---Je ne vous octroie aucun mérite à cette découverte, plaisantai-je.

Il ne trouva pourtant rien de drôle dans mon attitude. Ses yeux me fixaient avec une tendresse incroyable. J'eus envie de pleurer, mais je résistais de toutes mes forces. Il n'était pas question que je me découvre devant un tel étranger. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Pourtant, ma nervosité et la rigidité de mon corps ne le laissaient pas dupe. Il savait que je souffrais, qu'au plus profond de mon âme tout cela était insupportable. Il n'avait lui-même ressenti cette douleur que durant un lapse de temps très court, mais les souvenirs gravés dans sa mémoire ne lui étaient pas plaisants. Il avait trouvé une alternative à ce supplice, une alternative que je ne voulais pas envisager. Pas maintenant. Pas tant que je pourrais le supporter.

---Vous n'êtes pas obligée de subir cela. Il y a d'autres moyens.

---Vous perdez votre temps. Passez à une autre question. Si je dois revenir au lycée, je ne veux pas devoir subir les regards menaçants d'Edward.

---Il veut seulement protéger les siens.

---Tout comme vous. Alors, allez-y ?

---Pensez-vous tenir sans vous égarer ?

---Je ne serais une menace pour personne. Si j'ai choisi de ne pas me nourrir ce n'est pas pour flancher quand la douleur deviendra trop forte. J'ai eu le temps pour apprendre à me contrôler.

---Vos yeux ?

Un nouveau soupir. Ce sujet allait devoir être éludé rapidement.

---Mes yeux avaient cette couleur là quand je suis née. Le manque de nourriture a fini par effacer la noirceur et me rendre ce vert intense. La fatigue n'arrange rien.

Il sembla satisfait de ma réponse, ce qui me soulagea.

---Autre chose ?

---Edward s'inquiète pour autre chose. Ce n'est peut être pas très important, mais avoir une réponse l'aiderait beaucoup…

---Je suis télépathe, le coupai-je. J'arrive à entendre ce que les autres pensent ou ont pensé. S'il n'a pas pu lire en moi, c'est parce que je contrôle le flot des paroles qui ne cesseraient de m'ennuyer à longueur de journée si je ne faisais rien pour les arrêter. Je me coupe du monde en quelque sorte.

---Il ne va pas être très enchanté par cette nouvelle.

---Je n'utilise pas ce don à la légère. Il ne sert, à vrai dire, qu'à me prévenir d'un danger quelconque. La plupart du temps, je reste hermétique. Je ne suis pas du genre voyeur.

Il retrouva son sourire.

---Bella aurait-elle le même don, me hasardai-je.

---Bella ? Non. Pourquoi ?

---Je n'ai pas pu lire en elle.

Le soulagement se peignit sur son visage.

---Bella reste insensible à certains de nos pouvoirs. Edward ne peut pas lire en elle, non plus.

---Oh ! Très bien.

Etrange, certes, mais venant de la jeune femme, rien ne pouvait plus m'étonner. Elle avait décidément choisi une vie bien trop imprévisible.

Carlisle me regardait encore fixement. Il était curieux que son insistance ne me dérange pas. J'avais cette impression désagréable d'être une adolescente en proie à un interrogatoire réprobateur de son père, bien trop tendre pour vous enguirlander franchement, mais assez sage pour vous faire comprendre que vous aviez tord d'avoir agi de la sorte. Je commençais à aimer cet homme.

---Pouvez-vous me faire une promesse ?

---Demandez toujours.

---Nous avons un pacte avec un clan qui vit dans la réserve de Forks, La Push. Nous ne devons en aucun cas aller sur leur territoire, ni mordre un seul humain.

---Je ferais comme si cela s'appliquait à moi aussi. Cela vous rassure-t-il ?

---Oui.

Il m'adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant. C'était la moindre des choses. J'étais une intruse bien encombrante pour eux. Me plier à cette règle n'allait pas me tuer. Mais un doute s'insinua.

---Comment s'appelle cette tribu ?

---Les Quileutes. Pourquoi ?

Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous mes pieds. La coïncidence était beaucoup trop douloureuse pour n'être qu'un vague souvenir.

---Des loups-garous, n'est-ce pas…

---Oui. C'est exact.

Forks prit une toute autre dimension à mes yeux. Ce n'était pas un havre de paix, c'était mon enfer personnel.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rencontres**_

Carlisle m'avait quittée en promettant de tout expliquer à sa famille. Je pouvais retourner au lycée sans me soucier des regards meurtriers d'Edward. Le patriarche Cullen semblait d'ailleurs se divertir de la rivalité que son fils avait ressentie à mon égard. Je ne trouvais en aucun cas la situation amusante, mais être le père de quatre vampires devaient vous faire paraître certaines choses sous un autre angle…

Le lendemain matin, je décidais de me rendre au lycée. J'avais passé le reste de la journée d'hier à dormir, si bien que j'étais d'humeur un peu plus égale. Ne me doutant pas à recevoir un accueil différent de ma première journée, je me comportais comme à l'accoutumée. Je garais ma voiture sur le parking, soulevant le regard envieux de certains élèves. A peine sortie de mon véhicule, une ombre dansante se rua sur moi. J'eus à peine le temps de me préparer à l'assaut que, déjà, des bras fins m'entouraient et que des cheveux en pointes me piquaient le visage. Si je n'avais pas été de constitution aussi robuste, la jeune vampire m'aurait tuée.

---Alice !

Je ne savais trop quoi faire : répondre à son étreinte ou m'éloigner en courant face à cette démonstration de tendresse plus qu'excessive. Elle recula d'elle-même m'évitant de choisir entre mes deux options.

---Chérie, tu ne devrais pas faire ça…

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper regarder avec désapprobation sa compagne. J'avais du mal à m'imaginer ces deux-là marier. D'un peu plus loin, Edward réprimandait Bella qui semble-t-il avait failli tomber à terre dans sa précipitation à venir me voir. Devenir le centre d'intérêt de tout ce petit monde me mettait mal à l'aise.

---Tu aurais dû venir nous parler, rouspéta Alice à mon égard.

---Pardon ?

---Vu ton… état, nous aurions pu t'épauler. Rester seule ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir.

---Alice…

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

---Je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé qui vous étiez. Je ne pensais vraiment pas trouver des… amis dans un endroit aussi peuplé.

Pour la première fois, je vis le sourire de Jasper. Ce n'était pas par moquerie, mais plutôt par compréhension. Lui aussi trouvait tout cela étrange, encore aujourd'hui. Il lui était d'ailleurs difficile de se plier aux règles de Carlisle, mais Alice restait à ses côtés, ce qui représentait énormément pour lui. Et puis, il y avait Bella. Elle était entrée dans sa vie aussi subitement qu'un orage d'été. Il avait perdu le contrôle une fois, mais ses erreurs avaient eu un effet bénéfique. Il s'était rendu compte de l'importance de l'existence de Bella. Il s'était mis à l'aimer comme il aimait Edward.

---Bonjour !

La voix de Bella me parut comme un rayon de soleil. Elle semblait heureuse d'être avec ceux qu'elle aimait et de me voir si enclin à ces familiarités qui m'étaient depuis longtemps étrangères.

---Bonjour, lui répondis-je.

Edward ne daigna pas me saluer. Il enlaça Bella comme par défi. Carlisle m'avait menti. Rien n'aurait pu calmer les craintes de son fils.

« Je suis désolé »

Je fus la seule à entendre ces quelques mots, bien entendu. Je les savais sincères, si bien que je ne pus que sourire. Il sembla gêné mais je n'en avais que faire.

La sonnerie me sortit de ce petit moment de quiétude. Alice m'enlaça le bras et m'attirait déjà vers les portes du bâtiment 4. Elle était bien décidée à nouer des liens. Carlisle m'avait bien signifié qu'elle m'aimait bien, non ? Qu'avais-je à perdre après plus de cent cinquante ans de solitude ? Je finis par marcher à son allure lui faisant échapper un sourire. Juste derrière nous, Bella riait mélodieusement devant la scène que nous offrions toutes les deux.

---Quel âge as-tu ?

Alice avait commencé son interrogatoire dès que nous nous étions installés à la table où ils avaient l'habitude de « manger ».

---162 ans, murmurai-je.

---Tu es née la même année que Jasper ! s'étonna-t-elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil amusé à ce dernier. Il me lança un regard désolé. Il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de raisonner sa compagne et l'avait laissé m'assaillir de questions tout en la regardant avec une mine désapprobatrice.

---Ta transformation ?

---En 1861.

---A 18 ans, donc…

---Je n'aime pas trop en parler, Alice.

Elle me sourit doucement, comprenant parfaitement ma réticence. Elle engagea son questionnement sur une autre voie.

---Une Audi RS4, hein.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ce qui fut contagieux. Oui, j'aimais la vitesse tout autant qu'eux. Certes, j'avais voulu éviter les grosses cylindrées pour éviter trop de regards curieux, mais je m'étais quand même fait plaisir avec ce petit bijou.

---Tu pourras l'essayer, continuai-je tout en gardant un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, ce qui nous fit reprendre notre fou rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps...

---Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à Forks ? intervint Bella.

Je soupirais, non pas parce que sa question me dérangeait, mais plutôt parce que tout cela était si compliqué.

---Je n'aime pas rester longtemps à un même endroit. Je suis seule, riche, malade… Les gens se posent trop souvent des questions.

Les trois vampires me regardaient avec insistance. Ils comprenaient parfaitement. Eux aussi avaient dû subir ces déménagements répétés pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons des badauds.

---Forks était parfaite : très peu de soleil, petite ville, un lycée où je pouvais aller en n'éveillant peu les soupçons quand je partirais à l'université…

---Pas de regret, continua Alice.

---Non, souris-je. Tout ne va pas être aussi calme que je l'avais prévu, mais je vais faire avec. Il faut juste me donner le temps de m'habituer à autant d'enthousiasme et de franche camaraderie.

---Alors, une soirée en compagnie de toute la famille ne te dérangerait pas ?

---Ce n'est pas ce que je j'appelle me laisser le temps de m'habituer ! m'amusais-je.

Cette fois-ci, les deux garçons évitèrent mon regard. Je compris que le reste de la famille désirait me rencontrer en personne, et que je ne pouvais me déroger à cette obligation.

---Avoue que tu avais tout préparé à l'avance, réprimandais-je Alice.

Son haussement d'épaule était une réponse tout à fait satisfaisante. Je n'eus pas le temps de négocier, la cloche sonnant déjà, au grand plaisir de la jeune vampire.

Je ne fus jamais aussi peu impatiente de voir les cours se finir. J'appréhendais plus que je ne l'aurais dû la future réunion de ce soir. Je me surprenais même à écouter mes enseignants déblatérer leurs blablas incessants.

A la dernière sonnerie, Alice et Jasper nous attendaient, adossés au mur opposé de notre salle de cours.

---Je suis sûre que tu as couru pour venir jusqu'ici, lui lançais-je.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle me tendit la paume de sa main.

---Tu m'as fait une promesse.

Je lui lançais mes clés de voiture qu'elle attrapa au vol sans le moindre mal. Je suivis le petit lutin sautillant jusqu'à mon véhicule où elle s'empressa de monter du côté conducteur, de peur que je change d'avis. Je me glissais côté passager. La dernière fois que j'avais été à la place du mort, j'étais plus que mal en point. Carl avait été obligé de me conduire en forêt. Il avait réussi à garder un calme terrifiant. Je chassais rapidement ces souvenirs de ma mémoire. Déjà le moteur vrombissait. Alice s'amusait avec l'accélérateur. En une fraction de seconde, nous étions sur la quatre voies.

Nous nous rendîmes en dehors de la ville. Nous franchîmes un pont qui enjambait une rivière pour continuer sur une route qui conduisait vers le nord. Je ne fis guère attention aux grandes bâtisses que nous dépassâmes à vive allure. La forêt qui bientôt nous encercla m'intrigua un peu plus. De vieux souvenirs revinrent à la surface sans pour autant me rendre mal à l'aise. J'avais appris à contrôler tout cela.

Alice bifurqua soudainement dans un chemin de terre. Après plusieurs kilomètres, les arbres commencèrent à s'éclaircirent et nous débouchâmes enfin sur une petite prairie. Ce fut là qu'une grande maison blanche se dressait. Tout autour, des rosiers rehaussaient la luminosité des murs dont la couleur avait légèrement fané au fil des ans. Parmi eux, une femme s'activait à couper quelques roses. Elle avait le même visage pâle que j'avais cent fois croisé dans les miroirs. Des boucles caramel entouraient ses traits délicats. En nous voyant arrivés tous les cinq, elle délaissa son occupation. Elle serra ses garçons dans ses bras et fit de même avec Bella. Alice resta auprès de moi.

---Esmée, je te présente Cassandra. Cassandra, notre mère, Esmée.

La femme me regarda tendrement, de la même façon que Carlisle l'avait fait un jour plutôt. Elle enveloppa ma main entre les siennes. Elle semblait ravie de me voir parmi eux. Le rôle de mère lui allait parfaitement.

---Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu venir. Pour tout t'avouer, j'étais curieuse. Je voulais vraiment te rencontrer.

Je ne sus quoi répondre à tant de franchise. Heureusement, Alice me sauva de cette situation gênante. Elle me tira vers l'entrée de la maison. Esmée nous suivit sans rien dire. Carlisle se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Il nous attendait visiblement.

---Cassandra.

---Bonsoir.

---J'espère qu'Alice ne t'a pas forcé la main.

---Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis heureuse d'être ici.

---Bien. Emmett et Rosalie doivent partir ce soir. Tu ne pourras guère apprécier leur présence, mais je suis sûr qu'Alice saura combler ce vide.

Il me fit un clin d'œil imperceptible. Au même moment, deux ombres dévalèrent les escaliers. Le premier était un homme. Les cheveux sombres et ondulés, il ressemblait à ces sportifs massif et musculeux qui ne vous donnent pas envie de les asticoter. Il était suivi d'une jeune femme à la silhouette magnifique. Sa chevelure dorée descendait en vagues douces jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Il ne me fut pas difficile de reconnaître Emmett et Rosalie.

Emmett fut le premier à m'apercevoir.

---Eh ! C'est notre nouvelle recrue !

Son enthousiasme à mon égard me surprit quelque peu, mais c'était rafraîchissant.

---Elle est plus vieille que toi Emmett ! le gronda Alice.

Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il me tendit sa main gauche que je serrais derechef. Sa main droite tenait fermement celle de Rosalie. Le regard de cette dernière m'apparut froid et calculateur. Une façade qui l'aidait à surmonter tout cela. J'en étais certaine. Elle me serra elle aussi la main, sans s'attarder.

---Cassandra, désolé, mais nous devons partir.

---Oui, Carlisle m'en a informé. Ce n'est rien.

---Ce n'est que partie remise, jeune fille, me promit-il.

Rosalie le tirait déjà par la manche de sa chemise, l'obligeant à le suivre. Je fis un signe de la main à Emmett qu'il accompagna d'un large sourire.

---Tu viens, m'incita Alice.

Elle m'entraîna vers les escaliers. Nous gravîmes les deux étages puis nous entrâmes dans l'une des chambres. Jasper, Bella et Edward nous attendaient.

---Alors ? me demanda Jasper.

---Je suis toujours en vie, ironisais-je.

---Je suis sûr que tu t'attendais à pire, se moqua Edward.

---Non. C'est juste que vous semblez si unis…

Mon regard se perdit dans des souvenirs lointains. Ma mélancolie ne trompa personne. Alice m'invita à m'asseoir. Nous nous installâmes sur le parquet de bois aux côtés de Bella et Jasper et la conversation fut reprise là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Je restais silencieuse la plus part du temps, peu habituée à ce genre de réunion. J'aimais les voir rire et sourire. C'était un plaisir indéniable. D'un certain côté, je les enviais d'avoir réussi, là où j'avais échoué. Mais les regrets ne menaient à rien de bon. Et ce soir, j'avais envie de profiter de tout cela.

Durant quelques heures, tout me sembla si simple, si clair. Bien sûr, cela ne dura pas.

---Bella.

---Oui ?

---Tu devrais rentrer. Ton père songe à vérifier ton alibi. Il tourne autour du téléphone.

Mon habitude à sonder les problèmes n'avait pu échapper à cette soirée de détente. L'inquiétude de M. Swan m'avait tout de suite frappée. Bella ne sembla pas inquiète, sûrement habituée à ce genre de situation. Elle soupira, lançant un regard attristé à Edward. Il se leva prêt à la raccompagner.

---Edward ? Et si je ramenais Bella ?

Il ne sembla pas suivre mon raisonnement.

---Une nouvelle élève qui débarque en ville. L'ancienne nouvelle venue lui sert de guide. Cette excuse pourra marcher pendant au moins deux bonnes semaines !

Tous me regardèrent étrangement.

---Tu es diabolique, lança Alice.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers en compagnie des trois frères et sœurs. Esmée et Carlisle n'étaient pas en bas. Ils me faisaient tous si confiance. Ils avaient pourtant tant à perdre.

---Tu es plutôt douée, me murmura Edward tout en accompagnant Bella jusqu'à ma voiture.

Je me retournais vers lui, perplexe.

---Tu es arrivé à sentir l'inquiétude de Charlie, sans le moindre mal.

---Je n'ai aucun mérite. J'utilise mon don depuis trop longtemps, et j'ai toujours appris à être sur la défensive. Ne te formalise pas avec ma facilité apparente à utiliser mon don. Je ne suis jamais totalement sereine, toujours aux aguets, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaiterais à quelqu'un.

Il ne me répondit pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de compétition entre nous. Tout était déjà si compliqué. Il avait largement le temps de développer ses capacités. Moi, j'y avais été contrainte.

Edward embrassa sa compagne et resta près de la voiture jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse dans l'allée de terre. Bella resta silencieuse.

---Tu es mal à l'aise ? m'inquiétais-je.

---Non. C'est juste que tu as l'air si réservée… Je ne sais pas si tout cela t'embête ou bien si tu es vraiment heureuse d'être parmi nous.

Je soupirais. Bella arrivait à cerner les gens sans la moindre difficulté. C'était assez déstabilisant.

---C'est encore trop nouveau pour moi. J'aime beaucoup votre présence, mais après un siècle et demi à vivre seule… J'ai du mal à m'y faire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas disparaître.

Elle me sourit timidement.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez elle, Charlie Swan se trouvait sur le perron de la maison familiale. Il me lança un regard courroucé que j'ignorais. Il était passablement énervé.

---Tu m'as dit que tu étais à la bibliothèque, commença-t-il dès que nous sortîmes.

La situation n'était guère à notre avantage. Il s'avança vers nous furibond ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa colère devant une étrangère. Discrètement, je m'interposais entre Bella et son père. Il me remarqua de nouveau.

---Puis-je me permettre, M. Swan.

Mon ton avait pris l'aspect du velours. Quelle qu'était sa colère, il ne résisterait pas longtemps à mon charme. Je ne cherchais pas à attendre sa réaction et repris la conversation.

---Cassandra Crow, monsieur.

Je lui tendis une main qu'il serra après une courte hésitation.

---Je suis navrée pour tout ceci, mais je viens d'arriver à Forks et Bella m'a gentiment offert de m'aider à passer ce cap. Je suis seule alors trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de votre fille s'est trouvée être une bénédiction.

Ses traits s'étaient déjà détendus.

---Il n'empêche qu'elle m'a _encore_ menti.

Je ne savais pas encore ce que Bella avait bien pu faire pour mériter une pareille méfiance de la part de son père, mais Edward devait y être pour quelque chose. Pour être aussi en colère contre sa fille, il y avait certainement un garçon là-dessous.

---Non, monsieur. Nous étions bien à la bibliothèque, mais j'ai eu un malaise et Bella a dû me conduire à l'hôpital.

A ce mot, Carlisle Cullen apparut dans les pensées de Charlie. Il respectait beaucoup le docteur, malgré l'animosité qu'il ressentait pour son fils cadet. M. Swan était décidément un homme compliqué.

---Le docteur Cullen m'a auscultée, si vous souhaitez, vous pourriez l'appeler pour confirmer notre histoire. Je sais que Bella est consignée, et je comprends parfaitement votre colère…

---Non, c'est bon… marmonna-t-il.

Il semblait plus gêné qu'autre chose, mais Bella était sauvé, c'était le principal.

---Alors vous venez d'arriver ? reprit-il plus accommodant.

---Oui, il y a très peu. Bella a été la première à m'adresser la parole.

Ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs. Un peu de vérité dans tous ces mensonges ne faisait aucun mal.

---Papa, je suis désolée, intervint Bella.

---Non, c'est moi. J'aurais quand même dû te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Et puis, c'est très gentil à toi de t'occuper de Cassandra. Je ne vais pas te punir pour ça.

Ma main se glissa dans celle de Bella. Je la lui serrais doucement. Elle comprit que nous avions gagné le sursis que je lui avais promis.

---Cela vous dérangerait-il que Bella continue à ma servir de guide ? Quelqu'un pour m'épauler serait un réel soulagement.

---Bien sûr, quelle question !

Toute trace de colère avait disparu, il avait maintenant un ton enjoué et protecteur. J'avais une petite gêne d'avoir ainsi tromper un père aussi attentionné, mais quoique ait pu faire Bella, j'étais sûre qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Charlie pour se défendre.

---Voudrais-tu entrer un instant Cassandra ?

J'étais prête à répondre oui, et j'aurais sûrement dû car la décision que j'allais prendre me conduirait dans des sentiers que j'avais jurés de ne plus emprunter.

Au fond de moi, un discret frisson me parcourut. Ce n'était qu'un murmure douloureux et ancien restait gravé en moi depuis fort longtemps. Je ne pouvais qu'y succomber.

---Je suis désolée, M. Swan, mais le docteur m'a conseillé du repos.

---Oh ! Bien sûr, c'est vrai. Peut être une autre fois alors ?

---Ca serait avec plaisir.

Malgré mon sourire, Bella sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle me serra la main aussi fort que sa constitution pouvait le lui permettre. Au fond de ses yeux, une peur sourde s'insinuait.

---Tu m'as promis, murmura-t-elle.

---Je ne vais pas disparaître, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je l'embrassais sur le front, et me dirigeais déjà vers ma voiture, faisant un signe de main à Charlie. J'attendis qu'ils ne puissent plus me voir pour accélérer.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Appel _**

Je n'avais aucune idée du lieu où je me rendais. Je suivais instinctivement l'appel qui ne cessait de bourdonner à mes oreilles. Les vitesses s'enclenchèrent les unes à la suite des autres dans une précipitation qu'un humain n'aurait su gérer. Je quittais rapidement la ville. Les bois m'encerclèrent de nouveau, mais j'étais dans une toute autre direction qu'en début de soirée.

La Push. Le panneau fila devant mes yeux comme une ombre menaçante. Je venais de rompre la première promesse que j'avais faite aux Cullen. Mais à cet instant, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Je virais à droite, prenant un chemin de terre qui m'obligea à décélérer. Je poussais un juron. La voiture tanguait dangereusement entre les racines et les bosses qu'offrait mon itinéraire. Les amortisseurs n'allaient pas longtemps apprécier cette manœuvre. Heureusement pour moi, le chemin se termina, mettant fin au supplice du véhicule. Je braquais brusquement tout en arrêtant la voiture. J'éteignis le moteur et ouvris la portière à la volée. Si quelqu'un m'avait vu agir de la sorte, il m'aurait pris pour une folle, d'autant plus qu'à peine sortie, je balançais les clés dans les broussailles. Il n'était pas question qu'_elle_ puisse s'échapper.

Je me mis à courir dans les bois denses et peu accueillants, suivant toujours cet appel de douleur. A chacun de mes pas, je sentais ma volonté s'affaiblir un peu plus. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ma respiration s'était accélérée, mes sens s'étaient éveillés avec une douloureuse vivacité. J'avais du mal à voir le monde qui m'entourait comme il y avait quelques minutes seulement. Mes membres tremblaient sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'avais peur, au plus profond de moi, j'étais mortifiée. Et le pire dans tout cela résidait dans le fait que ce qui me terrifiait n'était autre que moi.

Ce fut lorsque je pris conscience de cela que je le vis. Ce colosse gris sombre qui aurait pu passer pour un ours dans un moment d'affolement. Il était à terre, étendu sur tout le flan gauche, respirant à peine. Une convulsion me secoua. Des souvenirs horrifiants passèrent devant mes yeux ébahis. Soudain, une brindille se brisa. Ma tête pivota derechef vers la direction du bruit sourd. Elle était là. En piteux état, mais encore en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Ses cheveux rouges en pagaille, son air insolent et satisfait… Son visage m'était déjà apparu dans les pensées de quelqu'un… Je n'arrivais plus à savoir, et de toute façon cela ne comptait plus. J'avais sombré à la minute même où le loup-garou m'était apparu. Elle allait payer. Elle ne survivrait pas.

Dans un tressautement violent, je tombais en avant. Alors que je n'avais pas encore touché le sol, un déchirement sonore se produisit, et j'explosais. Un poil argent clair recouvrit mon corps, et je m'élançais sous une forme trois fois plus grosse qu'un loup ordinaire. Victoria ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourtant, malgré la terreur qui la paralysait, elle parvint à s'enfuir. Je savais très bien ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Elle avait senti que j'étais une vampire. Mon odeur, ma posture, mon teint blafard, la froideur de ma peau. Tout en moi respirait un suceur de sang. Et en une fraction de seconde, elle avait vu jaillir un loup-garou aussi féroce que dangereux. J'étais passée d'alliée à ennemie mortelle.

La rage me consumait. Je ne voyais plus que sa silhouette essayant tant bien que mal de m'échapper. Elle avait perdu toute sa superbe. J'étais seule. En temps normal, elle aurait pu se débarrasser de moi comme elle l'avait fait avec le loup mourrant que j'avais trouvé. Mais elle faisait face à une erreur de la nature.

Elle ne cessait de se retourner, perdant peu à peu l'avance qu'elle avait pu gagner. Alors que ses yeux pivotèrent encore une fois pour voir où j'étais, elle croisa mes yeux verts. Ses prunelles violacées s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Dans un effort de protection, elle essaya de m'attraper à la gorge. C'était encore peine perdue. Sous mon poids, elle s'écroula et nous roulâmes à terre. Je la clouais au sol mettant tout mon poids sur mes pattes avant. La haine m'obscurcissait l'esprit. Je rêvais de la voir morte, déchiquetée en mille morceaux. J'essayais de contenir toute cette violence, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Les quelques secondes d'inattention que j'avais eue me coûtèrent chères. Elle me griffa avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait encore avoir. Dans un hurlement de douleur, je fus obligée de reculer. Elle en profita pour se dégager. Elle rampa en me dévisageant. Ma gueule pivota doucement vers elle. Mes babines se retroussèrent, des grognements sortant de ma gorge. Du sang s'écoulait légèrement de la plaie, souillant mon pelage. Je n'avais pas du tout apprécié la manœuvre.

Elle se redressa. Imperceptiblement, son attitude changea. Elle venait de prendre conscience que me blesser était possible. Je n'étais pas invincible. Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle chargea. Que s'imaginait-elle ? Qu'une simple griffure de plus allait me faire perdre toute ma puissance ! Elle allait vite comprendre qu'elle venait de s'élancer vers un ange de mort.

Victoria fut beaucoup trop sûre d'elle, lorsque nos deux corps entrèrent en contact. Elle ne couvrit pas sa gorge. Mes crocs déchirèrent la peau frêle laissant le sang empoisonner se répandre sur la terre humide. Elle recula de nouveau, mais j'étais la plus rapide, la plus en colère, la plus puissante. Avait-elle la moindre idée du monstre qu'elle avait réveillé cette nuit-là ? Seule, aussi faible, elle ne valait rien. Je replongeai sur elle. Les hémorragies s'accumulèrent. Elle fut rapidement prise de convulsions. La voir ainsi, agonisante, fut un bonheur incontrôlable. Mon corps était pris de frémissements de plaisir. Je me dégoûtais.

Victoria ne mit qu'une minute à perdre toute chose la retenant sur terre. Je la fixais toujours, hypnotisée. Je n'entendis même pas la meute qui venait d'arriver près de nous. Ils me regardèrent tous les quatre, incrédules. Ils essayèrent d'entrer en contact avec moi, mais c'était peine perdue. Je ne pouvais leur répondre. Je n'étais plus une des leurs. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre…

L'un des mâles s'approcha de moi. A son contact, je fis volte face. Mon apparence canine disparut aussitôt. Le loup qui s'était avancé me scruta. Il ne savait quoi penser de moi. Je ressemblais tellement à une vampire, pourtant, je venais de tuer l'une d'entre eux sous la forme d'un loup. Je tremblais. Non pas de froid, malgré le fait que je me retrouvais maintenant assez dévêtue, mais parce que le choc qu'avait provoqué ma transformation me perturbait. L'événement qui avait conduit à tout cela me revint en mémoire.

---Est-il vivant ?

Aucun d'eux ne sembla comprendre ce que je disais.

---Est-il vivant ? hurlai-je.

Des images du loup gris me parvinrent. Il avait été ramené dans un lieu sûr et il était toujours vivant. Un soulagement immense m'envahit. Tout autour de moi devint lumineux, éblouissant. Puis en l'espace d'une minute tout se troubla. Je sentis à peine la chaleur si rassurante des bras d'un homme me retenant.

J'avais chaud. Une chaleur que j'avais perdue, il y avait longtemps. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Plusieurs ombres dansaient autour de moi. Je ne me sentais pourtant pas en danger. Quelqu'un caressait doucement les doigts de ma main. Chacun de ces contacts me donnait de légers frissons. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

---Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

---Je ne sais pas.

Sam ne paraissait pas irrité. A son odeur musquée, je reconnus le mâle alpha qu'il était. J'avais moi aussi été à sa place. Etre un alpha représentait trop de responsabilités pour des gens de notre âge. Je l'avais toujours su, sans pour autant oser en parler. Mais à quoi bon ? Les Quileutes n'avaient aucun contrôle sur ce phénomène.

---C'est l'une des nôtres, osa Embri. Elle a sauvé Paul… et Bella par la même occasion.

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots. L'homme qui me frôlait s'arrêta un instant à l'énonciation de ce prénom. Bella… Oui, bien sûr… Le petit rayon de soleil qui avait fait s'envoler ma solitude… Je l'avais sauvée… ?

---Ne t'inquiète pas, Embri, je le sais très bien. Elle n'a aucune crainte à avoir avec nous… Du moins pour l'instant… Elle reste une vampire…

Il soupira. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout ceci était trop dur pour moi. Une larme roula le long de ma joue, brûlant ma peau encore irritée.

---Sam.

---Oui, Jacob.

Jacob. C'était donc lui. Lui, qui m'avait rattrapée, lui qui ne tenait pas à lâcher ma main. J'aimais ce prénom…

---Son odeur…

---Je sais, Jake.

Oui, mon odeur devait être une énigme pour eux. Ma dernière défense était tombée. Je ne pouvais plus cacher cette touche sauvage, auquel le parfum sucré de ma nouvelle vie s'était mêlé avec subtilité. J'avais le don de capturer les odeurs qui m'entouraient. Je les modelais, les masquer, les diviser. La découverte de ce pouvoir avait été une surprise de taille, mais j'avais rapidement compris qu'il allait devenir mon salut. Je savais que les vampires avaient des ennemis jurés, que les hommes étaient attirés par le parfum que dégageaient les vampires, que l'odeur du sang pouvait me rendre folle. Mais tout ceci, ne fut guère longtemps un souci…

Les garçons qui m'entouraient ne pouvaient plus se fier à leur flair. Ils aimaient pourtant ce parfum étrange que je dégageai. Un brin de musc sucré. Ils leur étaient difficile de ne pas me haïr. Mais qu'adviendrait-il si je perdais tout contrôle ? Pourraient-ils se défaire de l'envoûtement que je provoquais en eux ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Réveil**_

Ce fut comme après ces trois jours de douleur. Un souvenir douloureux. Encore un. Il y avait 144 ans, un vampire m'avait mordu si profondément que malgré mes origines, j'avais succombé au poison de son sang. Durant trois jours, ce ne fut que souffrance, solitude et haine. Quand tout fut fini, le dégoût se transforma en répulsion immense. Mais le pire était à venir. Le sang. Un appel qu'on ne pouvait repousser, pas après toute cette souffrance. J'avais perdu face à ma volonté. Le premier être vivant qui s'était présenté à moi… Ma vie n'était que souvenirs insoutenables. Et j'allais peut-être commettre l'irréparable dans les minutes à suivre.

On ne me tenait plus la main, mais dans l'ombre, une silhouette s'était endormie auprès de moi. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne vis que ce corps de chair et de sang, sans aucune défense. Le liquide cuivré était propulsé avec violence dans chacun de ses membres. Ce bruit si délicieux était un supplice. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard. C'était beaucoup trop dur.

La couverture glissa le long de mon corps. On m'avait fait passer une chemise bien trop grande pour moi, afin de cacher ma peau dénudée. Les transformations avaient ce désavantage. Heureusement pour moi, mon jean et ma lingerie avaient supportés le déchirement de la métamorphose… J'étais toujours obnubilée par cet être endormi. Pourquoi était-il si paisible avec une créature comme moi auprès de lui ? N'avait-il aucune conscience du danger que je représentais. Mes défenses étaient tombées. Au moment où j'avais perdu le contrôle sur mon corps, mon esprit avait cédé aux instincts sauvages qui me hantaient. Une voix au fond de moi me criait pourtant de reculer, de cesser d'avancer, mais elle était encore trop faible.

Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de moi. Je n'avais qu'à tendre la main… Ses cheveux étaient restés courts et en bataille, toujours noirs et soyeux malgré la coupe qu'ils avaient du subir. Sa peau satinée, ses muscles saillants et derrière ses paupières endormies des prunelles dorées et tendres. Un sourire persistait sur ses lèvres comme si les événements de la nuit ne l'avaient absolument pas perturbé. Et pourtant, le pire des prédateurs se trouvait devant lui, prêt à attaquer. Je n'avais qu'à tendre la main.

« Mon ange. »

Mon mouvement s'arrêta brusquement. Cette voix. C'était impossible. _Il _était mort. Pourtant, c'était bien _sa_ voix, celle de l'homme que j'avais aimé lorsque j'étais encore humaine. Me regardait-il ? Non. Il ne devait pas me regarder. J'étais un monstre ! La panique me gagna. Je reculais malgré moi, la tête entre mes mains, comme si ce geste absurde allait faire sortir de mon esprit _son_ souvenir, _son_ sourire, _ses_ yeux réprobateurs me regardant à cet instant précis. Je me cognai contre la commode. Le bruit réveilla Jacob. Sans bouger, il me scruta, inquiet. Ses yeux étaient une torture. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce.

Fuir. C'était la seule chose à faire. La porte de la maison claqua et je fondis dans les bois qui entouraient la propriété. Je ne regardais même pas où mes pas me conduisaient. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il fallait juste le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Entre n'importe qui d'autre et moi. L'appel résonnait toujours dans mon esprit. Ma prise de conscience m'avait redonné un tant soi peu de contrôle, mais combien de temps allait-il durer ? J'avais mal. Chacune de mes cellules me criait de me nourrir. Mon corps n'était plus capable de continuer de la sorte. Je m'écroulais le long d'un arbre.

Je ne mis que quelques secondes à sentir sa présence. Le loup brun me fixait toujours avec inquiétude. Il avança d'un pas.

---Ne t'approche pas, hurlais-je.

Il fut surpris par mon animosité, mais en voyant les larmes couler le long de mes joues, il comprit. L'inquiétude fut remplacer par de la peine. Il ne supportait pas de me voir ainsi. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de m'approcher. Je n'avais plus la force pour crier.

---S'il te plait…, murmurai-je. Je ne serais pas capable de me retenir…

Son avancé s'arrêta. Mes sanglots se firent plus violents. J'étais pathétique. Je tremblais sans pouvoir me contenir. Je ne supportais pas que ses yeux restent fixés sur moi. C'était encore plus douloureux. Que devait-il penser ? Cette question me tourmentait tout autant que ma faim. Je désirais avoir une réponse mais la craignais tout autant.

Lorsque je risquais enfin un regard vers lui, il avait disparu. J'aurais dû être soulagée, mais mon esprit torturé n'acceptait pas ce départ. C'en était risible. Mes nerfs lâchèrent. Entre les pleurs, des éclats de rire s'entremêlèrent. Avais-je perdu la raison ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir qu'il me quitte alors que je désirais pourtant qu'il s'éloigne du danger que j'étais ? La réponse aurait dû me sauter aux yeux.

Un instant, je crus l'apercevoir de nouveau, s'approchant de moi d'une allure décidée. Son regard mordoré me fixait toujours avec ce mélange d'inquiétude et de compassion. Je ne vis pas ce que ses crocs retenaient avec délicatesse. Une odeur délicieuse avait empli l'air, mais ce n'était encore qu'une illusion. N'est-ce pas ? Ce ne pouvait être que mon esprit divagant. Rien autour de moi ne pouvait avoir l'odeur du liquide cuivré que mon corps réclamait avec tant d'ardeur. Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis son souffle brûlant sur ma joue que je compris que rien de tout ceci n'était une illusion.

Jacob laissa choir le cervidé à peine vivant juste à côté de moi. La scène m'horrifia. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas devant lui. Pourquoi me tourmenter de la sorte ? Devant mon regard terrifiait, il comprit mon trouble. Il s'éloigna prenant soin de ne pas me regarder.

L'instinct fut le plus fort. Mes dents déchirèrent la peau encore chaude de l'animal qui fut parcourut d'un dernier frisson. En quelques minutes, il fut vidé de toute goutte de sang. D'un geste désespéré, je rejetais la bête aussi loin que mes forces me le permettaient. Je me remis à pleurer, inconsolable. L'ombre humaine de Jacob se dessina devant moi. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ni parler. Je voulais que tout disparaisse. Son immense silhouette me couvrit de ses bras et m'enveloppa essayant de calmer mon hystérie. Sans le vouloir, je me cramponnais à lui comme s'il était mon dernier rempart.

Il resta auprès de moi jusqu'à ce que la fatigue reprenne le dessus et m'oblige à me calmer. Je ne sentis pas ses bras me soulever de terre et m'emmener loin de ce lieu de cauchemar.

A mon réveil, une chaleur étrangère m'enveloppait. A intervalles réguliers, un souffle tiède venait caressait le creux de mon cou. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement faisant face à un corps musculeux. Malgré la pénombre, je reconnus cette peau satinée. J'étais hypnotisée par la régularité de ses muscles, la douceur que je pourrais effleurer du bout des doigts. Pourtant, j'hésitais à le toucher.

---Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Je levais les yeux. Ses paupières étaient toujours closes, pourtant je n'avais pas rêvé.

---Si je dis oui, m'hasardai-je.

Un rire silencieux accentua son souffle sur ma peau.

---J'irais sur le fauteuil au coin de ta chambre.

Sa réponse me fit plaisir. Peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

---Non, ça va.

---Tu es sûre, me murmura-t-il.

---Oui.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans ma chevelure. A ce simple contact, je dus fermer les yeux.

---Depuis combien de temps… ?

---Une journée seulement.

---Les autres ?

---Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Ses yeux me scrutaient à présent, peut-être dans l'espoir de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Je n'osais pas quitter son regard. J'étais comme submergée. Je me sentais si fragile alors que j'aurais pu le tuer d'un simple geste. J'aurais dû détester l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il avait vu tellement de choses qui auraient dû le faire s'éloigner de moi. Pourtant, il était à côté de moi, m'enlaçant de son bras gauche sans que rien ne semble le gêner. Même cette proximité aurait dû le révulser. Encore une fois, il sut déchiffrer mon trouble.

Doucement, il pivota. Son corps se retrouva sur le mien. Son regard intense me dévisageait tendrement. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes. Alors qu'elles se frôlèrent, j'eus le courage de résister.

---Non, soufflais-je.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment le repousser. Ce n'était qu'une tentative misérable pour arriver à garder le contrôle.

---Pourquoi ?

Il ne s'était aucunement offusqué, ne prenant même pas la peine de reculer.

---Pour pleins de raisons.

---Je veux toutes les entendre.

A chacun de ses mots, ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes. C'était un supplice de résister.

---Je ne veux pas te blesser. Il serait si facile de perdre le contrôle et de te…

--Mordre.

A ce mot, mes yeux se fermèrent. Il comprit cette simple raison. Dans un soupir, il glissa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Il n'était pas prêt à me laisser seule. J'aurais dû lui demander de partir, mais cela m'était impossible.

---Donne-moi une autre raison.

---Ta meute, les Cullen, le pacte que vous avez scellé et que j'ai violé sans la moindre hésitation…

---Tu as sauvé Paul, ça ne compte pas.

Je soupirais. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me convaincre moi-même que ces raisons étaient valables. Je sentais son cœur battre férocement sous ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait me faire comprendre que lui seul pouvait prendre les décisions. C'était perdu d'avance.

---Je suis plus vieille que toi !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était vrai que cette raison-là était dès plus absurde. Je restais avec l'apparence de mes 18 ans, et lui en avait 17. Cela ne représentait qu'une petite année d'un certain point de vue, et non 144 ans.

---Je suis une alpha, murmurai-je.

Il se redressa derechef. Je ne savais pas si son regard était empli de colère ou bien s'il trouvait mon insistance à trouver des raisons de nous séparer irritante.

---Etait. Tu étais une alpha. Si ta condition de suceur de sang peut apporter quelque chose de bénéfique, alors ça sera ça !

---Jake…

---Ne mets pas cet argument sur le tapis. Tu sais très bien que je dois respecter les règles de la meute, alors n'utilise pas ça.

Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça. Je voyais que mes mots l'avaient blessé, et c'était tout ce que je voulais éviter.

---Je ne vieillirais plus…

Pourquoi m'acharnais-je autant ? C'était d'autant plus douloureux que la tristesse emplissait ses yeux. Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de moi. Front contre front, nous fûmes obligés de fermer les yeux.

---Trouve autre chose, me supplia-t-il.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Ce n'était pas les miennes mais elles me firent encore plus de mal.

---Je n'en ai plus…

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps. J'aurais voulu pouvoir effacer toute cette souffrance en répondant à son étreinte, mais je n'en étais pas capable.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mensonges**_

Ce fut comme une décharge nerveuse glissant le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un signal d'alarme silencieux. L'inquiétude d'Edward était grandissante, et plus il regardait Bella, plus il avait envie de partir du lycée pour venir s'assurer que j'allais bien. Il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps pour enfin se résoudre à prendre cette décision.

J'ouvris les yeux aussitôt. Jacob était toujours allongé à côté de moi, dormant paisiblement. Il était encore resté toute la journée, non pas que cela me déplaise, mais j'espérais de tout cœur que cela n'allait pas lui causer plus de problèmes. Il avait beau être devenu un être à part, je doutais fort que son père et la meute accepte ses escapades.

Je me dégageai doucement de son étreinte. Je le réveillerais à la dernière minute. Il avait visiblement autant besoin de dormir que moi. Veiller sur une ancienne louve devenue vampire n'était pas la chose la plus reposante qui soit, j'en étais consciente. Je soupirais.

Je retirais la chemise que Jacob m'avait donné la nuit où Victoria était morte. Son odeur et la mienne ainsi mélangées ne feraient en aucun cas bon effet sur Edward, et j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ma situation actuelle. Je ne serais pas capable de répondre à toutes les questions qui allaient fuser lorsque mon secret serait dévoilé.

Je fouillais dans ma commode, et trouvai un top à manches trois quart d'un vert sombre.

---Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix était encore emplie de sommeil. Il était pourtant assez éveillé pour river ses yeux sur la chute de mes reins. J'enfilais rapidement mon haut sous son regard désapprobateur. Je me retournais fronçant les sourcils.

---Rien de ce que j'ai pu voir ne m'était étranger, se défendit-il.

---Lève-toi !

---Pourquoi ?

J'attrapais sa main et le forçais à sortir du lit. Ce fut une mauvaise manœuvre. Il en profita pour se saisir de ma deuxième main, les ramenant toutes les deux derrière mon dos. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi délicate, j'aurais volontiers joué à ce petit jeu.

---Edward arrive avec Bella.

Son sourire disparut pendant une seconde. Il lâcha mes mains sans pour autant s'éloigner de moi.

---Je ferais mieux de partir.

---Jake, attends.

Ce fut à moi de le retenir.

---Tu peux rester.

Il me regarda interloqué.

---Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Edward et moi, on n'est pas trop potes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

---Je le sais. Je ne te demande pas de venir en bas avec moi quand ils seront là, mais tu peux rester dans ma chambre.

Je le coupais avant qu'il puisse me dire que ça ne changerait rien au problème.

---J'ai un don assez spécial. Je manipule les fragrances aussi discrètes soient-elles.

---Tu veux dire que…

---Je peux masquer ton odeur et aussi t'empêcher de ressentir celle d'Edward.

---Waouh !

J'étais plus gênée que satisfaite de l'effet produit par cette déclaration. Jacob prenait tout ce qu'il découvrait sur moi avec un aplomb déconcertant. Pourtant, cette fois-ci son attitude changea.

---Je ne sais pas, Cassie…

Les pneus de la Volvo d'Edward crissèrent dans mon allée. Les yeux de Jacob me scrutèrent encore une fois. Je lui effleurais la joue sans pour autant quitter son regard.

---Tu peux rester, vraiment. Il n'y a plus de danger.

Les premiers coups qui résonnèrent dans l'entrée ne m'aidèrent pas à le convaincre. Il semblait résigner.

---Vas-y, me souffla-t-il.

Les seconds coups m'obligèrent à le quitter. Je descendis les escaliers tendant l'oreille pour savoir si Jacob était toujours dans ma chambre. Aucun bruit ne me parvint. Je chassais mes pensées noires et me concentrais sur mes nouveaux visiteurs. J'ouvris la porte et découvris un Edward passablement inquiet.

---Tu vas bien ?

---Oui.

Bella soupira de soulagement tout comme son compagnon. Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre leur inquiétude.

---Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je en les faisant entrer.

---Où étais-tu ?

Le ton d'Edward ne me plut pas.

---Est-ce que je suis sous surveillance ?

Visiblement mon attitude produisait le même effet sur lui. Il eut un geste d'impatience.

---Non, bien sûr que non !

---C'est de ma faute, intervint Bella.

Elle semblait si gênée d'être la cause de cette confrontation. Edward ne faisait pas ça par plaisir. Il faisait uniquement confiance à l'instinct de Bella, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter comme lui avait eu raison de se fier à sa compagne.

---Quand tu es partie de chez moi, tu étais si nerveuse. Et tu n'es pas venue au lycée aujourd'hui, alors j'ai pensé que peut-être…

Je soupirais.

---Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai vu que tu étais inquiète hier soir. J'aurais dû donner de mes nouvelles. C'est juste que je n'étais pas en état. Je suis désolée.

---Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

La question d'Edward m'ébranla. A la seconde où il avait prononcé ces mots, je sus qu'il parlait de la meute. Mon interrogation ne lui échappa pas.

---C'est très subtil, je dois l'avouer. Si je n'étais pas autant sur les nerfs, je n'aurais sûrement pas fais attention à cette odeur de musc.

Ma mâchoire se crispa légèrement. Un mouvement imperceptible. J'avais été trop négligente. J'aurais dû prendre plus de précaution et couvrir l'odeur de Jacob dans toute la maison.

---Mais si tu essayais de nous cacher une information de la sorte, c'était stupide.

---Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Edward.

Ce fut à moi d'avoir un mouvement d'impatience.

---J'ai été obligée de me rendre en forêt.

---Seule ?

---Edward ! Réfléchis un peu ! Je vous connais depuis à peine quelques jours, et j'aurais dû vous demander de m'accompagner pour…

Ma colère me rendait trop bavarde. Il fallait que je retrouve mon calme pour arranger la situation.

---Carlisle m'a dit qu'il vous était interdit d'aller sur le territoire des Quileutes… et je lui avais promis de suivre cette interdiction.

---Tu as dû avoir une bonne raison.

Son ton était devenu plus calme. La franchise dont je faisais preuve et me savoir toujours en vie devaient y jouer pour beaucoup, mais je n'étais pas prête à mettre toutes mes cartes sur table. Certains de mes secrets devaient encore le rester. Il me fallait une échappatoire. Soudain, une information me revint en mémoire. Embri avait dit que j'avais sauvé Bella. Ce pouvait-il que Victoria… En une fraction de seconde ma porte de sortie se présenta. James avait été le compagnon de Victoria. Il avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à Bella, et les frères Cullen ne lui avaient pas laissé une seule chance lorsqu'ils avaient découvert ce que la compagne d'Edward avait subi par sa faute. En apprenant la nouvelle, Victoria avait décidé de se venger.

---Victoria.

A l'annonce de ce nom, Bella se crispa. Edward trembla de rage.

---Elle s'en est prise à l'un des loups de la meute. C'est ce que j'ai senti lorsque j'ai raccompagné Bella. Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes.

---Tu l'as tuée ?

---Oui.

Bella s'effondra sur une chaise.

---Bella ?

Edward et moi nous précipitâmes vers elle. Elle était blanche comme un linge.

---Ca va, nous rassura-t-elle. C'est juste que… j'aie fait des cauchemars interminables sur Victoria. J'arrivais à peine à dormir de peur qu'elle s'en prenne à moi ou à Charlie.

Son soulagement était palpable. Je lui souris comprenant parfaitement.

---Merci, me souffla-t-elle.

---Tu n'as pas eu des ennuis, s'enquit Edward.

---Non, pas avec les Quileutes. Ils ne vous poseront aucun de problèmes.

---Mais… ?

« Pas devant Bella. »

Je lui soufflais ces quelques mots par la pensée. Nos regards ne se croisèrent qu'un bref instant, mais il sembla d'accord.

---Edward, s'il te plait. Cassie ne mérite pas un tel interrogatoire.

---Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bella ? Tu as envie de t'étendre ? Tu es vraiment pâle, tu sais.

Son rire n'était pas très convaincant. Elle hocha doucement la tête en signe d'approbation. Edward la conduisit tout de suite sur le canapé de mon salon. Un plaid était déjà posé sur l'accoudoir. Il la couvrit et vint me rejoindre. Il allait me demander des explications et je n'avais d'autre choix que de lui en donner.

---J'ai perdu le contrôle.

---Tu as blessé quelqu'un ?

---Un cerf.

Edward pouffa de soulagement.

---Tu as encore faim ?

---Non. Ça va… Je veux juste qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas.

---Bella ne t'en voudra pas.

---Je sais…

---Les Quileutes ?

---J'ai parlé à Sam, le chef de la meute. J'ai sauvé l'un des leurs, et tué la vampire qui s'était attaqué à lui. On avait des intérêts communs à voir Victoria disparaître. La seule rancœur qu'ils auront, ce sera contre moi, pour l'avoir tué avant eux.

---Très bien. Je vais devoir en parler à Carlisle.

---Dis-lui que je suis désolée de lui avoir désobéi.

---Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne te fera aucun reproche. Tu avais de bonnes raisons.

Oui, de bonnes raisons… Pas les mêmes auxquelles Edward devait penser, mais de bonnes raisons quand même. Je m'appuyais contre mon évier. Ma vie n'était que complications. Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je fixais les escaliers qui conduisaient à ma chambre. Il n'était plus là haut, ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer. Bella réapparut, encore un peu chancelante. Un timide sourire sur les lèvres relevait un peu sa blancheur.

---Tu peux rester, Bella. Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais.

---Non, tu dois être fatiguée, et puis Charlie doit m'attendre.

---Tu pourras lui dire que tu étais venue prendre de mes nouvelles.

Je réussis à la faire rire. J'avais enlevé un poids de ses épaules, mais qu'allait-il advenir lorsque mes secrets finiraient par être découverts.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Murmures**_

La vie pouvait sembler étrange à plusieurs points de vue. Le fait que je sois toujours en vie, l'existence même de créatures comme moi, les Cullen ou même Jacob. Tout cela était aussi absurde qu'anormal. Je m'étais mise à ruminer dès que Bella et Edward m'avaient quittée. Jacob n'était pas revenu cette nuit-là. Je n'avais pas été assez stupide pour croire qu'il oublierait tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais j'avais espéré... Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Trop de bouleversements. Trop d'incertitudes… Pour une fois, je ne parvins pas à dormir.

Le lendemain matin, le bruit fracassant de la camionnette de Bella me parvint alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de chez moi. J'avais cinq minutes pour finir de me préparer. Cinq minutes à perdre. Je descendis sur le perron, en l'attendant. Ma voiture n'était plus vraiment en état de me conduire ou que ce soit, et Bella s'était proposée pour m'accompagner au lycée. Une manière détournée de s'assurer que je n'allais pas faire d'autres bêtises !

La Chevrolet se gara devant moi. Je ne laissais pas le temps à Bella d'arrêter le moteur, et me glissais sur le siège passager.

---Merci de faire le détour.

---C'est normal.

Elle perçut tout de suite que quelque chose me préoccupait. Ma tension était palpable. Elle comprit que je n'étais pas d'humeur à discuter, mais le silence gênant qui s'installa et son inquiétude furent les plus forts.

---Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

---Hmm ?

---A propos de ce que tu as dit à Edward.

---Je sais, Bella.

J'étais trop distraite pour remarquer qu'elle essayait seulement de me remonter le moral. Je ne me souciais pas trop de la réaction de Carlisle. Edward m'avait assuré qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas, tout comme le reste de la famille. Non, c'était autre chose. Je fixais le paysage qui défilait à ma droite, une jambe ramenée contre moi, le reste de mon corps faisant dos à Bella. Je donnais l'impression d'être tourmentée. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, je changeais d'attitude.

---Tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant que tout va bien, murmura-t-elle.

---Ca va, Bella. Ce n'est rien.

Elle esquissa un sourire que je ne compris pas. Voyant mon air interrogateur, elle m'expliqua son geste.

---Tu es la seule à être montée dans cette voiture, sans critiquer la vitesse à laquelle je roule.

Je ne pus que rire à sa remarque.

---Ca ne me dérange pas. Je n'aime pas trop la vitesse quand je ne suis pas derrière le volant, et puis à ce que j'ai pu voir, je préfère que tu conduises lentement. Je ne risque rien, mais toi, c'est une autre histoire.

Elle comprit tout de suite que je faisais allusion à sa maladresse maladive.

---Je suis très douée pour m'attirer des ennuis.

---Ca nous fait une autre chose en commun dans ce cas.

Nous rîmes toutes les deux. Plus je regardais Bella et plus je voyais en elle, la jeune femme que j'étais avant que ma vie soit bouleversée. Elle avait tellement à vivre, et pourtant, elle avait continuellement une épée de Damoclès au-dessus d'elle.

---Cassie ?

---Oui.

---Je peux te poser une question ?

---Bien sûr.

Elle hésita malgré mon assentiment. Je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi. Au point où nous en étions, elle aurait dû ne pas avoir cette gêne.

---Lorsque tu as rencontré les Quileutes…

---Tu veux dire la meute ?

---Oui… Est-ce qu'il y avait un loup brun parmi eux ?

Je sus en regardant ses yeux que cette question devrait rester entre nous.

---Oui.

Elle connaissait donc bien la meute. Embri n'avait pas fait allusion à elle sans raison. Je me souvins aussi qu'à l'énonciation de son nom cette nuit-là, Jacob s'était crispé. Les coïncidences n'existaient pas.

---Tu connais Jacob ?

---On était amis, et puis les choses se sont compliquées.

Le souvenir de cette période lui était douloureux. Mon cœur se serra. L'espace d'une seconde, une angoisse s'empara de moi. La tristesse de Bella cachait plus qu'une simple amitié. Cette constatation me fit mal.

---Il avait l'air d'aller bien.

Je prononçais ces quelques mots malgré la douleur qu'ils produirent. Je ne supportais pas de voir Bella attristée. J'avais cette envie incontrôlable de la protéger à chaque fois que je me trouvais auprès d'elle.

---Tant mieux, souffla-t-elle.

Je désirais tant la questionner. Mais pouvais-je m'accorder une telle folie ? Je me rendis compte que je n'étais qu'une étrangère qui s'était immiscée dans les vies de personnes dont les liens étaient si complexes et douloureux qu'ils ne pouvaient s'effacer. Qu'est-ce qui me permettait de croire que tout ceci allait disparaître ? Je désirais pourtant me faire une place dans ce monde, aussi minime soit-elle.

La Chevrolet s'arrêta enfin sur le parking des élèves. Le temps des questions était révolu. C'était mieux ainsi, non ?

A peine sorties, Edward se tenait déjà auprès de Bella. Il me gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux. Je ne le méritais pas, mais à quoi bon se torturer. Il découvrirait bien assez tôt que je n'étais pas la parfaite camarade à laquelle ils croyaient tous avoir affaire.

---Tu sais que laissait Bella conduire peut s'avérer dangereux, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel relevant à peine la remarque.

---Je la surveillais, ne t'inquiète pas, lui lançais-je à mon tour. Elle ne risquait rien, et puis, je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde le sentiment que nous allions avoir un accident. Votre petite amie conduit très bien, mon cher.

---Merci, me gratifia Bella avec un regard qui en disait long.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. L'espace d'une seconde, mon amie me scruta pour s'assurer que ma bonne humeur n'était pas feinte. Elle ne savait que trop penser de mes sautes d'humeur. Oui Bella, j'étais une créature difficile à sonder, et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Jasper et Alice nous rejoignirent peu de temps après. La jeune vampire avait dû se rendre au secrétariat pour gérer certaines absences des enfants Cullen. Mme Cope avait semble-t-il poser des problèmes et l'entretien n'avait pas dû être aussi agréable que prévu. Alice retrouva cependant le sourire en nous voyant tous les trois en si bonne disposition.

---On vous accompagne, lança-t-elle derechef.

Personne ne se soucia du fait que le couple avait cours dans un tout autre bâtiment. Les autres élèves qui nous croisèrent nous fixaient avec une certaine jalousie dans le regard. Il était si facile à cet âge-là de faire titiller la susceptibilité des autres. Le clan des Cullen, même privé de Rosalie et Emmett, restait bel et bien intrigant. Et le fait que je les aie rejoint avec autant de facilité n'améliorait pas ma réputation. A entendre les pensées qui fusaient autour de moi, j'étais une grande manipulatrice qui était prête à tout pour se faire remarquer. Ceci me fit sourire. Si les choses avaient pu être aussi simples.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que la jeune femme qui me tenait la main était la source de cette interrogation. Alice agissait avec moi comme si au plus profond d'elle, elle craignait que je ne disparaisse. Je ne savais pas si son don lui avait permis de voir quelque chose me concernant ou bien si c'était seulement dû à mon attitude.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Alice. Je vais bien. »

Je ne fus pas assez convaincante. Elle resserra ses doigts entre les miens. Edward avait dû faire allusion à ma récente chasse aux cervidés. J'avais fait tant d'efforts pour ne pas succomber, et il avait été si facile de… Je n'y avais pas trop repensé depuis, mais mon corps se révoltait pourtant bel et bien. C'était déroutant. Perturbant même. Alice le savait, c'était pour cela qu'elle semblait si soucieuse à chacun de ses regards. Elle était prête à m'aider. Cependant, je préférais gérer cela seule.

Mes enseignants ne semblèrent pas surpris de ne pas m'avoir vu en cours pendant plusieurs jours. Ils agirent comme si de rien n'était, ce qui fut, à mon grand soulagement, un problème de moins à gérer. Forks avait décidément des avantages non négligeables.

Le reste de la journée se déroula aussi paisiblement que possible, d'autant plus que notre deuxième heure de cours de l'après-midi sauta. Nous en profitâmes pour nous retrouver tous les cinq dans un coin ombragé du parc du lycée. Le temps restait couvert, mais aucune bruinasse ne semblait vouloir troubler cette journée. Assis dans l'herbe, la conversation entre Bella et Alice allait bon train. Les garçons les regardaient amusés. Qui aurait pu dire que nous n'étions pas des adolescents comme les autres ?

Je m'étais allongée, bercée par les voix de mes compagnons. Somnolente, je crus d'abord que la conversation s'était transformée en murmures pour me permettre de me reposer. Mais quelque chose me gêna. Les voix que je percevais à peine n'étaient pas vraiment des chuchotements. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'elles étaient couvertes par un voile, m'empêchant de les entendre distinctement. Je n'aimais pas la sensation déplaisante que les mots sourds me procuraient. J'ouvris les yeux soudainement. Me redressant, je cherchais à me concentrer pour palier ma frustration grandissante.

---Cassie ?

D'où pouvaient provenir ces murmures ?

---Cassie ?

Je pris subitement conscience que mon attitude avait alerté mes amis. Edward me scrutait attendant une réponse. Les voix disparurent aussitôt.

---Ce n'est rien. J'ai cru percevoir quelque chose, mais ça vient de disparaître.

---Tu es sûre ?

---Oui, soupirais-je. J'entends parfois des conversations trop lointaines pour être perceptibles. C'est perturbant, mais ce n'est rien de grave.

Les sourires qu'ils me rendirent tous les quatre m'avertirent qu'ils me croyaient et n'allaient pas se soucier plus longtemps de ça. Je me convainquis moi-même du peu d'intérêt de la chose.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Eden**_

---Merci encore, Bella.

---Je repasse demain ?

---Oui, j'ai bien peur que ma voiture ait besoin d'une journée supplémentaire.

---Pas de soucis. Demain à la même heure, alors !

J'opinais. Claquant la portière, j'attendis de ne plus voir la camionnette rouge pour rentrer chez moi. En me retournant, je vis que la fenêtre de ma chambre était ouverte. Les rideaux virevoltaient doucement sous les caprices du vent. J'entrais faisant tomber les clés dans le vide poche de la table de la cuisine. Je mis quelques secondes avant de me décider à monter. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir gérer la conversation que je voulais avoir avec lui. En fait, j'avais surtout peur de connaître l'issue de la discussion.

Je me décidais enfin à monter les marches. Il était là. Les yeux clos, il semblait dormir paisiblement.

Tout en déposant mon sac, je m'installais dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à mon lit. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne dormait pas.

---Tu épies souvent les gens dans leur sommeil ?

---Et toi, tu entres souvent par effraction chez les gens ?

Ma pique le fit rire. Il n'avait pas l'air de me reprocher ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Son insouciance me désarmait. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi serein ? Tout comme Bella, il ne mit guère longtemps à voir mon trouble.

---Tu préfères que je parte ?

Je relevai les yeux, surprise par sa question. Ses traits étaient devenus plus durs, ses yeux sans émotion. Que devais-je lui répondre ?

---Ton père sait où tu es ?

Ma question ne lui plut pas. Je donnais l'impression d'éluder la réponse qu'il attendait.

---Oui.

---Et la meute ?

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Je faisais tout pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. C'était stupide. Je m'efforçais de l'éloigner de façon si déloyale pour ne pas avoir à poser les véritables questions qui me hantaient depuis ce matin. Face à lui, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler le gouffre qui s'immisçait dans ma poitrine. C'était trop dur. Je me rendis compte que je pouvais le perdre à n'importe quel instant. Il ne m'appartenait pas. Peut-être même appartenait-il encore à une autre que je ne pouvais combattre.

---Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y !

Sa colère était palpable. Il se redressa prêt à venir me faire face.

---Si tu ne veux plus que je vienne, très bien ! J'ai l'habitude qu'_il_ me vole ce à quoi je tiens ! Mais ne prends pas mes frères ou mon père comme excuse !

_Il_. Voulait-il parler d'Edward ? Bella avait dû s'éloigner de lui à cause de sa relation avec le vampire. Je m'étais moi-même rapprochée du clan Cullen… Tout cela était risible. Essayait-il au moins de comprendre combien tout ceci n'avait pas de rapport avec Edward ? Il n'avait jamais été le problème. Ce n'était pas Edward qui s'interposait entre lui et moi.

---Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Bella et toi ?

Ma voix n'était pas assurée. J'essayais de garder une certaine contenance, mais c'était beaucoup trop dur. L'attitude de Jacob changea.

---Nous étions amis.

---Tu l'aimes encore ?

J'étais à deux doigts de laisser mes larmes couler. Je ne supportais pas le regard triste qu'il posa sur moi. Je voulus quitter la pièce mais il parvint à me retenir. Il me plaqua contre l'un des murs, m'encadrant de son immense silhouette. Son visage frôlait ma joue. J'étais incapable de bouger.

---Et si je réponds oui, me souffla-t-il.

Mes yeux se fermèrent laissant une larme rouler le long de ma joue.

---Tu auras le mérite d'être honnête avec moi.

Ses poings se resserrèrent. J'étais prête à le laisser partir sans aucune autre explication. Il suffisait qu'il me dise qu'il l'aimait encore et j'aurais compris. Je ne leur en voudrais pas, ni à lui, ni à Bella. On ne pouvait choisir ceux qu'on aimait.

Le silence qui s'était installé, devint une torture. Jacob finit par glisser sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Il soupira.

---J'ai aimé Bella. Vraiment. Je savais pertinemment que je n'étais qu'un ami pour elle, mais ça m'importait peu. J'étais prêt à croire qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par ne plus me voir comme un rempart, comme celui qui la consolait du départ d'Edward. Et puis, _il_ est revenu vers elle…

Bella avait ensuite choisi son camp. Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer le chagrin et l'amertume de Jacob. Il se dégagea doucement de moi. Je ne n'osais croiser son regard. Il souleva mon menton m'obligeant à lui faire face.

---Et tu es arrivée, souffla-t-il. Si fragile, si apeurée. Ce soir-là, dans les bois, j'ai d'abord cru que la louve que j'avais eue devant les yeux n'était qu'une illusion, qu'un subterfuge ridicule que mon esprit avait créé pour me laisser espérer. Ton odeur était comme une drogue. Un mélange sucré de musc et de fleurs sauvages. Une louve dans le corps de mon ennemi mortel. J'ai cru que le destin s'acharnait sur moi. Comment pouvais-je avoir autant peu de chance en amour ? Je désirais une femme que n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait dû haïr au plus profond de son être. Et pourtant, il était impossible de te haïr. Nous n'avions qu'une seule envie : te protéger. J'ai aimé Bella. Mais la personne qui hante mes pensées ce n'est pas elle. Je suis angoissé à la simple idée de ne pas te voir, ne pas pouvoir te toucher est un supplice…

---Tu me touches tout le temps, Jake.

---Je t'effleure à peine.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. Un frisson de plaisir me parcourut. Cette fois-ci, je n'aurais pas le courage de le repousser. Le contact de sa bouche sur la mienne me fit tout oublier. Ses mains caressèrent mes joues, descendant doucement le long de mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre violemment sous sa poitrine, et pourtant, il était le seul à garder le contrôle à cet instant précis.

Notre étreinte fut cependant troublée.

---Tu vibres, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Devoir décrocher mon cellulaire était la dernière chose que je voulais faire. Mais une seule personne sur terre avait ce numéro, et les informations qu'elle allait me fournir pouvaient être importantes.

---Oui, Carl, je vous écoute.

Jacob voulut s'éloigner pour me laisser un peu d'intimité mais je refusais de lui lâcher la main. Il me regarda en souriant, revenant vers moi.

---C'est au sujet de la voiture. Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, vous y soyez allé un peu trop loin.

---Elle n'est pas réparable ?

---Je crains fort que non.

Jacob s'amusait avec les boucles de mes cheveux, me chatouillant par la même occasion. J'avais du mal à rester concentrer sur la conversation que j'avais avec mon avocat.

---J'ai pris l'initiative de vous commander le même modèle. Elle vous sera livrée demain en fin d'après-midi.

---C'est parfait, Carl. Autre chose ?

---Rien à signaler. J'ai suivi vos instructions et aucune activité… étrange n'a eu lieu récemment.

---Merci, Carl. Je vous rappellerais demain pour vous dire si la voiture est bien arrivée.

---Très bien. Bonne soirée.

---A vous aussi, Carl.

Je raccrochais, me focalisant de nouveau sur mon invité.

---Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

---Hmm, hmm.

---Plus de doute ?

---Nan. Désolée pour tout ça.

Pour toute réponse, il me serra contre lui, embrassant mon front. Je soupirai.

---Tu as faim ?

Il me regarda circonspect.

---Tu as de la vraie nourriture chez toi ?

---Je suis très offensée par cette remarque, mon cher. Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis une piètre hôtesse ?

---Pour être franc, je n'aurais jamais osé critiquer ta manière de recevoir.

---Je préfère ça.

Il hésita à rire franc mais voyant que j'étais moi aussi au bord du fou rire, il ne résista pas longtemps. Une fois notre calme retrouvé, je l'entraînais vers la cuisine. Il s'installa face à moi, attendant de voir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui servir.

---Pas de sang en conserve, hein ?

Je me retournais, prenant l'air d'être courroucée par sa remarque désobligeante. Il fit semblant de se pincer les lèvres. Pour le rassurer, j'ouvris mon réfrigérateur et sortis une entrecôte. Il fut un peu étonné de voir que ma cuisine recelait de tels trésors mais ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Tout en lui préparant des macaronis au fromage, la viande rissola dans la poêle. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, peut-être intrigué par ma façon d'agir. Je n'avais pas eu à me nourrir de la sorte depuis longtemps, mais c'était une habitude que j'avais gardée. Toujours avoir quelque chose sous la main, au cas où… C'était une attitude dénouée de tout sens, mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle me permette de cuisiner ce soir-là.

Une fois le repas prêt, je tendis une assiette pleine à Jacob, et déposais une bouteille d'eau sur la table. J'avais préparé une quantité astronomique de pâtes, mais si mes souvenirs étaient bons, je n'aurais rien à jeter ce soir. Les vampires ne mangeaient plus, les loups-garous dévoraient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Nous étions vraiment opposés à tout point de vue.

Je m'installai juste en face de Jacob, le regardant manger. Il ne se plaignit pas, j'en déduisais donc que je n'avais pas perdu la main. Voyant que j'avais décidé de rester en attendant qu'il finisse, Jacob entama la conversation.

---Je ne veux pas paraître jaloux, mais qui est Carl ?

Je souris à sa question.

---Mon avocat.

---Tu as un… avocat. Intéressant.

---Je te rassure, il ne m'aide pas à camoufler des meurtres sanglants. Il est plutôt du genre paperasses.

Intrigué, il me fit signe de continuer mon explication.

---Il me protège des indiscrets en se faisant passer pour mon tuteur. Il s'occupe de mes transferts, il gère mon argent et… il surveille certaines choses pour moi.

---Quel genre ?

---Morts par exsanguination, incendies criminels, phénomènes étranges.

---Pourquoi ?

---J'ai gardé l'habitude de vouloir protéger le monde dans lequel je vis.

Cette révélation là me gêna quelque peu. Jacob, lui, trouva cela plutôt amusant, et me voir me confier avec autant de facilité, l'incita à continuer son interrogatoire.

---Il ne te pose pas de questions ? Je veux dire, il ne s'étonne pas de ne pas te voir vieillir, par exemple ?

---Il n'est pas du genre à se soucier de ce genre de détails. Carl n'a que quelques clients, et de ce que j'ai pu voir, chacun d'eux à des secrets qui feraient mieux de le rester. En plus, je le paye gracieusement, ce qui me procure certains avantages. Quoi ?

Il me regardait toujours avec cet air amusé sur les lèvres.

---Tu es fascinante.

S'il avait voulu me gêner, c'était réussi. Je sentis mon sang monter, incapable de contrôler le rougissement de mes joues. Il se délectait de ce petit jeu. Mais cela m'était égal. Enormément de choses avaient changé ce soir-là, et j'étais décidée à les accepter sans aucune concession. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle, j'étais heureuse, et j'allais tout faire pour le rester.

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent avec une monotonie qui ne me déplut pas. Mes journées n'étaient qu'un défilé de bonne humeur. J'arrivais à concilier mes deux familles sans qu'aucune des deux ne soient délaissées.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella et moi, avions pris l'habitude de nous retrouver chez Carlisle. Comme à l'accoutumée, nous discutions de tout et de rien. J'avais certes la fâcheuse tendance à me laisser aller aux murmures de la conversation, somnolant sur les genoux d'Alice, mais mes compagnons ne m'en portaient jamais rigueur.

Leur soutien était une bénédiction, d'autant plus que j'avais décidé de ne plus me laisser dépérir par la faim. Alice avait été la première à être mise au courant de ma décision. A n'en pas douter, la confiance que je lui avais accordé alors, avait été une source de bonheur pour notre petit lutin sautillant. Les premières fois furent aussi terribles que la nuit où Jacob avait dû m'apporter un cerf pour calmer ma faim. Alice avait dû calmer mes crises d'angoisse, restant patiemment à mes côtés, attendant que je me calme. Elle refusait avec entêtement tous remerciements de ma part. J'étais pourtant consciente de tout ce que cela représentait pour elle comme pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver seule. Je lui étais reconnaissante, mais encore plus touchée par l'amour qu'elle me portait.

Peu à peu, je regagnai un semblant de couleur. Mes yeux perdirent un peu de leur brillance, me rendant un regard plus humain, moins maladif. Je parvins même à retrouver un brin de chaleur. Je ressemblais de moins en moins à une vampire, ce qui rendit mes visites à La Push plus aisées.

Je continuais bien sûr à me faire discrète. Ma présence était appréciée par tous les garçons de la meute, mais je restais une intruse. Etrangement, ce détail ne semblait guère les gêner. Jamais, ils ne firent allusion à mon état, ni même aux Cullen ou tout autre chose qui se serait rapprochée de près ou de loin au monde des vampires. Je leur en étais reconnaissante. Pourtant, j'aurais préféré qu'ils n'oublient pas cet aspect là de mon existence. J'avais toujours cette peur sourde au creux de l'estomac. Une peur qui me susurrait que j'étais un danger potentiel pour eux, même s'ils préféraient ne pas le voir.

A leurs contacts, une part de moi que j'avais voulu oublier, avait refait surface. L'esprit de meute me manquait. J'avais été si longtemps seule. Les liens qui les unissaient n'étaient semblables à aucun autre. Je ne me lassais pas de les voir si insouciants lorsqu'ils étaient tous les cinq ensemble. J'avais l'impression que rien ne les inquiétait quand toute la meute était réunie. Je les privais pourtant souvent de Jacob.

Il avait pris de très mauvaises habitudes à mon contact ! Billy, son père, me le reprochait souvent en riant. Il ne voyait son fils que lorsque je ne pouvais être en sa compagnie. Mais il semblait heureux de voir son garçon sourire de nouveau. Sourire… Oui, il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, Jacob ne cessait de sourire. Quelque part, j'étais soucieuse de ce bonheur. J'avais peur que notre relation ne devienne trop passionnée, bien qu'à en juger par notre attitude, il était déjà trop tard. Toutes les nuits, il venait me rejoindre. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, loin de là. Il restait à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève, dormant paisiblement. J'aimais ces moments d'intimité.

J'aurais dû pourtant me douter que ce paradis ne pouvait durer éternellement.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Complications**_

---Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« Je m'amuse ! »

---Tu es plutôt en train de me mordre ! Attends un peu !

Je me mis à courir à sa poursuite. Jacob riait à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter. L'immense loup brun continuait à courir, se retournant de temps en temps pour voir si je gagnais du terrain. Mais il sous-estimait mes capacités. En une fraction de seconde, je ne fus plus dans son champ de vision. Il s'arrêta derechef, se doutant que d'une seconde à l'autre, j'allais me venger. Il se retourna. Trop tard.

---Alors ! Qui est la meilleure ? fanfaronnai-je à califourchon sur lui.

La scène aurait pu sembler monstrueuse pour un être humain normal. Une créature gigantesque se promenant avec une jeune femme frêle et en apparence sans défense. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait pris la poudre d'escampette en apercevant Jacob sous sa forme canine. Moi, je m'en moquais bien.

Nous étions samedi. De bonne heure, ce matin-là, mon compagnon s'était montré d'une extrême excitation. La veille, alors que j'étais chez les Cullen, la meute avait découvert un sentier en pleine forêt. A en croire ses dires, l'endroit était magnifique. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que j'étais conviée à une petite balade en forêt. J'avais bien sûr accepté. Il ne nous arrivait que très rarement de sortir en plein air. Les raisons étaient évidentes. Mais sur le territoire des Quileutes, les risques devenaient moins nombreux.

Nous nous étions enfoncés suffisamment pour que personne ne nous dérange. Je préférais prendre des précautions. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était très facile de se laisser dépasser par les événements, et c'était ce que je souhaitais le moins. Je voulais encore profiter de tout cela. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Je perçus tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me figeais, essayant de me concentrer sur les différentes voix que je voulais entendre. Jacob s'inquiéta. Il reprit sa forme humaine et s'approcha de moi. Il hésita une seconde, n'osant pas me toucher.

---Cassandra.

Sa voix était douce, comme s'il craignait que je ne puisse pas contrôler ce qui se produisait.

---Mon ange, réponds-moi.

Mes yeux reprirent vie. J'étais terrifiais.

---Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

---On a un problème… tremblais-je.

Jacob emprisonna délicatement mes mains dans les siennes et me força à le regarder. J'essayais tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard pour garder les idées claires.

---Alice… Elle croit que je suis en danger.

---Une de ses visions.

---Oui. Elle a vu des silhouettes menaçantes m'entourer. Elle n'a pas vraiment compris sur l'instant mais elle a ensuite distingué les ombres de ces silhouettes…

---Cassie ?

---Les ombres… c'était celles de loups.

L'expression de Jacob changea du tout au tout. Je sentis un frisson le parcourir et la peur s'insinuait dans son regard.

---Elle croit que la meute veut te faire du mal.

---Elle ne le croit pas, elle en est certaine. Et ils sont déjà en route pour la Push.

---Est-ce que tu sais où ils vont ?

---Une clairière…

---Cassie, il y a beaucoup de clairières sur notre territoire !

Il ne voulait pas être aussi brusque, mais la situation était plus que préoccupante. J'essayais encore une fois de me focaliser sur certains détails.

---C'est près de la frontière… il y a des arbres coupés, empilés les uns sur les autres… Je n'arrive pas à voir autre chose.

J'étais paniquée. Le manque de données allait peut-être coûter la vie à plusieurs des personnes que j'aimais. Jacob réfléchissait. Il parvenait difficilement à garder son calme. Ses yeux ne cessaient de bouger cherchant vraisemblablement le meilleur endroit où la rencontre allait avoir lieu.

---Ca y est, me souffla-t-il. Je vois où ils sont.

Une nouvelle fois, il se transforma. Un poil roux jaillit de son corps. Ses prunelles dorées me fixèrent pour jauger mon état. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien. Notre course à travers les bois commença.

Nous courrions à la même vitesse. Nous poussions chacun de nos muscles pour gagner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je sentais l'adrénaline traverser mes cellules rendant la situation de plus en plus claire. Il fallait que nous allions plus vite, encore plus vite. Nos pas touchaient à peine le sol. Seule la fermeture éclair du sweat de Jacob que je portais pour éviter qu'il ne se déchire lors de ses transformations m'indiquait que notre allure n'était plus humaine, en cliquetant à un rythme insoutenable.

Les bois se firent moins épais. Juste devant nous, un espace découvert se profilait. Nous y étions. Nos deux silhouettes apparurent soudainement aux abords de la clairière. Nous fûmes submergés par la haine, la frustration, l'inquiétude et l'impatience. Toutes ces pensées me perturbèrent. Jacob me retint avant que je ne vacille. A notre gauche, tous les enfants Cullen se tenaient assis sur les troncs d'arbres que j'avais vus. Ils fixaient avec insistance la meute qui leur faisait face. Notre brusque arrivée n'avait pas arrangé l'état d'esprit qui régnait dans cet espace ouvert.

« Cassie, essaye de détendre l'atmosphère. »

« Vous êtes trop nombreux et il y a trop de fragrances différentes. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, l'avertis-je. »

Il me fit signe qu'il comprenait. Nous allions devoir faire très vite. Un seul mot ou un seul geste de travers, et la situation pouvait déraper. Je me concentrais. Les molécules chimiques perdirent peu à peu leur odeur aux yeux de tous. Les êtres qui se trouvaient autour de nous n'apprécièrent pas la manœuvre. Le flair était quelque chose de primordial pour les créatures sauvages que nous étions, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à satisfaire les instincts de tout le monde.

Jacob reprit sa forme humaine. Je lui tendis son sweat, tout en examinant la scène qui se déroulait devant nous. La tension était plus que palpable. Un silence oppressant s'était installé. Les regards allaient du groupe ennemi à nous deux sans aucune relâche. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je n'étais pas suffisamment en forme pour supporter tout ça. Alice le remarqua. Elle voulut s'avancer vers moi pour m'aider, mais je l'en dissuadais.

---Alice, non. Si tu fais un pas de plus, tu briseras le pacte. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, murmurai-je.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux sombres. Elle ne comprenait pas mon attitude. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je refusais maintenant son aide, ni même pourquoi Jacob se tenait auprès de moi, sans que cela me dérange.

---Est-ce que tu vas bien ? me chuchota-t-elle.

J'opinai d'un signe de tête. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment. Elle voyait que la situation avait pris une ampleur catastrophique. Mais comment aurait-elle pu ignorer cette vision. Comment aurait-elle pu garder ça pour elle ? C'était impossible. Elle m'aimait. Elle ne voulait pas me voir en danger ou tout simplement souffrir. Alors elle s'était confiée à ses compagnons. La haine envers les loups-garous avait pris le pas sur la raison. Sans même prévenir Carlisle ou Esmée, ils s'étaient rendu tous les cinq dans cette clairière. Leur présence si près du territoire de la Push n'avait pas tardé à se faire savoir. La meute était apparue, menaçante.

---Vous devriez partir. Il n'est pas trop tard.

J'essayais de les convaincre. Aucun des vampires n'avait encore rompu le pacte qui les liait aux Quileutes. Si je parvenais à discuter avec Sam, les choses pouvaient encore s'arranger.

---Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?

Derrière Alice, Edward fulminait. Le ton qu'il avait employé n'annonçait rien de bon. Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans notre direction. Sa mâchoire était tellement crispée que l'on pouvait deviner le contour de ses os sous sa peau translucide.

---Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Edward…

J'étais lasse. Lasse de tous les efforts que je fournissais pour ne pas que le conflit s'envenime. Lasse de devoir toujours être sur mes gardes, de ne pas pouvoir vivre la vie que j'avais toujours souhaitée. Malgré moi, la douceur et la fatigue de ma voix ne firent qu'augmentait la colère de mon ami.

---Ce que je crois ! se moqua-t-il. Ce que je crois c'est que tu nous as trahis. Tu préfères être en leur compagnie plutôt que la nôtre.

---C'est plus compliqué…

---En quoi est-ce compliqué ? Tu ne peux pas aimer un loup-garou !

---Je t'interdis…

---De quoi ? De lire dans tes pensées ! Tu le fais bien, non ? Alors s'il te plait ne te moque pas de moi.

Il n'en démordait pas. Et je n'avais aucun moyen de me protéger de ses intrusions dans mon esprit. Je devais avant tout garder le contrôle sur les odeurs que je dissimulais.

---Tu es l'une des nôtres. Tu dois choisir.

Choisir. C'était le mot que je détestais le plus au monde. Choisir revenait systématiquement à perdre quelque chose. Vous aviez beau tourner dans tous les sens la chose, jamais vous ne seriez satisfait du choix que vous alliez faire. Jamais. Un jour ou l'autre, on finissait par regretter sa décision.

La colère sourde que je ressentis me fit prononcer des mots que j'aurais dû garder au fond de moi.

---Choisir comme Bella a dû le faire !

---Ne mêle pas Bella à ça.

---Crois-tu qu'elle était satisfaite ? Crois-tu une seule seconde que lui faire choisir entre toi et Jacob ait été une bonne chose ? Tu pouvais lui permettre de rester proche de Jacob !

Je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'aurais pas dû céder si facilement. Edward était prêt à bondir sur moi. Ma colère m'aveuglait complètement. Je ne sentis que trop tard que je n'avais plus le contrôle sur les fragrances que je cachais. Les seules choses qui gardaient encore la situation gérable venaient de partir en fumée.

« Cassie ! »

La voix de Jacob résonna dans ma tête comme une décharge électrique.

---Ne la traite pas comme ça !

Paul venait de céder. A peine eut-il prononcé ces quelques mots que tout bascula. Dans une explosion, il perdit toute trace d'humanité. Le loup chargea vers les vampires. Au même instant, je filais droit sur lui. A mi-chemin, un frissonnement descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Dans une nouvelle déchirure, j'explosais à mon tour. En une seconde, je devins cette louve gris argenté gigantesque.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je voulais tous les protéger, rien de plus. Aveuglé par la rage, Paul ne me vit arriver que trop tard. Il voulut m'éviter. Je profitais de ce moment de déséquilibre pour lui rentrer dedans. Son corps glissa sur l'herbe à quelques mètres de moi. Malgré le choc impressionnant, la force de mon coup ne l'avait pas blessé. Il agita la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était un peu sonné mais rien n'avait changé. Il voulait toujours faire payer à Edward les mots qu'il avait prononcés.

Paul retroussa ses babines, un grognement sinistre sortant de sa gorge. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Derrière moi, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit. Des feulements de colère montraient qu'ils étaient bien décidés à passer aux choses sérieuses. Je fis abstraction des vampires. Alice et Jasper semblait vouloir que les choses s'arrangent. J'espérais que si les choses tournaient mal, ils pourraient intervenir. La meute était une toute autre histoire.

Paul ne me quittait pas des yeux, guettant la moindre chance de pouvoir me contrer. Ses frères n'étaient pas dans de plus pacifiques dispositions. Sam gardait le contrôle, mais Embri et Jared étaient prêts à rejoindre le loup qui me faisait face.

« Paul. Ne m'oblige pas à vous faire du mal. »

Avançant d'un pas, il ne tint pas compte de ma demande. Il avait simplement voulu me protéger. Il n'avait pas supporté le comportement d'Edward envers moi. Il défendait l'une de ses sœurs, rien de plus. Il ne comprenait pas que je m'interpose.

« Recule ! »

Ce fut à mon tour de montrer les crocs. Si devoir faire appel à mon statut d'alpha était nécessaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Paul me devait obéissance. C'était les règles. Me défier une nouvelle fois signifierait qu'il bafouait mon autorité, et dans l'état d'esprit où j'étais, ce serait la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire. J'avançais à mon tour vers lui, le forçant à reculer. Lentement, il fit marche arrière, me scrutant toujours avec une intensité incroyable. Mais cela ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais qu'il reprenne forme humaine, qu'il ne soit plus un danger potentiel.

Les secondes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur effrayante. Je commençais à perdre espoir. Je n'arriverais pas à résoudre le conflit. Trop de haine liait les deux clans qui se faisaient face. Comment avais-je pu croire une seule seconde que tout arranger était possible ? Mais soudain, Paul reprit forme humaine. Il me regarda, penaud, puis s'éloigna doucement.

Epuisée, je perdis mon apparence de louve. Jacob et Alice se précipitèrent pour me retenir.

---Est-ce que ça va ?

---Oui, Alice. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

---C'est rien, Cassie, me rassura Jacob.

Il retira son sweat et le déposa sur mes épaules nues. Je tremblais. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler la rage qui me consumait. Ces transformations étaient une torture pour moi. Et le pire était à venir. Si Alice ne me regardait pas comme un monstre de foire, il en était tout autrement pour ses compagnons. Derrière nous, les quatre vampires me scrutaient, décontenancés par la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté. Je ressentais leur incompréhension, leurs doutes, mais pire que tout une aversion réfrénée. Ils ne voulaient pas ressentir de telles choses. Ils faisaient tout leur possible pour réfréner cela. Je n'aurais pas dû leur en vouloir. Leur réaction était normale. C'était ancré au fond d'eux. Ils haïssaient les loups-garous. Mais à travers cette confusion, je vis une solitude insoutenable s'acharner sur mon cœur.

Les mots d'Edward me revinrent. Il voulait que je fasse un choix. Mais avais-je réellement un choix à faire ? Cette constatation me fit rire. Je fus prise de tressautements incontrôlables. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade effroyable !

---Choisir… Il veut que je choisisse…

Jacob frissonnait. Il avait peur pour moi, tout comme Alice. Ils croyaient tous les deux que j'étais en train de perdre la raison. C'était faux. J'étais parfaitement lucide.

---Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je choisisse ? hurlai-je.

Je me dégageai de mes deux soutiens, me dirigeant comme une furie sur Edward. Je parvins cependant à garder une distance raisonnable entre nous deux.

---Une meute dont je suis l'ennemie mortelle ou vous, qui me regardez comme si j'étais une étrangère, un monstre !

Edward ne réagit pas à mes propos. Il était perdu. Il ne comprenait ma colère soudaine. Qui pouvait la comprendre ? Ma vie n'était qu'un cauchemar perpétuel. Jamais de répit. Toujours de battre, se cacher, s'enterrer dans la solitude et la souffrance.

---Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de choisir, Edward. On ne m'a jamais donné ce luxe !

Je rugissais toujours. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter le flot de mes paroles. C'était comme si toute la haine que j'avais emmagasinée durant toutes ces années se décidait enfin à sortir de moi.

---Avant même que je naisse, on avait déjà fait des choix pour moi ! Tu sais ce que s'est de naître Quileute ? D'être la petite-fille du plus puissant loup-garou qui ait existé ? Ce ne sont pas de choix. On t'impose ce destin ! Et tu vois, j'ai accepté cette responsabilité. Je suis devenue le chef de meute.

Les souvenirs défilaient devant moi. Oppressants. Douloureux. Ils me rappelaient combien j'avais désiré oublier tout ça. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais repenser à ces jours-là.

---Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai fini par être heureuse. Malgré les sacrifices, je me suis rendu compte qu'après tout, ma vie valait la peine d'être vécue. J'avais des frères qui m'aimaient, un homme qui aurait donné sa vie pour moi. Je ne demandais rien d'autre. J'avais accepté tout ça. Mais il a fallu qu'_il_ vienne s'attaquer à nous ! Crois-tu qu'il m'ait laissé le choix lui aussi ? Non ! Il les a massacrés ! Tous sans exception. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il voulait aller plus loin dans sa folie meurtrière.

L'horreur traversa le regard d'Edward. Il n'était pas nécessaire que j'explique que le monstre qui avait causé tout ça était un vampire. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris l'ampleur de la situation.

---Il m'a mordu, aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Et puis, il est parti. Il m'a laissé avec cette souffrance horrible. Durant trois jours, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir à chaque seconde. J'aurais encore préféré que ma vie s'arrête ce jour-là !

Mes dents se serrèrent. La colère faisait couler des larmes brûlantes sur mes joues. La révélation de tous ces secrets ne m'avait pas soulagée. C'était encore pire.

---Alors, tu veux que je choisisse ?

---Cassandra…

---Je préfère encore ne pas faire de choix.

Des regrets dansaient dans les yeux d'Edward. Pas une seule seconde, il n'aurait imaginé que derrière mon sourire pouvait se cacher de telles souffrances. J'avais toujours été une énigme pour lui. Mais maintenant, il comprenait. Il comprenait pourquoi la vampire que j'étais avait gardé autant de caractéristiques humaines.

La main de Jacob se posa sur mon épaule. Je me dégageai doucement, évitant tout contact visuel. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me cajole ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on essaye de me comprendre !

A bout de nerfs, je quittais la clairière. Personne n'essaya de me retenir. Je me mis à courir, vite, de plus en plus vite, comme si toute la peine qui me broyait la poitrine allait s'effacer par ce geste stupide. Mes yeux me brûlaient, mon corps hurlait de douleur. J'aurais voulu disparaître. Comme il y avait 144 ans. J'aurais voulu mourir ce jour-là ! Je n'aurais pas été obligée de subir tout ça. J'aurais été épargnée un tant soit peu.

Ma maison m'apparut comme une vision trouble. Je fondis dans les escaliers et me blottis dans mon lit. Les sanglots éclatèrent, plus forts et plus douloureux. Je continuais à trembler comme une feuille. J'étais pathétique.

Soudain, une ombre se dessina près de moi. La souffrance de Jacob m'était encore plus pénible. Il détestait me voir comme ça. Il détestait ce qu'il avait découvert sur mon passé. Mais pire, il haïssait le vampire qui m'avait fait ça. Et cette haine m'assourdissait.

Doucement, il s'approcha de moi, essayant de me prendre dans ses bras.

---Non !

Je me débattis comme une enfant capricieuse, le frappant avec mes poings. Mais je n'allais pas gagner. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il était hors de question de me laisser seule. Il resserra son étreinte, m'empêchant de me débattre. Je ne résistais pas plus longtemps. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de sa poitrine et continuais à pleurer.

Il attendit que ma fatigue prenne le dessus, tout en caressant délicatement ma peau. Peu à peu, le ronronnement de son cœur me fit perdre pied. Je m'effondrais épuisée.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Souvenirs**_

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanchâtre de ma chambre. Je pouvais voir chacune des traces laissées par le rouleau. De si minuscules rainures qu'un être humain aurait dû prendre un microscope pour les identifier. Voilà à quoi j'en étais rendu. Pour ne plus penser à rien, j'avais trouvé mon plafond à examiner. Pathétique ? Oui, sûrement. J'aurais très bien pu piquer une crise, chose qu'une adolescente normale aurait fait. Mais je n'étais pas une adolescente normale.

Jacob réapparut. Il tenait un bol de céréales qui devaient certainement venir de l'épicerie du centre ville, car à ma connaissance, je n'avais pas fait de tels achats.

---Je n'ai pas faim.

---Très drôle, mon ange.

Il s'assit juste en face de moi, guettant le moindre signe qui lui signifierait que j'allais un peu mieux. Ce n'était pas le beau fixe, certes, mais je n'avais plus envie de pleurer, ni de hurler.

---Tu n'es pas obligée de rester, Jacob.

---Je te demande pardon ? Sans vouloir offenser la seule personne qui se nourrit exclusivement de sang, ici, je suis encore ton petit ami, et je ne te laisserais pas seule, tant que tu te borneras à fixer le plafond de ta chambre. Combien de rainures ?

---1248, rien que dans ce coin-là…

---Cassie…

---Je vais bien.

Il n'allait pas se faire duper de la sorte. Je n'allais pas bien. Je le savais. Il le savait. Alors pourquoi jouer à ce petit jeu…

---Jacob ?

---Hmm ?

---Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles ?

Il soupira. Non pas par agacement, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir me fournir les informations que je voulais.

---Sam, Embri, Jared et Paul vont bien. J'ai pu entrer en contact avec chacun d'entre eux, mais…

---Tu n'arrives pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après notre départ.

---Oui. Je ne sais pas s'ils me le cachent volontairement ou s'il y a une autre raison.

Une autre raison. Moi. Avaient-ils encore confiance en moi ? Avait-il encore confiance en Jacob ? Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit et ne trouvaient aucune réponse. Les regrets n'arrangeraient rien, j'en étais parfaitement consciente. J'aurais pourtant voulu que tout se passe différemment.

Je n'eus guère plus de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela. Une voiture arrivait. Je décidais enfin à me lever, et me dirigeais vers les escaliers.

---Cassie ?

---Elles viennent ici.

Il me suivit sans poser d'autre question. J'ouvris la porte avant même que Bella ne frappe. Elle fut un peu surprise par mon geste, mais reprit rapidement contenance. Alice se tenait en retrait, assise sur le capot de la voiture. Jacob se glissa derrière moi, passant son bras autour de ma taille. La vampire ne souleva pas la provocation. Elle attendait patiemment que je décide si sa présence m'importunait ou pas. Je m'effaçais, leur signifiant qu'elles pouvaient entrer toutes les deux.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent dans le canapé de cuir noir, faisant face au fauteuil où s'était installé Jacob. Je m'asseyais à ses pieds, ma tête reposant contre l'un de ses genoux. Je fus la première à briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

---Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

---Oui, me souffla Alice. Sam nous a laissés partir après votre départ. Il n'a pas voulu envenimer les choses.

Je lui souris tristement. Ce fut un soulagement. Je n'aurais pas accepté que quelqu'un ait été blessé à cause de moi.

---Cassie ?

---Oui, Bella.

Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise. Je savais qu'elle avait été mise au courant des événements de la veille, et elle ne supportait pas ce qu'elle avait appris. Je voyais dans son regard la même colère refoulée que Jacob arborait depuis hier soir.

---Edward voudrait s'excuser. Il n'a pas réfléchi à ce que tu avais dû endurer, il ne t'a même pas donné le temps de t'expliquer.

Je la coupai, essayant de la rassurer. Je n'en voulais pas à Edward, loin de là.

---Je suis aussi fautive que lui, Bella. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous cacher tout ça. Pas après mettre autant attaché à vous. Il a raison, je vous ai trahi.

---Cass… Tu n'as pas à…

---Si, j'y tiens, Jacob. Si ça peut vous aider à comprendre alors je vous donnerais toutes les explications que vous voulez.

Je soupirais. Je m'étais résout à devoir faire ce récit. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, je le savais, mais si en parler pouvait tout arranger, j'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice. Je pris une grande inspiration et commençais.

---Je suis née dans une tribu Quileute se trouvant un peu plus au nord de Forks. Comme beaucoup d'enfants de mon âge, je croyais que les légendes entourant la naissance de notre peuple étaient fausses. Croire que nous étions les descendants de loups était absolument absurde… Je ne cessais de répéter cette phrase à mon grand-père. J'avais toujours été très terre à terre malgré l'éducation que j'avais reçue. Mon grand-père ne s'offusquait donc pas de mes propos. Il n'avait jamais essayé de me contredire, il me fixait simplement avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres comme s'il savait qu'un jour je devrais changer d'avis. Et il avait raison. L'année de mes 16 ans, il mourut, et je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Nos légendes n'étaient pas des contes de bonnes femmes. Et le plus effrayant dans tout ça, c'était que je devais prendre place au sein de meute. Heureusement, je ne fus pas seule pour traverser cette épreuve. Nous étions sept en tout : Ahote, Bly, Adriel, Nodin, Wakiza, Chenoa et moi-même. Cinq loups et deux louves. Nous étions jeunes, intrépides… Rien ne semblait pouvoir nous arrêter. Les hommes du village voyaient en nous sept la plus valeureuse des meutes ayant existées.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. Le souvenir de mes compagnons me fit sourire.

---Malgré notre jeune âge et notre manque d'expérience, nous étions tous conscients du rôle important que nous avions. Et cette maturité, nous avons dû la mettre à profit bien assez tôt. Trop tôt, peut-être. Les Indiens étaient des cibles faciles pour eux. Nous étions superstitieux, éloignés de la civilisation… S'attaquer à des hommes blancs signifiait prendre plus de risques, s'exposer davantage, et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Ils venaient le plus souvent seul ou en couple. Nous n'avions jamais affaire à un groupe plus conséquent. Ne connaissant pas l'existence de la meute, il était facile de les prendre par surprise. Nous les traquions nuits et jours jusqu'à les rattraper puis les tuer. Bien sûr, les premiers meurtres ne furent pas la chose la plus réjouissante qui soit, même possédé par l'esprit du loup. J'utilise le mot meurtre, car nous n'étions pas dupes. Ils avaient beau être des monstres, nous leur ôtions bel et bien la vie. Mais c'était eux ou nous…

Jacob me caressait doucement le cou. Il était celui qui comprenait le mieux mes dires. Ce n'était pas un sujet que nous abordions entre nous. Une meute ne devait pas se soucier de ses détails. Nous étions là pour protéger. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

---La meute était rapidement devenue mon seul centre d'intérêt. J'étais la louve alpha, celle qui veille sur le groupe, qui protège, qui écoute. Ce n'était pas toujours évident, mais j'aimais ce rôle. Et puis, il y avait Adriel. Je considérais réellement les autres garçons de la meute comme des frères, mais Adriel, c'était différent. Il m'écoutait, me comprenait. Il était mon soutien, celui qui me tenait la tête hors de l'eau. Je n'étais pas du genre à me confier, je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs, mis à part aujourd'hui.

Un rire m'échappa.

---C'était étrange de voir combien j'étais différente avec et sans la meute. J'étais devenue plus sauvage avec les autres Quileutes. Mis à part mon père, je n'aimais pas vraiment être avec eux. J'avais l'impression qu'ils ne me comprenaient pas, qu'en perdant cette part infime d'humanité, je m'étais éloignée de mon peuple. Pourtant, je n'avais qu'une envie, les protéger.

Je marquais une pause. Je me surprenais à ne pas avoir envie de pleurer. Mon cœur se serrait doucement à chacun de mes mots, mais rien de plus ne venait me troubler. La présence des trois êtres qui m'entouraient y était pour beaucoup, je le savais.

---L'année de nos 18 ans, des phénomènes étranges commencèrent à se produire. Les guerres entre l'armée américaine et les Indiens s'étaient calmées. Nous avions récupéré la pleine propriété de nos terres, nous avions le droit de vivre comme bon nous semblait. On nous surveillait toujours, mais la paix était bien là. Cependant ça ne dura pas longtemps. Dès la fin des hostilités, nous fûmes attaquer par des vampires à intervalles réguliers. J'ai d'abord mis ça sur le compte de l'arrêt des guerres.

---Ils n'avaient plus la possibilité de faire passer leurs meurtres pour de simples pertes dues aux combats…

Je souriais à Alice. Elle avait parfaitement compris leur mode d'agissements.

---Oui. C'était même devenu impossible. Nombres d'entre d'eux se nourrissaient sur les champs de bataille. Mais une fois la paix venue, ce genre d'incartade n'était plus à envisager. Venir s'attaquer à nous, aussi souvent, aurait pu faire éclater de nouveaux conflits, mais nous savions qui ils étaient. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Aucun Quileute n'aurait été demandé justice aux militaires pour un assassinat commis par un vampire. S'ils voulaient relancer le conflit, il aurait été plus facile de s'attaquer aux militaires. Quelques meurtres au sein des compagnies qui nous surveillaient, et les soupçons se seraient tournés vers nous. En quelques jours, une nouvelle guerre aurait éclaté.

---Est-ce qu'il y avait autre chose ? Je veux dire, ils ne pouvaient pas agir comme ça, sans raison, surtout avec vous qui protégiez la tribu. Ça n'a pas de sens. Nous n'agissons jamais ainsi !

---Oui, il y avait autre chose. Nous n'avons pas tout de suite compris. Leurs attitudes étaient étranges. Ils donnaient l'impression de vouloir se faire tuer. Comme s'ils essayaient de comprendre notre mode de fonctionnement, nos points faibles, nos points forts. Ce n'était pas vraiment flagrant, mais cela nous a vite gênés. Nous étions trop absorbés par leur comportement, et cela nous coûta plus cher que nous ne l'aurions souhaité. Cependant, si leurs intentions étaient de trouver un moyen de nous tuer, pourquoi risquaient-ils autant leur vie ? Que gagnait un vampire mort à savoir autant de choses sur nous ?

---Quelqu'un vous observait, murmura Bella.

---Oui. Quelqu'un nous observait. Nous n'avions jamais senti sa présence. A aucun moment, l'un d'entre nous s'était senti épié. Et plus les attaques se produisaient, plus les adversaires étaient puissants. Je n'ai compris que bien trop tard que tout ceci n'était qu'un test.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'avais saisi la main de Jacob. Il continuait à caresser ma peau délicatement. Le contact de ses doigts m'apaisait.

---Cette nuit-là, ils réussirent à entrer dans le campement. Nous étions tellement épuisés, à bout de force par la répétition des attaques que nous ne les entendîmes pas approcher. Ce fut l'un des guets qui vint nous trouver. Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de nous concerter. Adriel partit avec Nodin, Wakiza et Chenoa, tandis que je menais le second groupe avec Ahote et Bly. Notre priorité fut d'éloigner les suceurs de sang du village. Il fallait que nous évitions les pertes humaines. Même si nos soupçons se révélaient être vrais, il n'en restait pas moins que les membres de la tribu étaient des proies beaucoup trop fragiles. Nous encerclâmes nos ennemis et les poussèrent en forêt. C'était notre territoire. Même en pleine nuit, nous devions avoir l'avantage… C'était ce que nous croyions… Je ne sais pas si ce fut notre trop grande confiance en nous, notre lassitude ou bien notre manque d'expérience face à autant de vampires, mais tout dérapa à une vitesse incontrôlable. Ils savaient comment nous vaincre. En une fraction de seconde, ils furent six à se jeter sur moi. Il était impossible de pouvoir gérer cette attaque. Je n'arrivais plus à communiquer avec Ahote et Bly, et l'inquiétude de ce silence empira la situation. Je ne vis que trop tard qu'ils cherchaient à nous séparer. Sans m'en rendre compte, ils m'avaient poussée plus profondément dans les bois, m'éloignant de mes deux frères. Je ne pouvais plus les sentir. Il y avait trop de sang, trop d'odeurs plus entêtantes les unes que les autres. Les vampires me forçaient à reculer encore et encore. J'étais dans une rage folle.

Un frisson me parcourut. Je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine dans l'espoir de pouvoir me calmer.

---Je ne sentis pas les premières blessures. Je ne voyais que les vampires qui essayaient tant bien que mal de me faire plier. Je voulais les massacrer, les mettre en charpie. Me séparer des miens était la pire chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. J'étais une mère pour eux, et une mère ne peut tolérer qu'on l'éloigne de la sorte. Ce sentiment de haine était à double tranchant. J'étais en colère, certes, mais il était aussi si facile de me faire flancher. Il y eut ces hurlements. La pire chose que j'eus à entendre de ma vie. Je suis restée figée, paralysée par la peur. Je connaissais ce cri d'agonie. Il était ancré en moi depuis toujours. Nodin et Wakiza venaient de mourir. J'étais horrifiée mais on ne me laissa aucun répit. Je reçus un coup d'une extrême violence à l'abdomen. Tout devint flou. Des millions d'étincelles dansaient devant mes yeux. J'avais mal. Et cela allait empirer. Alors que mon genou touchait le sol, Chenoa s'écroulait, seule, au milieu d'une marre de sang. Chacune de ses dernières pensées fut pour nous. J'étais à des kilomètres d'elle, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre son dernier souffle. Le chagrin me dévastait. Mon corps hurlait de douleur. Et malgré tout ça, j'étais toujours en vie. Il aurait été si facile de me laisser tuer. Cette idée me traversa l'esprit une demi-seconde. Mais quelque chose m'en dissuada. Un de mes ennemis me faisait toujours face et il ricanait en me voyant recroqueviller sur le sol humide. Ce fut sa dernière action. La rage vint me prendre à la seconde où il avait posé ses yeux médisants sur moi. Sa tête roula à terre, une expression de terreur dans le regard. Je n'étais plus poussée que part une chose : je voulais rejoindre le reste de la meute coûte que coûte. Si nous devions tous mourir ce soir, je ne voulais pas les savoir seuls. Je parcourus cinq kilomètres environ avant d'apercevoir une silhouette familière. Ce n'était plus celle d'un loup, seulement celle de l'homme que j'avais aimé. Il baignait dans son propre sang, la poitrine déchirait de toute part. Il souffrait le martyre, pourtant, en m'apercevant, un sourire illumina son visage. Autour de lui et parmi les cadavres des vampires, les corps de Ahote et Bly étaient là, sans vie. Adriel avait dû vouloir les rejoindre quand il avait été séparé de Chenoa, Nodin et Wakiza… Puis il rendit son dernier souffle. En quelques secondes, j'avais tout perdu. Je voulus tout arrêter, rester là et attendre que l'on vienne me chercher. Peu m'importait si c'était un homme ou un vampire… Mais je l'entendis arriver. Plein d'arrogance et de superbe. Il se délectait du spectacle. Rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Nous voir tous morts, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré, mais après tout, tout ça lui était égal. Il ne savait pas que je lisais dans ses pensées, que je savais mot pour mot comment il voyait le massacre des miens. Il s'approcha comme si j'étais un vulgaire chaton pétrifié par la peur. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la suite des événements. L'instinct du loup prit le dessus. Je me suis retournée vers lui, la folie hantant mes yeux. Il ne me vit même pas tuer ses quatre acolytes, mais lorsqu'il comprit ce que je venais de faire, son attitude changea. Il perdit toute l'élégance qu'il avait. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : le mettre en miettes, et il le savait. Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes. Rapidement, il avait senti que je n'avais plus rien à perdre, que j'étais un véritable danger pour lui. Il se démena comme un diable. Et… je ne sais pas. L'espace d'un instant, je vis dans ses yeux comme de l'excitation. Je fus décontenancée par son attitude. Une seconde d'inattention qui me coûta cher. Il réussit à me plaquer face contre terre, et… ses dents déchirèrent la peau de mon cou.

Je tremblais littéralement. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et continuais.

---La douleur fut beaucoup trop foudroyante. Je fus paralysée en un lapse de temps infiniment court. Je ne pus que l'entendre s'éloigner et puis tout disparut. Quelques heures plus tard, le supplice commença. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Mon corps était irradié par une douleur insoutenable. Ouvrir les yeux était une torture, respirer un calvaire. Le deuxième jour, j'ai cru que j'étais en enfer. J'avais laissé les miens mourir, je n'avais pu les venger… On me faisait payer mon incompétence. Mais mes blessures aussi profondes soient-elles guérissaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. En temps que loup-garou, ce phénomène était normal, mais tout ça allait beaucoup trop vite, et je souffrais trop pour que ce soit dû à notre pouvoir de régénération. Je ne compris que le troisième jour. Le soleil s'était enfin montrer…

Bella et Alice comprirent aussitôt.

---Ma peau s'est mise à luire comme si j'étais recouverte de milliers de cristaux. Une lueur incandescente, irréelle. Je connaissais ce phénomène. C'était l'une des choses que j'avais apprises en chassant les vampires. Le soleil les rendait visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'était pour cela qu'ils préféraient attaquer de nuit. Je ne sais pas si ce fut la lueur que je dégageais ou bien mes hurlements de terreur, mais des membres de la tribu me trouvèrent. Le lendemain matin, j'étais sur une couche, mon père à mon chevet. Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit. Je ne compris pas pourquoi j'étais toujours en vie. Ils savaient tous que j'avais été mordue, que j'étais un danger potentiel. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Ils avaient perdu six de leurs enfants, et j'avais toujours l'apparence d'une humaine. Mais avaient-ils pensé à la faim ? Savaient-ils à quel point ce besoin de sang était obsédant ? Je me rendis rapidement compte que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de fuir. Au moins le temps de me calmer… Je découvris assez vite que je pouvais lire et communiquer avec les esprits des gens. Cela ne se réduisait plus seulement à la meute, mais au monde entier. Ce fut une bénédiction. Je ne traquais que les meurtriers, les violeurs, toute la vermine qui pourrissait nos terres. Plus je me nourrissais, plus j'obtenais le contrôle sur mon corps, sur mon esprit. Ma peau commença à s'éclaircir, mes yeux prirent une teinte verte, mes cheveux se mirent même à légèrement onduler. Je perdais peu à peu tous les caractères physiques des miens, et pourtant, je ne ressemblais pas tout à fait aux vampires que j'avais pu croiser. Voyant que j'arrivais à garder le contrôle sur moi, je décidai de retourner voir les miens. Mon père m'accueillit à bras ouvert. Il fut un peu décontenancé par mon allure, mais rien n'entama sa joie de me revoir.

Je soupirais. Me mordant les lèvres, j'essayais de trouver la meilleure façon d'expliquer ce qui s'était produit par la suite.

---Il fallut qu'il me reparle de la nuit où nous avions été attaqués, des cérémonies que j'avais manquées, les rites funéraires de ma meute. Il ne voulait pas me blesser. C'était juste sa manière à lui de me dire comment s'étaient déroulées les choses après mon départ. Mais pour moi, c'était me rappeler que je n'avais pas pu accompagner mes frères et sœurs dans leur dernière demeure. Je les avais encore abandonnés. La colère me submergea. En une fraction de seconde, mon apparence changea et je fus de nouveau une louve.

Un rire nerveux me secoua. L'absurdité de la scène qui défilait devant moi était risible.

---Mon père fut obligé de prendre une lance et de me transpercer avec pour rester en vie. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Il avait juste été surpris et avait agi par instinct de conservation. Quand il vit ce qu'il m'avait fait, son premier réflexe fut de venir m'aider. J'étais encore une menace et ce vieux fou ne désirait qu'une chose, soigner sa fille. Heureusement, la douleur et le choc m'avaient assez secouée. Comment pouvais-je encore me transformer ? J'avais beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne trouvais pas d'explication. J'aurais dû mourir quand le vampire m'avait mordue. J'étais agonisante et le poison qu'il m'avait inoculé était mortel. Pourtant, j'étais toujours là, et pire je pouvais encore me transformer en louve. Je n'étais plus une louve, ni une Quileute, ni même une vampire… Je n'avais pas seulement perdu ma vie, ceux que j'aimais. J'avais aussi perdu mon identité. Mon père n'avait que de vagues explications : la force de mes ancêtres, mon état d'esprit au moment de l'attaque, nos esprits qui voulaient que je reste en vie… Tout ce que je savais, pour ma part, c'était que je devais m'éloigner. Je ne supportais pas le fait que je puisse à tout moment me laisser aller à la colère, devenant un monstre sanguinaire. J'ai quitté la tribu, cessé de me nourrir, me cachant de toutes créatures vivantes.

---Combien de temps as-tu tenu ? me demanda Alice soucieuse.

---Pas assez longtemps à mon goût. Je dus m'adapter au monde qui m'entourait et trouver de quoi apaiser la faim quand elle devenait trop insupportable. Mais je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas ressembler aux créatures qui m'avaient tout volé.

Bella me regardait avec tendresse. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu entendre, pas un seul instant elle ne m'avait jugée. Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle puisse aussi bien me comprendre, cela me dérangeait. Non pas parce qu'elle parvenait à saisir tout ce que j'avais traversé, mais parce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû comprendre de pareilles atrocités. Alice, elle, me scrutait avec compassion. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle comprenait mon point de vue dans toute cette histoire.

---Je ne choisirais pas entre Jacob et vous.

Mon ton était ferme, mais respectueux. Je voulais que les choses soient claires. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de me confier pour devoir affronter une nouvelle crise. Je ne le supporterais pas.

---Je sais, me répondit-elle.

Quelque chose semblait la préoccuper.

---Tu as cherché à le retrouver ? finit-elle par me demander.

Je ne compris pas où elle voulait en venir.

---Elle parle du vampire qui t'a mordu, Cassie.

Je levai les yeux vers Jacob. Il n'avait pas cillé une seule fois durant mon récit. Du moins c'était ce que j'avais cru. Même si son corps était resté impassible, en voyant ses yeux, je compris qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer. Je n'aurais pas dû lui raconter tout ça. Je plaquai sa main sur ma joue, la serrant aussi tendrement que possible. Il se tendit quelque peu.

---J'ai essayé. J'avais réussi à capter son odeur, alors j'ai tenté de suivre sa trace, mais ça ne m'a mené nulle part.

---C'est ce que tu as fait, hier ? Capturer les odeurs autour de toi.

Je fus gênée par la constatation d'Alice.

---Oui. J'arrive à contrôler les molécules chimiques qui composent les odeurs. Je peux les modifier, les masquer, les mélanger... Désolée.

Alice me regarda en riant. Bella ne comprenait pas vraiment la cause de ce rire.

---Pour désamorcer la situation, hier, j'ai privé tout le monde de son odorat, lui expliquais-je penaude.

---Oh !

---C'était bien joué, continua Alice sur le même ton. Assez désagréable, mais bien joué.

---C'est pour ça que ni Jacob, ni Alice ne sont indisposés alors qu'ils sont dans la même pièce.

---Oui.

---Pratique.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. Je n'avais pas été jugé, ni même incité à rendre des comptes. Elles semblaient m'accepter comme Jacob le faisait. Cela me suffisait. Je ne demandais pas l'approbation des deux groupes. Je voulais juste ne pas me retrouver seule. Nous restâmes à discuter tous les quatre jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. Bella et Jacob ne semblaient pas gêner par cette nouvelle proximité. Ils donnaient l'air d'être en paix, comme si la peine qui les avait submergés après leur séparation n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Je n'étais pas jalouse. J'avais confiance en lui, en ses sentiments. J'étais simplement heureuse d'avoir pu les rassembler.

Ce fut l'appel de Charlie à mon domicile qui mit fin à la réunion. Bella ne lui avait pas menti cette fois-ci, et il fut heureux de m'entendre dire qu'elle était bien chez moi. Pendant que Bella discutait avec son père, Alice vint me trouver.

---Je ne sais pas si tu as toujours envie de le retrouver, mais si c'est le cas, Carlisle pourrait t'aider. C'est le plus vieux d'entre nous, il aura peut-être entendu quelque chose qui te serait utile.

---Merci, Alice. J'y réfléchirais. Mais…

Jacob me regardait, inquiet. Il savait ce qu'une telle entreprise représentait et il ne voulait pas que je m'y engage.

---Je n'ai pas trop envie de me relancer dans cette course poursuite pour le moment.

Elle me sourit, comprenant. Bella réapparut au même instant.

---Je suis désolée, mais je dois rentrer.

---Bon, eh bien, je vais devoir suivre le mouvement, plaisanta Alice.

---Merci, d'être venues.

---C'était la moindre des choses, Cassandra.

Alice m'embrassa sur la joue et me murmura :

---Je vais tout arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement, puis elle fit un petit signe de la main à Jacob qu'il lui rendit. Bella nous serra dans ses bras, et les deux jeunes femmes partirent. Jacob m'enlaça, posant son menton dans le creux de mon cou.

---Est-ce que tout va bien ? me chuchota-t-il.

---Oui. Tout ira bien maintenant…

* * *

_Chapitre assez long, désolée ! XD N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Confidences**_

---Je suis désolée…

---Le lycée, c'est pas si mal, Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Alice marchait devant nous avec sa démarche toujours aussi enjouée. Elle était aussi peu soucieuse que moi de nous retrouver une heure de plus dans notre cher lycée ! Ici ou ailleurs, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, et puis à cette heure-ci, peu d'élèves restaient dans ce lieu qu'ils souhaitaient tant quitter. Nous étions aussi tranquilles pour discuter ici que chez moi ou dans la demeure des Cullen.

Alice poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et nous conduisit dans le coin aménagé pour les moments de détente. Comme j'en avais l'habitude, j'attendis qu'Alice s'installe pour reposer ma tête sur ses jambes. Bella s'assit dans les coussins posés juste en face de nous. Nous aurions pu nous retrouver dans le parc, mais comme à sa grande tradition, Forks nous avait offert une journée de grisaille accompagnée de pluie. Tout en nous installant, Bella continua à plaider sa cause.

---Charlie commence à se demander si j'étudie vraiment quand _« je suis chez Cassie »._

Elle accompagna ses derniers mots, en nous montrant bien qu'elle avait employé les guillemets pour citer l'endroit où elle devait se trouver alors qu'elle et Edward passaient du temps ensemble. Alice et moi ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire.

---Bella, ne te tracasse pas, repris Alice. Si devoir rester au lycée de temps en temps nous permet toujours d'avoir une certaine liberté, c'est un sacrifice que nous pouvons faire !

---Et puis, j'aime bien cet endroit.

Mes deux amies me regardèrent assez perplexes.

---Bon d'accord, je m'y ennuie à mourir mais malgré tout… ça reste un lieu neutre. A chaque fois que je parviens à vous faire douter de moi, revenir au lycée et vous voir vous comporter comme si tout avait été oublié… j'aime ça. C'est bête, je sais, mais bon, on va pas me changer !

Les deux jeunes femmes me regardèrent avec tendresse, comprenant parfaitement ce que je voulais dire. Cependant, je n'étais pas certaine de la réaction des autres membres du clan. Jasper avait dû s'absenter avec Emmett. Les deux hommes devaient sûrement être dans les forêts du Nord à l'heure où nous parlions, face à je ne sais quel animal sauvage. Quant au reste de la famille… je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles. Edward se montrait distant, mais aucune animosité ne se lisait dans ses yeux. Je n'espérais pas une approbation complète. Je voulais simplement qu'on comprenne mes choix, qu'on ne me juge pas… Nous n'avions pas réellement abordé le sujet ce matin, lors de nos retrouvailles, et cela me préoccupait. N'y tenant plus, je me mis à questionner Alice.

---Comment a réagi Carlisle ?

Alice soupira. Une mimique qui en disait long se dessina sur son visage. Visiblement, les choses avaient dû être plus compliquées qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

---Il nous a passé un sacré savon.

Fronçant les sourcils, Bella semblait essayer de s'imaginer Carlisle en colère et hurlant sur ses enfants. Je devais avouer qu'il était difficile de se représenter la scène.

---J'y arrive pas, souffla notre amie.

---De quoi, est-ce que tu parles ? s'étonna Alice.

---Carlisle en train de vous passer un savon. C'est hors de mes capacités.

Le rire clair d'Alice retentit dans la pièce. Tout ça ne l'avait semblait-il pas le moins du monde affectée.

---Oh, je te rassure, il est capable de se montrer terrifiant quand il le souhaite, surtout que… nous avons dépassé les bornes cette fois-ci. Les choses auraient pu très mal tourner. Il a eu raison de nous sermonner.

---Je suis aussi fautive que vous…

---Cassie… Tu n'as voulu mettre personne en danger. Tu cherchais simplement à tous nous protéger, à ne pas nous obliger à faire un choix.

Je lui rendis un sourire triste. Comment parvenait-elle à me comprendre et m'épauler malgré mes erreurs, mes mensonges ?

---Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle avec entrain, il est certain que nous ne remettrons pas les pieds sur le territoire des Quileutes avant un très long moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment mémorisé tous les mots de Carlisle, mais je crois qu'il a utilisé plusieurs fois l'expression « vous vous en souviendrez », et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit de bonne augure pour aucun d'entre nous.

---Et en ce qui me concerne ?

---Je n'ai raconté ton histoire qu'à Carlisle et Esmée. Et si tu crains que la maison te soit fermée, il n'en est rien. Ils m'ont écoutée tous les deux avec beaucoup d'attention. Le seul moment où Carlisle a réagi, c'est lorsque je fais mention du vampire qui t'avait mordue. Ça n'a été que pendant un bref instant, mais sa mâchoire s'est crispée violemment. Il n'a pas toléré qu'un vampire puisse agir de la sorte. J'ai préféré lui dire que tu n'avais pas pu retrouver celui qui t'avait fait ça. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, vu sa réaction, mais je me suis sentie obligée de l'en informer.

---Ce n'est pas un problème, Alice.

---Après ça, ils m'ont tous les deux souris et m'ont affirmée qu'ils comprenaient tes choix et les respectaient.

Je fus soulagée, peut-être plus que je ne l'aurais dû car Alice m'interpella.

---Tu pensais qu'ils allaient te demander de faire un choix ou de t'éloigner de nous ?

---Non… pas vraiment. Je me dis juste que j'aurais dû leur faire assez confiance pour tout leur avouer. Ca nous aurait éviter pas mal d'ennuis… Et pour tes frères et sœurs ?

---Edward a dû entendre notre conversation. Il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre toute la soirée... Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Elle me caressa le bras doucement, voyant ma préoccupation. La réaction d'Edward était légitime, elle n'avait pas besoin de me rassurer, pourtant, elle reprit avec plus de gaieté dans la voix.

---Emmett m'a soufflé quelque chose comme « tant qu'on est pas obligé de jouer à la dînette avec les loups ! », ce que je prends pour une réaction assez positive !

Bella riait sous cape. Apparemment, Emmett était connu pour son manque total de sérieux. J'en avais d'ailleurs été témoin lors de notre première rencontre. Alice passa outre le rire de la jeune femme et continua.

---Jasper fait confiance en mon jugement. Et avant que tu n'émettes un doute quelconque, mon jugement est que tu es une personne tout à fait fréquentable.

Alice tournait en dérision notre discussion, ce qui n'arrangea pas le fou rire de Bella.

---Quant à Rosalie, elle n'a émis aucune remarque. Ce qui dans son jargon signifie aussi qu'elle accepte tes choix.

Bella ne fut plus aussi hilare à ces mots.

---J'abandonne ! Rosalie doit vraiment me détester !

---Eh ! intervins-je.

Je n'étais pas le moins du monde offusquée par les propos de Bella, mais l'ambiance qu'avait installé Alice était devenue contagieuse.

---Oh ! Je voulais pas dire que vu ce que tu as fait, elle n'aurait pas dû te pardonner, Cassie !

---Tu t'enfonces, Bella, se moqua Alice.

Elle comprit rapidement que nous la faisions marcher, et cessa de chercher des excuses potentielles.

---Il n'empêche que Rosalie ne m'aime toujours pas. A chaque fois que je suis en sa compagnie, j'ai l'impression d'être avec ma future belle-mère !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour d'imaginer la scène que Bella décrivait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

---Ce n'est pas drôle… soupira Bella.

---Je suis désolée, Bella, pouffais-je toujours de rire.

Le silence s'insinua doucement, nous aidant à retrouver notre calme. Je m'entêtais à fixer la fenêtre qui se trouvait devant moi, laissant apercevoir la fine pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. J'aimais ce temps brumeux et diffus. Il me rendait sereine et paresseuse. Le cœur de Bella rythmait doucement les gouttes d'eau qui heurtaient la vitre. J'aurais pu m'endormir sans le moindre mal…

---Comment était-il ? murmura Bella.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'entendre son prénom, pour savoir que Bella parlait d'Adriel. Je soupirai.

---Il ressemblait beaucoup à Jacob. J'aimais énormément son côté maladroit. Malgré toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir, il avait toujours su garder ce côté si humain. Il était celui d'entre nous qui n'avait pas succombé à cette part si sauvage que les loups éveillaient en nous. Il restait sensible à tellement de choses. Je n'avais pas besoin de parler. Il lui suffisait de me regarder et il savait ce qui m'ennuyait, ce que je pensais, et il n'avait pas besoin de lire mes pensées pour ça.

---Jacob agissait de la même façon avec moi…

Je souris tendrement à Bella.

---Je n'en doute pas. Tu lui manques beaucoup…

Elle fut surprise de ma confidence.

---Il n'en parle pas… C'est juste des impressions, son attitude quand je parle de toi. Il regrette ce qui a pu se passer. Mais il comprend tes choix, surtout depuis que je suis entrée dans sa vie. Je suis même sûre qu'il t'accepterait même lorsque tu auras décidé de changer. Adriel aurait fait la même chose. Encore une chose qu'ils ont en commun. Contrairement à lui, à une époque, je n'aurais même pas chercher à te comprendre. J'aurais préféré te tuer plutôt que de laisser une humaine devenir vampire... Oh, je suis désolée !

---Non, c'est rien, Cassie. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. J'aurais été une ennemie potentielle.

Je soupirai.

---Mais beaucoup de choses ont changé… Adriel n'est plus là, je suis une vampire… En repensant à tout ça, je me dis souvent que j'aurais préféré mourir ce jour-là. Et puis, je vous vois autour de moi, si compréhensifs, si aimants. Alors je me dis qu'après tout, la souffrance en valait la peine.

---Comment as-tu fait pour surmonter ça ? Lorsque j'ai cru perdre Edward…

---On ne le surmonte pas, Bella. On apprend à vivre avec… en espérant qu'un jour tout disparaisse… mais ça n'arrive pas.

---Je n'aurais pas dû te demander…

---Ce n'est rien, Bella. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs après tout…

Soudain, je fus attirée par des pensées me concernant. Jacob attendait devant le lycée, se demandant s'il pouvait se permettre de venir me chercher ou pas. Un sourire illumina mon visage.

---Je dois vous quitter, désolée.

Voyant mon humeur plutôt joyeuse, mes amies n'eurent pas besoin de me poser des questions.

Alors que je quittais la bibliothèque, une silhouette familière m'apparut. Edward se tenait adossé aux casiers, attendant sûrement que Bella sorte le rejoindre. Nos regards ne se croisèrent qu'une fraction de seconde. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'une joute verbale, pas maintenant. Je le dépassais sans chercher d'autres contacts visuels.

Je fus surprise de sentir sa main se saisir doucement de mon poignet. Me retournant, je vis qu'il était aussi étonné que moi de son geste. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à défaire son étreinte. Il fixait ses doigts entrelacés autour de ma peau translucide comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que tout cela signifiait. Il avait peur. Pas cette peur qui vous paralyse, vous laissant sans défense face au danger qui vous guette. Non, cette peur qui vous vrille l'estomac. Cette peur que vous savez toujours présente et que vous avez envie de combattre plus que tout autre chose. Mon arrivée dans leur vie avait chamboulé un monde dans lequel ils croyaient tout savoir, tout connaître. Pour Edward j'étais la preuve que la vie ne pouvait pas être contrôlée. Bella était si fragile, si vulnérable. Tant de dangers la guettaient sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. C'était la vie. Rien de plus. Tous les humains devaient faire avec. Mais, lui savait qu'il y avait pire dans ce monde. Des êtres féroces et sadiques qui ne tiendraient pas compte de son amour, de son désespoir le plus profond face à ce petit être si insignifiant qu'était sa bien-aimée. Et moi dans tout cela ? J'étais l'horreur même. La preuve que des êtres encore plus monstrueux foulaient cette terre. Des dangers supplémentaires auxquels Edward ne pouvait rien… Pourtant, ses yeux me fixaient avec une étrange douceur. Malgré tout ce que je représentais, il ne parvenait pas à me regarder avec la haine que lui inspiraient ses craintes.

---Edward ?

Il sembla se rappeler ma présence, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

---Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû… Je voulais seulement te protéger d'eux…

---Je le sais, Edward. Ce n'est rien.

---Je…

Il voulut continuer, mais quelque chose le dérangea. Je me retournai et vis que Jacob était dans le champ de vision d'Edward. Je soupirai.

---Je ne les accepterais pas, me souffla-t-il.

---Ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Je veux juste que vous acceptiez le fait qu'ils sont aussi ma famille.

Edward baissa les yeux sur sa main. Il tenait toujours mon poignet. Je n'y voyais aucune agressivité, juste un besoin de me retenir. Nous restâmes quelques instants immobiles, puis il relâcha son étreinte. Je sentis son regard me suivre alors que je quittais le bâtiment, mais il était incapable de voir le plus important…

Le froid m'assaillit aussitôt que les portes claquèrent derrière moi. Je n'aurais pas dû le ressentir, pourtant j'étais frigorifiée. Je fixais Jacob, immobile. La partie de moi qui retenait tant de choses obscures venaient de se rouvrir. Je suffoquais sans pouvoir le montrer. J'avais fait tant d'efforts pour ne pas m'effondrer une nouvelle fois. Mais en le voyant, tout s'envola en éclats. Pourquoi devait-il tant lui ressembler ? Pourquoi me faire aimer un homme qui me ramener inlassablement à mon douloureux passé ?

Je m'avançais vers Jacob, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Il ne vit pas cette autre moi, qui aurait voulu le fuir pour ne plus souffrir. La vie était injuste.

* * *

J'ai dépassé le cap des 1000 hits ! Alors merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !


	12. Chapter 12

Sérieusement, tous vos commentaires m'aident vraiment à continuer cette fic ! Donc un grand merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews et à ceux qui me lisent !

* * *

****

****

**_Verdict _**

---Que se passe-t-il ?

Jake me regarda décontenancé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, et l'instant d'après, j'affichais un sourire charmeur en lui posant une question des plus anodines.

---Quoi ?

---Pour que tu viennes me chercher au lycée alors qu'Edward et Alice y sont, c'est que ça doit être urgent.

Jouer la carte de l'indifférence. Ne plus penser à rien. Se focaliser sur le moment présent. C'était le seul moyen pour ne pas se laisser aller.

---Euh… Oui. Sam voudrait te parler.

---A propos de mon esclandre…

---Non. On savait déjà que tu étais l'une des leurs… enfin…

---C'est pas grave Jake. C'est la vérité.

Il baissa les yeux, se montrant plus gêné qu'à l'habitude. Il arborait son air maladroit que j'aimais tant. Un frisson me parcourut.

---Il voudrait te parler des Cullen, finit-il par murmurer.

Il n'était pas à l'aise. Il aurait préféré ne pas être le messager. Il me fixa, attendant ma réponse. Mon silence n'était pas dû à une hésitation quelconque. Il fallait que Sam et moi discutions de certaines choses, j'en étais consciente. J'essayais juste de ne pas penser à Adriel, à cette nuit…

---Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter la rencontre. Du moins pas aujourd'hui.

---C'est bon, Jake. Ça ne me dérange pas.

---D'accord.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la portière passager, et me laissa prendre place dans la Golf. Le plus naturellement du monde, nos mains s'effleurèrent, mais j'eus un mouvement de recul, m'éloignant aussi subtilement que possible de lui. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Tout cela n'allait pas pouvoir durer éternellement et je ne voulais pas le blesser… Il prit place à côté de moi sans paraître troubler par mon attitude. Le moteur de la voiture se mit à vibrer, et nous partîmes en direction de la Push.

Je savais pertinemment que le silence que j'imposais n'allait pas plaire à Jake. J'étais la première à détester ce genre de situation lorsque je me trouvais avec lui et il le savait. J'essayais de ne pas remarquer les regards inquiets qu'il me lançait, mais cela m'était impossible. A chaque fois, mes muscles se contractaient comme si l'énervement me gagnait peu à peu. L'inquiétude de Jacob se transforma en agacement.

---Qu'est qu'il y a ?

Sa voix était contenue. Je sentais qu'il parvenait difficilement à garder son calme. Je contrôlais ma respiration avec peine pour paraître le plus décontractée possible.

---Rien, Jake.

Brusquement, la voiture se braqua. Par réflexe, mes mains se cramponnèrent au siège. Nous avions beau être d'une constitution plus robuste que la normale, son geste avait été stupide. Perplexe, je fixais Jacob. Il était furieux.

---Qu'est ce qui te prends ? hurlais-je.

---C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question !

---Quoi ?

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. J'aurais dû essayer de le calmer, mais c'était hors de mes capacités. J'étais dans le même état nerveux que lui.

Ne supportant plus de le voir me fixer avec autant de colère, je sortis de la voiture. Une seconde plus tard, la porte du conducteur claquait violemment. Jake était derrière moi.

---Dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

---Non !

Ma voix trembla. J'étais terrifiée. Croyant que sa colère en était la cause, il se radoucit et voulut me toucher. Ce fut encore pire. J'écartais son bras avant même qu'il ne me touche.

---Ne me touche pas !

La colère de Jake venait de s'envoler. Il me regardait avec une inquiétude qui renforça mon énervement. Je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir. Je ne voulais pas que tout ça resurgisse. J'avais pris soin de ne pas en parler à Alice et Bella, ce matin-là. Je voulais oublier ça. Plus que tout au monde. Mais qui pourrait comprendre l'abjection totale que j'avais pour cet unique souvenir, alors que j'avais traversé tant d'épreuves douloureuses. Qui comprendrait que ce souvenir-là était un fardeau dont je ne supportais plus le poids ?

---Cassie, tu me fais peur…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu reparler d'Adriel aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi le comportement de mes amis m'avait fait sentir si coupable ? Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Jamais je n'avais voulu ça !

Jacob voulut se rapprocher, tenter de me calmer. Le toucher, le regarder, sentir sa présence… tout cela faisait ressortir ce que je voulais cacher. C'était trop dur.

---S'il te plait… Recule…

---Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, me murmura-t-il.

Il fit encore un pas de plus. Je me tenais la tête entre les mains, ne cachant même plus les pleurs qui encore une fois me brûlaient de l'intérieur.

---Je ne veux pas me souvenir…

---De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

---A chaque fois que je te touche, les souvenirs reviennent… C'est trop dur. Je t'aime à en mourir, mais je ne supporte plus cette souffrance. Et tu lui ressembles tellement…

Mes mots le blessaient. Mais il n'allait pas renoncer. Tendrement, il m'enlaça, me protégeant de son immense silhouette. Mes pleurs redoublèrent.

---Je lui ai menti… Il est mort alors que je lui mentais…

Jake resserra son étreinte. Je ne pouvais arrêter le flot de mes paroles, tant pis si cela devait nous amener à nous séparer.

---Le coup que j'ai reçu à l'estomac lors de l'attaque… c'était bien plus grave que ça…

---Calme-toi. Reprend ton souffle.

Mes poings se resserrèrent contre lui. Il fallait que je lui dise.

---J'étais enceinte… J'attendais un enfant quand ils ont commencé à frapper notre village ! Le vampire qui m'a attaquée, ne m'a pas seulement frappée, il m'a transpercé de part en part…

---Tu as perdu l'enfant…

L'horreur se lisait dans sa voix.

---Je n'ai pas pu le dire à Adriel… lorsque je l'ai découvert agonisant, son premier réflexe fut de toucher mon ventre pour s'assurer que son fils allait bien. Il n'a pas senti le sang s'écouler de ma plaie… il n'en était plus capable. Il m'a demandée si nous allions bien et je n'ai pas pu lui dire la vérité. Il est mort en pensant que nous étions sains et saufs.

---Tu voulais simplement qu'il parte en paix…

---Tu ne comprends pas… je n'ai pas pu le protéger. Je n'ai pas pu protéger l'homme que j'aimais et mon propre enfant !

---Cassandra, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

---C'est bien ça le problème. Je n'ai pas pu les protéger alors qui me dit que je pourrais te protéger toi !

Le fond du problème résidait dans cette simple constatation. Ce que je ne supporterais pas, ce serait de refaire les mêmes erreurs, encore une fois. Je ne pourrais pas. J'avais pris conscience de tout cela. Si j'avais voulu être seule durant toutes ces années, c'était pour oublier cette peur atroce qui s'empare de vous avec une cruauté immense. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de perdre d'autres personnes que j'aimais. C'était pour cela que ce souvenir me faisait tant souffrir. Il me rappelait combien j'étais faible.

Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre durant plus d'une heure. Rien n'aurait pu faire disparaître cette peur. Mais en sentant le cœur de Jacob battre si fort dans sa poitrine, je compris qu'il était inutile de vouloir se cacher derrière la solitude.

---Dis, tu ne vas pas attraper froid sous cette pluie ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement. Non, je n'allais pas tomber malade… Je ne le pouvais plus.

---Je suis désolée.

---Ne le sois pas. Si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là. Ne garde pas tout ça pour toi, même si je dois en souffrir, c'est encore pire de te voir dans cet état.

---Promis.

Je lui fis le signe des scouts, ce qui le rassura et lui fit en même temps échapper un large sourire. Il essuya les dernières larmes qui courraient sur mes joues avec son pouce, puis m'embrassa sur le front.

---Je suis du genre torturée…

---Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu perdrais tout ton charme sans ça.

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et me ramena à la voiture. Ma tête se reposa sur son épaule.

---On peut toujours reporter la réunion, tu sais.

---Ca va, Jake. La crise est passée.

Il n'était pas si convaincu que cela, mais il m'ouvrit tout de même la portière de la voiture. Je m'y glissais, échappant ainsi à la pluie qui continuait de tomber avec force. Jacob chercha une serviette sur les sièges arrières et me la tendit. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire, je ne risquais pas de tomber malade, mais j'appréciais le geste.

La Push n'était qu'à quelques minutes du lieu où nous nous étions arrêtés. Mais Jake ne me conduisit pas chez son père cette fois-ci. Je reconnus rapidement le chemin menant à la maison de Sam et d'Emily.

---Sam est seul ? m'inquiétais-je. Vous n'êtes pas tous conviés à cette réunion ?

---Euh… non. Sam a préféré te voir en petit comité.

---Est-ce que je dois y voir quelque chose de personnel ou pas ?

---Non ! Il a juste pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise.

Je regardais Jake avec une pointe de curiosité. Il comprit que je le taquinais, et sortit de la voiture en marmonnant quelques mots que je ne pus déchiffrer.

A l'intérieur, Emily s'afférait autour de viennoiseries sortant à peine du four. Elle nous gratifia d'un sourire sincère, et nous invita à nous asseoir. Sam apparut au même instant. Il nous salua, et vint nous rejoindre à la table après avoir embrassé Emily.

Il soupira.

---Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis avec les Cullen ?

---Non, Sam, tout va bien.

---Très bien.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, essayant de retrouver ses idées.

---Sam, tu peux en venir au fait. Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre des gants avec moi.

Il me sourit d'un air gêné et commença.

---Je ne vais pas te cacher que l'intrusion de vampires sur notre territoire n'est pas la meilleure chose qui ait été faite pour améliorer nos relations.

---C'est en grande partie de ma faute, Sam.

---Oui, je le sais. Non pas que je t'en veuille, je comprends parfaitement que tu aies voulu garder un tel secret, mais les choses se sont compliquées. Mon opinion et celle des garçons ont beaucoup de poids au conseil, mais un grand nombre de Quileutes n'ont pas accepté la violation de notre territoire.

---Vous voulez les chasser de Forks ?

L'angoisse me gagnait.

---Non. Nous savons pertinemment que si nous le demandons à Carlisle, il quittera la ville avec les siens. Je suis sûr qu'il a compris dans quelle situation ses « enfants » l'avaient mis. Mais ça ne résoudra pas notre problème.

---Quel problème ?

---Ils resteront des vampires, même à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

---Excuse-moi, Sam, mais j'ai du mal à voir où tu veux en venir.

---S'ils restent à Forks, nous pouvons garder un œil sur eux…

---Et je pourrais aussi rester par la même occasion.

---Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, mais oui.

Nous rîmes tous les trois à sa remarque.

---Je suppose quand même qu'il y a un mais à tout ça.

---Plus aucun écart, Cassie. Quelque qu'il soit. A la moindre incartade, ce ne sera pas un simple bannissement de Forks qu'ils devront redouter.

---Vous leur déclarerez la guerre…

---Nous y sommes contraints, Cassie. Imagine ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'étais pas intervenu avec Jake, ce jour-là. Qui aurait pu les calmer ? Qui aurait pu empêcher le combat ?

Je baissai les yeux. Je savais que Sam avait raison, mais la décision prise par le conseil ne me plaisait pas. Il y avait tellement de chose à prendre en compte, et ils se bornaient à ne voir que l'intrusion sur leur territoire.

---Très bien, soufflai-je. J'en informerais Carlisle.

---Tu ne cherches pas à plaider leur cause ?

---Sam. Je connais la façon de penser des hommes du conseil. Ils me tolèrent, c'est déjà beaucoup, mais jamais ils ne changeront d'avis sur une telle décision.

Mon ton avait été plus ferme que je l'aurais souhaité. J'étais irritée par ce que venait de m'apprendre Sam, mais qui aurait pu changer cela ? Personne. Autant prendre ce qu'on nous offrait sans rechigner. Le verdict aurait pu être beaucoup moins clément, j'en étais consciente.

Nous ne restâmes guère plus longtemps malgré l'invitation d'Emily à rester dîner avec eux. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à avoir une discussion enjouée.

---Tu lui en veux ? me questionna Jake sur le chemin du retour.

---Non. J'aurais juste aimé que cela ne prenne pas de telles proportions. J'espère juste de tout cœur que rien ne viendra perturber cette paix si fragile… Jake ?

---Oui.

---Je suis désolée de te mêler à tout ça. Tu n'as pas la meilleure place dans toute cette histoire.

---Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je survivrais à tout ça !

Je n'avais pas envie de rire. Au creux de mon estomac, cette peur qui me répugnait tant me rappela sa présence. Et elle avait raison de gronder…


	13. Chapter 13

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire. Alors un grand merci tout simplement ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! bisous

* * *

_**Sensations**_

Mes ongles frappaient mon bureau avec un rythme effréné. Je ne m'aperçus de ce geste que lorsque M. Loonis posa sa main sur la mienne m'empêchant de continuer. S'il fut surpris par mon contact glacial, je le fus tout autant de sa présence auprès de moi. Nos regards se croisèrent. Malgré l'irritation qu'il put lire dans mes yeux, il me sourit simplement, me montrant qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir continuer son cours sans gêne.

---Désolée.

Sur le tableau, en majuscules blanches, le titre de la leçon du jour me narguait. « La guerre, ses raisons et ses conséquences ». Lorsque j'étais entré dans la salle, j'avais d'abord cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Le monde entier ne tournait pas autour de notre existence. Et de toute façon qui aurait pu savoir dans quelle situation nous nous trouvions tous.

Je ruminais ainsi depuis près de 27 minutes. J'avais cessé d'écouter M. Loonis au bout des premières cinq minutes. Des images défilaient devant mes yeux grands ouverts. Mon imagination s'était alliée à la peur sourde qui me hantait depuis hier. Des crocs, du sang, des cris. J'arrivais à garder un calme impérial pourtant ma nervosité n'avait trompé personne. Je pouvais sentir les regards d'Edward et Bella, derrière moi. Ils s'inquiétaient, je le savais bien. J'en détestais encore plus ma position. J'allais de nouveau être l'oiseau de mauvais augure, mais à quoi bon se leurrer… il allait bien falloir mettre toute la famille au courant de la menace qui pesait sur eux.

A la sonnerie, je fus la première à sortir. J'étais tellement préoccupée que je ne sentis pas la présence d'Alice à mes côtés. J'étais complètement à côté de mes pompes.

---Cassie ?

Au son de sa voix, je sursautais. Elle me regarda curieusement. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter de façon aussi humaine. J'aurais dû la sentir approcher. Et ce détail ne lui échappa aucunement.

---Ok, très bien ! Quoique ce soit, je ferais tout pour te sortir les vers du nez, alors tu as intérêt à nous dire ce qui ne va pas.

J'aurais pu rire dans d'autres circonstances. Mais la détermination d'Alice et mon inquiétude n'avaient rien de drôles. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je vis son visage déchiqueté par des griffes acérées, le sang souillant son délicat visage. J'avais vu la guerre, je l'avais même vécue. Je savais pertinemment ce que représentait tout cela. Les carnages, les meurtres, la folie. Et à l'époque, ce n'était que des hommes contre des hommes, pas des créatures mythiques dotées de pouvoirs effrayants se déchirant pour sauver leur peuple respectif. Sam m'avait demandé purement et simplement de contrôler l'incontrôlable. Nous étions des bêtes sauvages. Même moi, j'étais incapable de garder le contrôle sur mes instincts. Un jour ou l'autre, l'un d'entre nous commettrait une erreur, c'était inévitable.

---Il faut que je vous parle. A toute la famille, Bella y compris.

Alice se détendit quelque peu. Elle avait déjà dû penser aux méthodes qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour me faire parler, et la connaissant, j'aurais de toute façon fini par cracher le morceau.

Edward n'avait pas perdu de temps. Les cours n'étaient même pas finis que nous nous retrouvâmes dans la demeure des Cullen. Nous étions tous les huit assis autour de la longue table en laqué blanc du salon, attendant que Carlisle nous rejoigne. Il n'avait pas pu se rendre chez lui dès le coup de fil de son fils. L'hôpital avait besoin de lui pour une affaire urgente, mais il avait promis de faire aussi vite que possible. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il tienne sa promesse car la tension qui régnait dans la pièce ne me plaisait guère. J'avais envie de cracher le morceau sans plus attendre. Cela aurait pu détendre tout le monde… enfin, dans un certain sens.

Entendre la porte d'entrée claquer me fit lâcher un soupir de soulagement. En nous découvrant ainsi attablés, je crus apercevoir un sourire sur les lèvres de Carlisle, mais cela ne dura pas. Malgré le fait que nous donnions l'image d'une réunion mafieuse, il compris rapidement que l'inquiétude qui nous hantait tous n'était pas amène à la plaisanterie. Il vint nous rejoindre, et tout en me saluant, m'invita à commencer.

---Je ne sais pas si vous allez apprécier ce que j'ai à dire, mais je ne peux pas le garder plus longtemps pour moi.

Je pris une grande inspiration. J'avais cette désagréable sensation d'être une souris entourée de lions affamés. C'était certes stupide, mais le regard glacial de Rosalie n'aidait pas mon imagination à se calmer.

---Les Quileutes se sont réunis après la…

Choisir le mot qui convenait n'était pas vraiment facile. J'avais tout de suite pensé à altercation, mais c'était beaucoup trop sujet à discussion. J'optais donc pour autre chose.

---…dernière rencontre avec la meute. Malgré ma plaidoirie et la compréhension de Sam vis à vis des causes de cet événement, ces vieux fous n'ont pas vu au-delà du conflit qui aurait pu naître.

---Ils veulent nous bannir de Forks ?

La question de Carlisle n'était pas teintée d'amertume ou de colère. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était déjà préparé depuis longtemps à cette option.

---Non. En fait, ils préfèrent vous savoir à une distance qui leur permet encore de vous surveiller.

---En v'la une bonne !

---Emmett !

---Quoi ? Ils veulent pas non plus nous tenir en laisse ! C'est eux les chiens, pas nous !

Mes poings se crispèrent. Je savais très bien qu'Emmett ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était tout simplement sur le coup de la colère, mais au fond de moi, ces quelques mots me firent mal. Rosalie avait posé sa main sur celle de son compagnon pour le calmer, mais il s'était déjà rendu compte de lui-même qu'il m'avait blessé.

---Je suis désolé, Cassie.

---C'est rien…

Le silence s'atténua, me rendant encore plus nerveuse que je l'étais déjà. J'appréhendais de plus en plus les mots que j'allais devoir prononcer par la suite.

---Cassandra ? Peux-tu continuer, s'il te plait ?

La voix de Carlisle était toujours aussi douce et posée. Il semblait jouer le rôle du médiateur, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une joute verbale. Moi contre tous les autres. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce que je voulais. Je désirais juste qu'ils sachent…

---Vous pouvez quitter Forks quand bon vous semblera. Ne pensez surtout pas qu'ils vous ordonnent de rester ici. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent. De leur point de vue, c'est une seconde chance…

J'hésitais quelque peu à continuer. Je fixais Emmett sans que lui n'ose me lancer un regard. Il était toujours en proie à la gêne qu'avait causé les propos qu'il avait eus.

---Ils désirent juste protéger leur peuple, mais ils ne vous empêcheront pas de partir si c'est ce que vous désirez.

---Et si nous restons ?

La question d'Esmée m'emmena au problème suivant. Elle semblait savoir quelle allait être ma réponse. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une crainte que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

---Plus aucun faux pas. Si quelque chose arrive à Forks, ce sera une guerre ouverte…

Tous fermèrent les yeux, prenant l'ampleur de ma réponse. J'aurais tellement aimé que les choses se passent différemment.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Carlisle reprit la parole.

---Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis ?

---Pardon ?

---Est-ce que nous divulguer ces informations t'apportera des ennuis ?

---Non, Carlisle ! Et même si cela avait été le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne devriez pas être au courant. Les Quileutes ne cherchent pas la guerre, ils souhaitent juste la paix pour les leurs.

---Je comprends parfaitement, rassure-toi.

Il regarda les siens, pensif. Puis, s'attardant sur Bella, il continua.

---Nous avions de toute façon prévu de partir dans très peu de temps. Certaines choses vont nous empêcher de rester ici.

Bien sûr. Bella. Elle désirait devenir l'une des nôtres. Rester auprès d'Edward même en sachant les sacrifices que cela comportait. Et pour cela, ils leur fallaient rompre le pacte en toute connaissance de causes. La vie avait toujours été injuste, n'est-ce pas ?

---Pour quand est-ce prévu ?

Carlisle me scruta. Il devait se demander si cette information pouvait m'être transmise. Oui, j'étais après tout la compagne d'un loup…

---Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre. Je comprendrais que vous voudriez garder cette information…

---Peu de temps après la remise des diplômes de ces jeunes gens, me coupa le patriarche des Cullen.

Je fus quelque peu surprise, ce qu'il remarqua inévitablement.

---Pour répondre à la question qui était sous-entendue : nous te faisons toujours confiance. Quant à pourquoi après la remise des diplômes, eh bien tout simplement parce qu'une fois les enfants à l'université, les choses seront plus faciles.

Bella pourrait devenir une vampire sans alerter ses parents. Elle n'aurait plus besoin de se justifier, elle ne serait plus un danger potentiel pour son père. Oui, je comprenais parfaitement.

---D'ici là, reprit-il, il semblerait que nous soyons tenu de garder profil bas.

Il regarda sa montre. Une moue réprobatrice déforma son tendre sourire.

---Je dois vous laisser. Je n'ai pu obtenir que peu de temps. Cassandra ! Merci de nous avoir informé de la situation. Et ne t'inquiète pas d'avantage. Tout se passera bien.

Je ne lui rendis qu'un bref sourire. Il repartait déjà vers la porte d'entrée. Je ne pus détacher mon regard de l'endroit où il avait disparu. J'avais espéré voir un des poids qui me comprimaient la poitrine s'envoler, mais malgré ma confession et les paroles de Carlisle, rien n'y faisait.

---Cassie ?

Je relevais la tête vers Bella. Elle me souriait chaleureusement.

---Tu peux rester un peu ?

---Oui, bien sûr.

Derrière elle, Alice me fit un clin d'œil complice. Docilement, je suivis les deux couples jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. J'entendis Rosalie et Emmett sortirent. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela. M'en voulait-il vraiment ? Ou était-ce simplement une gêne qu'il ne supportait pas ? Une main se glissa dans la mienne comme pour me sortir de mes pensées. Je fus étonnée de voir Jasper se tenir à mes côtés.

« Il est simplement parti se calmer. Il est du genre impulsif, mais ne te mets pas dans la tête qu'il te déteste. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas. »

Venant de lui, ces paroles eurent plus d'impact sur moi. Je pus enfin sourire sincèrement ce qui visiblement lui fit plaisir.

Edward entraîna Bella sur le canapé de la chambre, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper occupèrent les larges coussins qui couvraient le parquet. Je vins m'adosser au canapé faisant face à l'incroyable bibliothèque musicale de notre hôte.

---Tu as eu de meilleurs jours, hein ?

Je soupirai.

---Ce n'est pas grave, Edward. On s'y fait, tu sais !

Mon humour eut au moins le mérite de faire rire tout le monde. Ils semblaient tous prendre la chose avec beaucoup de légèreté. Je ne savais pas trop comment prendre ça. Etait-ce pour me remonter le moral ? Ou bien, ne mesuraient-ils pas vraiment l'ampleur de la situation ?

---Carlisle a raison, continua Jasper. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait été en bon terme avec eux.

---Et puis, c'est Edward qui a commencé !

---Eh !

---Ben quoi, renchérit Alice. Je veux pas paraître mesquine, mais c'est la stricte vérité. C'est toi qui as commencé à titiller Jacob. Oh… J'ai vraiment dit ça à haute voix ? Jasper ?

---Je crains que oui.

---Désolée.

Il était vrai que sur les cinq personnes présentes dans cette salle, trois étaient plutôt assez proche de Jake. Mais Alice eut une mimique si amusante en s'apercevant de son erreur qu'aucun de nous trois ne souleva sa remarque.

---J'essayerais de minimiser les choses quand vous déciderez de partir. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire.

---Ne t'inquiètes Cassie. On connaît les risques de tout cela. On s'y est déjà préparé.

---C'est à moi de me sentir mal maintenant, souffla Bella.

Je glissais ma main sur sa jambe, lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas à se torturer l'esprit.

---On ne choisit pas celui qu'on aime, et je suis bien placée pour te le dire.

En disant cela, je remarquais qu'après tout, Bella et moi n'étions pas si différentes l'une de l'autre. Nos sentiments pouvaient déclencher à tout moment une guerre que nous ne souhaitions pas. Et pourtant, nous n'étions aucunement prête à abandonner l'homme que nous aimions. L'amour rendait égoïste… mais au-delà de ça, nous étions capables des pires sacrifices.

---Bella ?

---Oui.

---Ca ne t'effraie pas ?

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui poser la question alors que nous étions si nombreux, mais cela ne sembla pas la gêner. Au son de sa voix, je compris rapidement qu'elle était déterminée dans ses choix.

---Pour être franche, depuis ton arrivée, beaucoup moins. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'allais pas perdre autant de choses que je le croyais. Je sais que le sang de loup-garou qui coule dans tes veines te rend plus humaine, mais j'aime à croire que ça ne fait pas tout. Et puis, maintenant, je sais que Jake ne sera plus seul. Je tiens à noter que mes propos risquent de me coûter beaucoup, mais c'est dit !

Elle lança un regard complice à Edward. Nos rires et la franchise de sa bien aimée le rendirent peut-être plus apte à comprendre que Bella avait encore de l'affection pour Jake, mais en le regardant pincer doucement la joue de Bella, je vis qu'il en était tout autre. Au fond de lui, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers l'homme qui m'aimait. Il avait sauvé Bella, il la lui avait rendu. Et malgré la jalousie qui le hantait, il était sûr des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard, comme il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier son ami Quileute.

Notre conversation continua sur ce ton de légèreté. Je ne savais plus vraiment qui racontait les derniers exploits de Bella à lutter contre l'apesanteur. Seuls les rires me parvenaient en fond sonore. Sans que j'y prête réellement attention, mon regard s'était fixé sur le velux qui nous surplombait. Les nuages étaient plus clairs qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils avaient quelque chose d'hypnotisant, tout comme les murmures que je percevais. Je sentis mon corps se détendre. J'aurais dû trouver cela plaisant, mais petit à petit, j'eus comme des vertiges, la sensation que mon corps répondait à peine à ce que je désirais. Je voulus ramener mon regard sur mes amis. Tout m'apparut au ralenti. Je ne percevais plus le son si plaisant de leurs rires, juste ma respiration et ces murmures incessants. Mais ils ne venaient pas d'eux. Tout était couvert par un voile, m'empêchant de distinguer correctement ce que je voulais. J'avais déjà ressenti cela… oui… il y avait plusieurs mois de cela.

---Edward ? Alice ?

L'affolement de Bella me parvint comme un son strident et déformé.

---Cassie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Prise de panique, la jeune femme me retint juste avant que je ne tombe au sol. Son contact fut comme une décharge électrique. Les yeux grands ouverts, j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration.

---Cassie, réponds-moi !

---Ca va, haletai-je.

---Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

La voix de Jasper était aussi anxieuse que celle de Bella. En me relevant doucement, je vis qu'Edward se tenait la tête et qu'Alice était recroquevillée dans les bras de son compagnon.

---Ce n'est pas normal, soufflai-je. Ça ne met jamais arrivé. C'était comme une conversation lointaine mais jamais je n'ai ressenti ça.

---Elle ne devait pas être si lointaine que ça, murmura Edward. Je les ai entendus. Ces murmures… Mon pouvoir ne me permet pas encore d'entendre des conversations comme celles-ci.

---Et je n'ai jamais eu de visions où rien ne m'apparaissait.

Nous nous regardions tous les cinq, apeurés, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de nous arriver. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avions pas le temps de chercher des réponses à tout cela.

---Bella… ton père… il faut que je te ramène…

Je secouai la tête, essayant de remettre mes idées en ordre. Les sensations désagréables se dissipaient peu à peu, mais le malaise restait toujours.

---Parlez-en à Carlisle. Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais autant en être sûr.

Jasper me fit signe qu'il ne manquerait pas de le faire. Bella ne voulait pas quitter Edward, mais celui-ci l'enjoigna de me suivre, prétextant qu'il allait bien.

Sur le trajet de retour, Bella n'osa pas me questionner. Elle paraissait assez choquée par les événements ce que je comprenais aisément. Nous voir tous les trois défaillir sans prévenir, surtout sachant que notre constitution était loin d'envier n'importe quel grand sportif, pouvait facilement vous apeurer.

Tout en gardant le regard fixé sur la route, je posais ma main droite sur la jambe de Bella. Elle sursauta.

---Eh. Est-ce que tu veux que je m'arrête ?

---Non. Merci, Cassie. Ça va.

Je soupirai.

---Je sais que ça ne va pas forcément te convaincre, mais on est sujet au stress comme n'importe quel être humain. Avec les derniers événements, peut-être que notre subconscient à voulu nous rappeler à l'ordre. Tu sais, qu'on devrait lever le pied.

Je réussis à lui faire esquisser un léger sourire.

---Vous m'avez flanqué la trouille tous les trois, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

---Je te rassure, j'ai moi aussi eu peur.

Nos rires n'étaient guère convaincants, mais ils avaient au moins un peu détendu l'atmosphère.

---Tu crois vraiment que c'est le stress ?

---Pour être franche, je n'en sais rien. Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter alors que nous ne sommes certains de rien. Attendons de voir ce que Carlisle pourra nous dire…

---D'accord…


	14. Chapter 14

Bon pour être très originale, encore un grand merci à mes lecteurs et mes reviewers ! Un petit chapitre qui n'apporte pas forcément grand chose au grand mystère du chapitre 13, mais je l'aime beaucoup quand même ! Le prochain chapitre donnera plus de suspens !!

* * *

_**Incident**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Aucun de nous trois n'avaient eu à subir une nouvelle fois les impressions désagréables qui nous avaient tous secoués. Carlisle n'avait pas pu donner d'explications satisfaisantes à Bella ce qui, bien sûr, n'avait pas arrangé l'inquiétude qui rongeait la jeune femme. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Nous n'étions pas dupes. Rien de ce que nous avions vécu n'était une coïncidence. Quelque chose se tramait. Cependant, ni Alice, ni Edward, ni moi ne nous préoccupions de cela. C'était puéril, irresponsable et stupide. Peut-être même arrogant. Mais à ce moment-là, rien n'aurait pu nous faire entrevoir ce qui allait suivre…

Mercredi matin. A la base, un jour comme les autres. Nous nous étions retrouvés tous les cinq au lycée, prêts à affronter une nouvelle journée tout à fait ordinaire. Mais visiblement, la banderole qui surplombait le hall d'entrée nous réservait une toute autre surprise.

---Oh, c'est pas vrai, lâchai-je. Qui a eu l'info pour ça ?

Je fixais d'un regard réprobateur la bannière aux couleurs criardes. Bella s'était raidie, Alice restait la bouffe à demi-ouverte, et les garçons avaient une expression entre la désapprobation et le dégoût.

---Comment on a pu passer à côté de ça ? finit par réussir à articuler Bella. C'est le pire truc qui pouvait arriver et… on n'a pas été mis au courant.

Notre réaction pouvait paraître assez étrange, surtout vu les derniers événements. Nous agissions comme de parfaits adolescents, mais il y avait plus que ça. Si Bella craignait plus que tout les activités sportives, nous, nous les évitions. C'était la matière que nous séchions sans vergogne et pour de très bonnes raisons. A la moindre baisse de vigilance, tout contact avec un être humain serrait catastrophique. Contrôler nos forces et nos instincts alors que la frénésie nous entourait avait son lot de risques. En clair, aucun de nous ne souhaitait participer à cette compétition inter lycée. Malheureusement pour nous, nous apprîmes très rapidement que rester plantés, béas, dans le hall principal n'était pas la meilleure façon pour éviter ces pseudos épreuves sportives.

Par des circonstances assez obscures, nous fûmes embringués dans l'équipes de softball de notre lycée. Autant dire qu'aucun de nous n'était enchanté, Bella la première. Affalés sur les gradins, nous contemplions notre adorable amie qui tremblait à l'idée que son nom soit appeler pour se rendre sur le terrain.

Je détestais cette ambiance. Le mélange des odeurs corporelles, des eaux de toilettes, du parfum des crèmes de beauté, de nourriture qui s'accumulaient autour de nous me rendait nauséeuse. Je ne pouvais pas gérer tout ce qui m'entourait, ni même éviter que toutes ces fragrances m'assaillent sans vergogne. C'était comme se retrouver dans une parfumerie et essayer de se trouver une nouvelle eau de cologne. Au bout de cinq minutes d'essayage, vous ne pouviez plus rien distinguer correctement et vous commenciez déjà à avoir un mal de tête prenant. Pour moi, c'était encore pire. Si de loin, j'avais l'attitude d'une élève à l'allure « cool », il en était tout autre. Je n'étais pas allongée sur les genoux d'Alice pour défier cette mascarade d'esprit sportif, mais parce que j'étais réellement malade.

---Tu peux te faire porter pâle, tu sais, me souffla Edward.

---Bella serait capable de me tuer…

Il me gratifia d'un large sourire. Il était le mieux placé pour connaître l'aversion de Bella pour les sports en tout genre. La jeune femme était dotée d'une incroyable maladresse ainsi que de deux pieds gauches. Voir l'un de nous se défiler alors qu'elle était sur le point de craquer aurait sans aucun doute déclencher sa fureur !

---Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Ils veulent me rendre dingue !

Bella venait de remonter les gradins en notre direction, assez remontée. L'attente lui tapait sur le système, et c'était assez compréhensible.

---Vous croyez qu'ils vont oser m'appeler ? Sans me vanter, j'ai une assez mauvaise réputation sur un terrain, et le but, c'est de gagner, non !

Ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement autour d'elle, mais me voir mal en point lui fit oublier ce qui la torturait.

---Cass ? Tu vas bien ?

---Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

---Tu es plus blanche que d'habitude.

---C'est l'inconvénient de se nourrir plus régulièrement. Je suis plus sensible à mon environnement, et vous êtes très nombreux aujourd'hui.

Sa moue me fit comprendre qu'elle imaginait très bien ce que je ressentais.

---Tu le regrettes ?

---Quoi ? De me nourrir correctement ?

---Oui.

---Bella, il n'y aura pas de compétitions sportives inter lycée tous les jours… Bella ? Rassure-moi. Il n'y en aura pas tous les jours ?

Voyant mon air amusé, elle retrouva le sourire. Elle s'affala sur l'un des bancs, mettant sa tête entre ses mains. En la regardant, je m'aperçus que tout ceci était ridicule. Bella aurait dû se sentir plus en sécurité avec ses semblables malgré sa peur tangible pour les activités physiques. Elle n'aurait pas dû chercher un tant soit peu de réconfort auprès de nous. Jake avait raison dans le fond. Notre existence même la mettait en danger à chaque minute.

« … regardez… au final… petit… »

Je secouai légèrement la tête. Les pensées que je venais de capter étaient semblables à des parasites. Comme un moustique qui vous agace et que vous n'arrivez pas à tuer. Elles bourdonnaient sans que je puisse réellement les comprendre. Ce n'était que des bribes de phrases dont certains mots me parvenaient en hurlant.

« … regardez-le… au final… ce n'est… petit… »

J'essayais de me focaliser sur cette voix. Les autres n'arrivaient déjà plus à me parvenir. C'était comme si ces pensées là avaient pris le dessus sans que je sache pourquoi. Pourtant, j'avais du mal à me concentrer dessus. Mais pourquoi ?

« Regardez-le ce type… »

Je ne vis que trop tard ce qui allait se produire sous nos yeux. Me relevant précipitamment, je ne pus que distinguer la silhouette musculeuse se précipiter à travers la foule. La colère. Comment n'avais-je pas compris que tout ceci était dû à la colère ?

---Alice, éloignez-vous ! Maintenant !

La jeune femme eut un moment d'hésitation. Les garçons se relevèrent. Nos regards se tournèrent dans la même direction. La silhouette se rapprochait dangereusement de sa cible et les secondes que je perdais n'allaient pas améliorer la situation.

---Alice !

---On y va. Tu vas y arriver ?

---Oui.

---Très bien.

Bella les rejoignit. Je la stoppais dans son élan.

---Non. Tu restes avec moi.

---Pourquoi ?

Les trois vampires quittèrent les gradins. Au même instant, un poing s'abattit sur le nez d'un parfait étranger. Le cartilage se brisa sous la force de l'impact. Le sang ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à s'échapper de la blessure. Anxieuse, je regardais mes amis s'éloigner. Jasper eut un frisson. Je vis Alice resserrait son étreinte autour de lui. Bella se rapprocha de moi. Son bras s'agrippa au mien. Elle avait peur. Elle connaissait l'horreur d'une telle situation…

---Reste ici. Si jamais les choses se compliquent, courre vers la foule !

Doucement, je me dégageais. Elle avait compris ce que j'avais sous-entendu. Il était si difficile de se contrôler face à l'odeur du sang. Edward parvenait à se contenir depuis qu'il sortait avec Bella. Alice avait assez de volonté pour ne pas succomber, mais Jasper… S'il ne parvenait pas à se ressaisir et que ses compagnons ne pouvaient le maîtriser, Bella risquait de se faire blesser… ou pire encore. Le vampire connaissait l'odeur exquise de notre amie. L'instinct sauvage qui le hantait se focaliserait sur cela. Il oublierait qu'il l'aimait. La seule chance pour Bella, serait de me rejoindre dans la foule. La panique qui suivrait un tel événement serait terrible, mais elle aurait une chance d'être sauvée… au détriment d'un autre…

Je ne fus qu'une ombre à travers les adolescents qui s'agglutinaient déjà autour des deux garçons. Les paumes de mes mains se plaquèrent contre les deux torses qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de me voir m'interposer. Leur colère était si enivrante que j'avais moi-même du mal à garder l'esprit assez clair. Les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur mon bras n'arrangeaient rien. Essayant de reprendre contenance, je me concentrai sur ce point. L'odeur cuivrée disparut peu à peu. Me nourrir plus souvent avait ces défauts mais aussi ces avantages, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Je parvenais à garder le contrôle beaucoup plus facilement, mais mes instincts étaient loin d'être endormis.

L'un des deux abrutis voulut de nouveau jouer les gros bras. Aussi doucement que possible, je le repoussais.

---Ne me tente pas, Garrett !

Ce fut peut-être le fait que je connaisse son prénom, ou bien tout simplement le regard menaçant que je lui lançais, mais il sembla me regarder d'une toute autre façon. Je n'étais plus la jeune femme à l'air maladif qui avait débarqué récemment au lycée de Forks. De plus, ma patience ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment. Si l'un des deux voulait jouer aux caïds, ils allaient être servis.

---Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

La foule qui nous entourait se dissipa pour laisser place à l'un de nos enseignants. Il paraissait assez mécontent de la scène que nous offrions tous les trois.

---Cassandra ?

Se plantant devant nous, les mains posées sur les hanches, il attendait visiblement des réponses. Lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu alors que les deux mâles essayaient tant bien que mal de rentrer une nouvelle fois en contact n'aurait pas était très judicieux.

---Une divergence d'opinion, semble-t-il !

---Une divergence d'opinion, hein. Et était-il nécessaire que le nez d'un des deux… interlocuteurs soit cassé ?

---Vous m'en demandez trop, monsieur.

Une nouvelle fois, je dus les repousser légèrement. Ils ne comprenaient décidément rien ! Ces abrutis étaient prêts à s'écharper alors qu'un enseignant leur faisait face, et pour compléter le risible de la situation, c'était moi qui devais donner des explications.

---Cassie, pousse-toi !

Oh oui, bien sûr, c'était tout ce dont je rêvais d'entendre. Mon poing se referma sur le T-shirt de Garrett. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce dont je m'apprêtais à faire, mais lorsque tout son corps n'eut plus aucun contact avec le sol, un air ahuri se dessina sur son visage. Mon pied droit avait malencontreusement fait perdre l'équilibre à notre joueur de football vedette qui s'était retrouvé étendu de tout son long. Il me scrutait interdit tout comme mes autres camarades. Il était certain que ma côte de popularité allait baisser, mais mon énervement était la seule chose qui me préoccupait. Devant les yeux ébahis de mes camarades et de notre cher enseignant qui n'avait encore daigné bouger le petit doigt, je perdais mon sang froid.

---Cet abruti a mis son poing dans le nez de cet autre abruti ! Et tout ça pour une histoire de nana ! Si vous voulez de plus amples explications demandez plutôt aux personnes qui sont sur le point de s'entretuer, pas à celle qui essaye de les séparer !

Un autre mauvais point pour moi. Parler de la sorte à M. Corman, n'avait pas été la meilleure chose qui soit, mais visiblement, il était bien trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait pour réellement prêter attention à mes propos. Profitant de ce moment d'égarement, je me dégageais et rejoignis Bella. J'étais furibonde.

---Tous des abrutis dégénérés ! Est-ce qu'ils savent qu'ils ont été à deux doigts de provoquer le pire cauchemar qui soit ? Non, bien sûr, ils sont trop occupés à regarder leur nombril !

---Tu vas bien ?

Bella me regardait bizarrement. Je devais certes offrir un spectacle assez étrange.

---Oh… Désolée, Bella. C'est juste que…

---Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

Je soupirai. La stupidité humaine allait nous rendre la tâche plus dure qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Bella passa son bras autour du mien et m'emmenait déjà en dehors du stade.

---Tu as très bien géré tout ça, me souffla-t-elle.

---Oui, mais que se passera-t-il la prochaine fois ?

---N'y penses pas. C'est peut-être dur, mais si tu te focalises sur tous les scénarios possibles pour que l'un d'entre vous dérape, tu en deviendras folle.

---Je le sais bien…

Sur le parking, nos trois amis nous attendaient, un air anxieux sur le visage. Je pouvais encore voir Jasper trembler légèrement. Alice et Edward semblaient mieux vivre la chose.

---J'ai pu contenir l'odeur du sang. Tu peux te détendre Jasper.

Son regard se posa sur Bella. Ce n'était plus celui du garçon tendre et un brin timide. Le prédateur avait pris le pas. Je sentis Bella se crisper. Doucement, je la glissais derrière moi.

---Jasper.

La peur se lisait sur les traits de sa compagne et de son frère. Je fis signe à Edward de ne pas bouger. Le moindre mouvement de notre part pouvait être interprété comme une menace et Jasper se sentant menacé risquait de faire une folie. Il fallait juste désamorcer la situation, et cela j'en étais capable.

Le parfum d'Alice était très subtil. Un mélange délicat de roses sauvages et de narcisses mêlé à du musc. Tout ceci était imperceptible aux humains. Personne ne pouvait distinguer si facilement les subtilités d'un tel don. Alice avait raison, ma spécificité était fort utile. Doucement, le parfum de mon amie se répandit autour de nous. Pas d'une façon enivrante, mais plus comme une brise qui vous chatouille agréablement les narines. Jasper ferma les yeux. Sa tête s'inclina, ses yeux quittant Bella du regard. Ma manœuvre semblait avoir l'effet escompté. Il luttait contre la créature sauvage qui essayait de le manipuler. Soudain, il dut s'appuyer contre le capot de la Volvo. Alice se précipita, mais il la repoussa doucement. Ce geste n'était pas contre elle. Il avait honte d'avoir encore une fois succombé, mais sa compagne était loin de se laisser déstabiliser pour si peu. Elle l'aida à se redresser passant son bras autour de sa taille. Je relâchai à mon tour mon emprise. Jasper sembla retrouver un peu de constance.

---Jasper ? m'inquiétai-je.

---Ca va. Bella, je suis désolé.

---C'est pas grave, Jasper. L'important c'est que tu ailles bien.

Un rire sarcastique s'échappa de notre ami. Je n'aimais pas ça.

---Edward. Prends ma voiture et ramène Bella.

Lui aussi ne quittait pas son frère des yeux. La crise était loin d'être passée.

---On viendra te chercher demain, me répondit-il tout en regardant Jasper.

Je lui lançais les clés qu'il attrapa au vol. Bella se faufila vers Edward, saisissant sa main pour se rassurer. Attendant patiemment qu'ils partent, je restais de marbre face à Jasper. Alice n'aimait pas mon attitude. Même si je ne la regardais pas, je savais qu'elle me fixait avec désapprobation. Je pouvais aisément la comprendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir la situation du même angle que le mien. Elle n'était pas assez objective.

Quand j'entendis le bruit du moteur de ma voiture disparaître au loin, je me détendis.

---Tu penses qu'il a raison, n'est-ce pas ? Que nous sommes incapables de vivre avec les humains ! Que nous finirons par faire du mal à Bella !

Sa voix n'était plus si douce. Une certaine colère la hantait.

---Non. Jacob et les siens n'arrivent simplement pas à comprendre que nous pouvons être aussi soudés qu'eux. De plus, ce que Jacob ou moi pensons n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois capable de veiller sur Jasper.

Elle fut décontenancée. Elle avait certainement cru qu'après cet incident, mon comportement allait changer, que je n'allais plus leur donner cette confiance si durement offerte.

---Tu devrais ramener Jasper, Alice. Il va pleuvoir dans quelques minutes et le parking va se retrouver envahit.

---Et toi ?

---J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Elle me scruta une nouvelle fois, cherchant probablement les raisons qui me poussaient à rester un peu plus longtemps ici. Elle emmena cependant Jasper jusqu'au siège passager de la Volvo et s'installa devant le volant au moment où la pluie commença à tomber. Elle s'éloigna avec regrets mais déjà, les adolescents se ruaient vers leur véhicule pour éviter de se faire tremper ce qui incita la vampire à se dépêcher.

Dans la cohue, personne ne remarqua qu'une ombre prenait le sens opposé à tous les autres. La pluie ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle allait me faciliter la tâche. Je ne retournais pas sur le terrain de foot et me dirigeais directement vers l'infirmerie. L'eau qui ruisselait sur l'herbe allait effacer toutes les particules de sang qui pouvaient encore persister, mais en ce qui concernait le blessé, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il allait falloir que je traque la moindre goutte du liquide cuivré dans tout l'établissement. Une vraie partie de rigolade !

Je dus bien sûr attendre que le lycée se vide totalement. Il n'était pas question de laisser le gardien s'occuper de cette tâche. L'odeur du sang ne partait pas avec un simple produit détergeant industriel. Une fois que M. Simons eut fini son travail, je me faufilais dans l'établissement et commençais ma traque. Une fois le sol javellisé, je récupérais les pansements et tout ce dont l'infirmière avait eu besoin pour s'occuper du blessé. A l'arrière du lycée, mon butin finit dans un vieux container en métal où un beau brasier pris naissance malgré la pluie. Les flammes du feu relevaient des reflets étranges dans mes iris. Mes longs cheveux dégoulinaient le long de mon visage et l'obscurité qui m'entourait me donnait des airs de spectre tout droit sorti d'un film d'épouvante. Ma fatigue n'arrangeait rien. Je ne désirais qu'une chose : rentrer…

Je fus heureuse d'apercevoir enfin la porte de mon doux chez moi. Le trajet du retour ne m'avait pas pris plus de cinq minutes malgré la trentaine de kilomètres qui me séparaient du lycée, pourtant il m'avait semblé durer une éternité. Je poussais la porte d'entrée et m'engouffrais dans la chaleur de la maison. L'eau ruisselait sur mon corps inondant le parquet. Je m'empressais de quitter mon jean et mon sweat, les lançant dans l'évier de la cuisine.

---Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je relevais les yeux pour faire face à Jacob. Il était vraiment inquiet ce qui était compréhensible.

---Oui. J'ai dû faire un petit détour, c'est tout.

---Tu as l'air crevée.

Il m'aida à lutter contre l'une de mes chaussettes qui refusait délibérément de quitter mon pied. Elle eut le même sort que le reste de mes vêtements et finit dans l'évier. Jacob me laissa quelques secondes. Il revint avec une serviette qu'il me passa sur les épaules. Il aurait aussi bien pu me prendre dans ses bras. La chaleur de son corps m'aurait immédiatement réchauffée. Il sembla lire dans mes pensées et m'enlaça.

---Tu sens le sang, me souffla-t-il.

Je regardais mon avant bras. Du sang séché y était encore collé. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je levais les yeux vers Jacob. Il aurait dû se mettre en colère après une telle découverte, mais il n'en était rien.

---Il y a eu un petit incident.

---Tout le monde va bien ?

---Oui.

Il resserra son étreinte.

---Tant mieux.

---Tu ne veux rien savoir ?

---Non. Je te fais confiance.

Il me regarda tendrement et posa son doigt sur le bout de mon nez.

---Allez ! Il faut qu'on te réchauffe.

Il me souleva sans le moindre mal et me conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre. Glissés sous les draps, il ne me laissa pas quitter ses bras. Je soupirais.

---Je n'y arriverais pas…

---De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

---Maintenir la paix. C'est bien trop dur. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses qui pourraient tout faire basculer.

---Tu ne peux pas être responsable de tout le monde, mon ange. Et ce n'est pas ce que Sam voulait en te mettant au courant de la décision du conseil.

---Je le sais…

---Tu ne pourras pas sauver tous ceux qui croisent ton chemin.

---Je le voudrais tellement…

Il savait que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Pour toute réponse, il resserra son étreinte.


	15. Chapter 15

Comme promis voici le chapitre qui va tout faire basculer (comme l'indique le titre quoi ! XD). Bonne lecture et encore merci de me suivre !

* * *

_**Basculement**_

Le bacon commençait à peine à rissoler dans la poêle lorsque je me rendis compte que Jacob venait enfin de se réveiller. Sa démarche était assez pataude ce qui me fit esquisser un sourire. Certains traits humains ne pouvaient pas disparaître.

Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine et s'effondra dessus.

---Tu aurais pu dormir un peu plus, tu sais.

---Tu me tortures depuis dix minutes…

---Ce n'est que du bacon et des œufs, le taquinai-je.

---Ouais… D'ailleurs faudra vraiment que tu me dises où tu as appris à cuisiner, un de ces jours.

---J'en perdrais tout mon charme !

Tout en roulant la tête sur le côté, il me fit une moue boudeuse. Je lui tendis une assiette pleine à rabord et prenais place à ses côtés. J'aimais ce moment-là de la journée. Tout me semblait calme et paisible. J'aurais très bien pu tout oublier et ne me concentrer que sur lui et rien d'autre.

---C'est bientôt le grand jour, au fait.

---Quoi ?

---Le flyer super stylé qui est sur ton bureau.

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, il enchaîna :

---La remise des diplômes.

---Oh ! Ca !

---Tu avais oublié ?

---Un peu, oui. Avec tous les événements de ces dernières semaines, ça m'était un peu sorti de la tête.

---Tu es quand même majeure de ta promo !

---Oui, comme les 20 dernières fois où je me suis rendue à cette cérémonie.

---20 fois, hein…

Le poids de mon âge lui revint encore une fois en pleine figure, mais cela ne le préoccupa qu'une fraction de seconde.

---Tu n'es quand même pas un peu excitée ?

Ma moue lui fit comprendre que non. La toute première fois, il était vrai que j'avais eu cette pointe d'euphorie qui entraîne parfois la fin d'une période, mais les suivantes avaient perdu peu à peu leur attrait.

---Sans vouloir gâcher tout ce que représente cette cérémonie, ce n'est qu'une simple réunion où l'on reconnaît enfin que tes dures heures de labeur ont vraiment un sens.

---Nos cérémonies au sein de la tribu sont plus représentatives du passage à l'âge adulte.

---Oui. Il est difficile de faire plus exceptionnel.

Il me comprenait. Les rites de passage de notre tribu étaient des moments magiques. Rien ne pouvait les surpasser.

---Et pour l'université ?

---Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille !

---Cass, réponds juste à la question.

---Pas Yale. Le doyen actuel a été l'un de mes professeurs. Je l'avais assez marqué, il serait donc dangereux d'y retourner. Pas Harvard non plus, ni le MIT, ni même Berckley…

---OK ! J'abandonne.

Voyant que j'avais gagné la partie, je lui décochais un sourire victorieux. Il semblait pourtant déçu. Pour lui, le fait que je participe à cette cérémonie était un moyen de me raccrocher encore un peu plus à une vie normale d'adolescente. Ce n'était qu'un petit espoir.

---Alice a prévu d'y aller de toute façon, et la connaissant, je serais sans doute convier à la fête. Elle m'a déjà acheté ma tenue, alors ne t'inquiètes pas.

---Je ne m'inquiète pas…

Ce fut à son tour d'avoir un air satisfait. Et une semaine plus tard, alors que le grand jour était sur le point d'avoir lieu, ce même sourire me nargua.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me laisser gagner par l'euphorie du moment. C'était pourtant assez difficile vu l'état dans lequel était Alice et Bella. Elles ne cessaient de parler de la cérémonie et du bal de ce soir avec un enthousiasme que je ne croyais pas possible. Heureusement pour moi, mes amies m'épargnèrent toute participation à la discussion.

Enfoncée dans le siège arrière de la Volvo, je ne quittais pas des yeux le paysage de Forks. Je connaissais pourtant par cœur le défilement de verdure et de bâtiments vieillots qui jonchaient la route menant au lycée, mais rien ne me fascinait plus que cette nature impassible, ce moment calme et serein où tout commençait à peine à reprendre vie.

---Cassie ?

Je tournai la tête vers Alice. Elle me fixait à travers le rétroviseur intérieur, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à la route.

---Quelqu'un va venir pour toi ?

---Non. Carl est à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici et il ne verrait pas trop l'intérêt de la chose, quant à Jacob, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas venir…

Je m'accoudais de nouveau à la fenêtre entrouverte de la voiture. La conversation était finie et Alice n'insisterait pas davantage. Je ne voulais pas revenir une nouvelle fois sur les raisons qui me poussaient à désapprouver ce jour _si_ important pour n'importe quel adolescent normalement constitué. Pour les exclus, c'était la fin du règne du lycée. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour eux, loin des sportifs et des pom-pom girls qu'ils détestaient. Pour les élèves populaires, ce n'était qu'une raison supplémentaire pour faire une soirée dont se souviendraient les générations à venir. Et en arrivant au lycée, mes représentations de ce jour trouvèrent vie. Partout où vous regardiez, des sourires béas illuminaient les visages. Les familles se regroupaient autour de leurs enfants, leur rappelant combien ils étaient fiers et que ce jour allait être la meilleure chose qui soit dans leur vie. Un peu plus loin, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit encore que 7h30 du matin, l'équipe de football transvasait les fûts de bière qu'ils avaient, à n'en pas douter, obtenue illégalement d'une voiture à une autre.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture aussitôt rejoints par le reste de la famille Cullen. Pour eux tout ceci semblait être une expérience des plus réjouissante. Emmett et Rosalie charriaient gentiment leurs frères et sœurs, Esmée était aussi excitée que n'importe quelle mère et Carlisle essayait de garder tout ce petit monde aussi calme que possible. Je devais avouer que résister à tout ceci en leur compagnie devenait de plus en plus dur.

Carlisle, me voyant en retrait, me passa le bras autour de la taille et m'entraîna vers les siens.

---Tu n'affectionnes pas tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ?

---Je n'en suis pas très fan, en effet.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant peut-être un argument qui me ferait changer d'avis.

---Ne vous fatiguez pas. Je suis contente d'être ici.

---Je t'ai connue meilleure menteuse !

---Dites-moi sincèrement combien de fois vous avez assisté à cette remise des diplômes.

Il fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. La réponse allait semble-t-il m'impressionner.

---A vrai dire, je suis incapable de te donner un nombre exact…

Il réussit à me faire échapper un sourire ce qui le satisfit.

---Dis-toi que ça va passer vite.

---Je ne crois pas non… surtout qu'Alice m'a fait promettre de faire bonne figure. Je crois que je vais devoir jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

La moue qu'il fit à cet instant-là ne me rassura pas le moins du monde. Je savais qu'Alice avait tendance à prendre beaucoup trop à cœur ce genre d'événement et je commençais à douter de mon pouvoir d'imagination sur les horreurs que j'allais subir aujourd'hui. Alors que Carlisle continuait à me guider vers le gymnase, Alice se retourna me gratifiant d'un large sourire. Dans quoi avais-je bien pu m'embarquer ?

Les parents et les familles furent conviées à rejoindre directement le gymnase. Quant à nous, on nous laissa quelques minutes pour nous préparer dans des salles aménagées. J'avais fini par m'isoler dans un coin de la pièce qui avait été réservée pour que les filles puissent s'habiller et se pomponner avant le début de la cérémonie. Le bleu métallisé et le jaune poussin des tuniques donnaient à la pièce un aspect des plus étrange. Je n'avais jamais assisté à un défilé de miss, mais j'étais sûre que l'on n'était pas loin de ce que devaient être les coulisses d'un tel événement. La fraternité qui s'était d'elle-même installée au sein des filles était, quant à elle, assez flippante.

Alors que je cherchais pour la énième fois Alice et Bella du regard, je vis se dresser devant moi Chesley Carver, une pom-pom girl digne des meilleurs stéréotypes, et la petite amie du type que j'avais failli démolir, il y avait peu. Un large sourire déformait son visage et elle semblait bien décidée à venir me voir pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon siège et la dévisageais avec une incompréhension des plus totales. J'étais sûre d'une chose : nous faisions toutes les deux parties de deux cercles totalement différents, nous nous évitions même. Pourtant, en continuant à se diriger vers moi, cette simple notion semblait lui être sortie de l'esprit. Je me crispais encore plus. Tout dans mon attitude lui signifiait que je ne voulais absolument pas d'une conversation guillerette. J'eus sûrement une merveille idée en me comportant de la sorte, car soudain, elle s'arrêta et me scruta comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle changea brusquement d'itinéraire.

---Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont aujourd'hui ?

---Cassandra ?

Bella venait de se faufiler vers moi, suivie bientôt d'Alice. Voyant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux prêtes, je les empoignais et les conduisis vers le gymnase.

---C'est Chesley qui te fait autant paniquer ?

Le ton taquin d'Alice lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

---Ne rigole pas ! C'était vraiment flippant.

A mon grand plaisir, alors que j'entraînais mes deux amies loin de mon cauchemar, M. Andrews, le principal adjoint, s'était retrouvé sur notre route. Alice et moi pûmes l'éviter sans problème, mais je dus rattraper Bella in extremis par la taille pour empêcher toute collision. Nous eûmes droit à un regard désapprobateur, mais visiblement l'euphorie du jour donnait certains avantages, notamment, celui de se comporter bizarrement sans aucune réprimande. Lorsque Bella retrouva la terre ferme, il nous indiqua que la cérémonie allait commencer et qu'il fallait absolument que tous les élèves rejoignent le gymnase. Une nouvelle qui fut très bien accueillie par ma personne !

Après quelques minutes à attendre la fin du discours du principal, Alice, Edward et moi, nous étions retrouvés dans la première ligne, prêts à défiler pour recevoir notre diplôme. Aussi sagement que possible, nous attendîmes chacun notre tour d'entendre nos noms pour grimper les marches qui allaient enfin nous conduire vers une nouvelle vie.

---Cassandra Crow !

Hésitante, Alice me poussa gentiment, toujours en proie au même entrain. Je lui lançais un regard courroucé qu'elle accueillit avec une crise de fou rire et je finis par gravir les marches. Comme à chaque passage, des applaudissements envahirent la salle. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella et Jasper se lever tout en frappant leurs mains aussi fort que possible. Ils réussirent à me faire sourire ce qui les fit redoubler leurs efforts.

---Eh bien, il semble que vous êtes venue avec de sacrés supporters ! Toutes mes félicitations, Cassandra.

Monsieur Andrews accompagna ces quelques mots d'un franc sourire. Alors qu'il me tendait mon diplôme, je vis qu'il était fier. Il ne me connaissait que très peu, pourtant dans ses yeux et ses paroles réconfortantes transpiraient une réelle joie. Au travers de ses pensées défilaient les moments qu'il avait passé avec chacun d'entre nous. Comme beaucoup d'entre nous, il attendait ce jour avec impatience. C'était pour lui l'aboutissement de toute une année de travail. Il n'avait fait que croiser la plupart des élèves du lycée, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il se félicitait de notre réussite. Il était aussi fier de nous qu'un père l'aurait été de son enfant.

Je saisis mon diplôme en répondant à son sourire. Je devais l'avouer, jamais je n'avais vu les choses sous cet angle. Cette cérémonie n'était pas seulement l'occasion de s'amuser avec ses amis, elle permettait à nos parents de nous voir grandir, de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'on avait pu accomplir, d'être fier de nous. Ils voyaient leur enfant quitter le nid et se réjouissaient d'avoir pu les accompagner jusque-là avec succès. Mon regard se posa sur les Cullen. Rien n'avait entamé leur enthousiasme. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre levés pour m'applaudirent. Même Charlie Swan n'avait pu se retenir. Je me mis à rire doucement. M'arrêtant un moment, je leur fis une révérence. Non loin de moi, Alice appréciait avec délectation cette marque d'humour. Je riais de plus belle toujours sous les applaudissements de ma nouvelle famille. C'était cela. Rien de plus. Tout ce que j'avais recherché depuis si longtemps n'était que ce que j'étais en train de vivre à ce moment-là. La preuve que j'avais des liens qui me maintenaient toujours à cette terre. Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'était juste cela…

Me relevant, mes yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les Cullen. Je riais toujours, mais quelqu'un riait encore plus fort que moi. Je sentis la stupeur me glacer. J'avais beau regarder autour de moi, je ne parvenais pas à trouver d'où pouvait provenir ce rire. J'avais froid. La peur me tétanisait. Mes entrailles me criaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une présence venue des anciens temps, une voix qui rodait toujours dans mon esprit venait de resurgir. Je reculais malgré moi. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de mon changement d'attitude. L'assemblée continuait de paraître enjouée. Alice trépignait d'impatience dans les coulisses. Pourquoi ?

---Nooonnnnn !

Même mon hurlement ne fit rien changer. Je voulais sortir de ce cauchemar. Je ne comprenais rien. Et puis soudain, alors que je cherchais le regard protecteur de Carlisle, je le vis _lui_. Pareil à mes souvenirs. La forêt l'entourait et il était accompagné de ses congénères prêts à tuer sans aucun scrupule. Hautain, méprisant, immonde créature. Il riait à gorge déployée, me scrutant avec un délice pervers. Je m'écroulais, incapable de garder contenance. Les larmes me brûlaient, mes sanglots resserraient ma poitrine encore plus. Je voulais que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours.

---Cassandra.

Je voulais juste qu'on me protège.

---Cassandra.

Mes yeux se retournèrent vers Alice. Elle frappait toujours dans ses mains, bondissant adorablement comme à son habitude, mais derrière elle quelque chose avait changé. Edward ne me regardait plus en souriant. Il ne portait plus sa tunique. Il me regardait inquiet, tremblant presque.

---Reviens-nous, Cassie !

En une fraction de seconde mes yeux fixèrent de nouveau mes baskets. J'étais penchée en avant, la main contre ma poitrine. Je faisais encore ma révérence… Doucement, je me relevais, comprenant à peine ce qu'il venait de se produire. Je souris timidement à l'assistance et quittais l'estrade. La tête me tournait, un haut le cœur me secoua. Je me retins de justesse au mur en face de moi. Ma respiration était saccadée. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver l'air qui m'était nécessaire. Sur l'estrade, Alice récupéra son diplôme et celui d'Edward en gratifiant chaleureusement Monsieur Andrews de l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, l'empêchant de poser des questions. Edward s'était précipité vers moi avant même que quiconque ne puisse s'en apercevoir. Ses mains puissantes m'agrippèrent avant que je perde pied.

---Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Cassandra ? Reste avec moi !

Alice s'accroupit à côté de moi. J'étais en sueur, incapable de retrouver mes esprits. Elle m'essuya le front et essaya de me calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Il fallait pourtant que je les prévienne du danger. Il le fallait…

---Volturi…

L'effroi gagna aussitôt mes deux amis. Alice retira vivement sa main de mon front comme si j'avais annoncé la pire des catastrophes.

---Va chercher Carlisle ! lui ordonna Edward. Elle ne tiendra pas s'il ne l'aide pas.

Alice resta de marbre, le regard vide.

---Alice !

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et fixa son frère, apeurée. Edward reprit un ton plus doux.

---Va chercher Carlisle, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment et quitta les coulisses. Le vampire se concentra de nouveau sur moi.

---Respire, Cassie. Doucement, c'est ça.

Mes pleurs ne tardèrent pas à prendre le dessus de ma raison. Alors que j'étais prise de sanglots, les mains de Carlisle m'emmenèrent loin de tout ceci.


	16. Chapter 16

Je vous laisse encore avec une fin de chapitre très abrupte... Désolée, je fais pas exprès d'être aussi sadique ! XD N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions !

* * *

_**Guet-apens**_

Je n'aimais pas les sensations que je ressentais. Ne plus avoir conscience de son corps, ni même savoir si votre âme était le fruit de votre imagination ou bien qu'une représentation immatérielle de votre esprit. Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts mais j'étais incapable de contrôler quoique ce soit. Je voulais parler mais seuls des sons incompréhensibles sortaient de ma bouche. Je ne pouvais que laisser mes larmes couler le long de mes joues.

Une ombre se profila devant moi. Je n'arrivais pas la reconnaître. On s'afféra autour de moi. Que se passait-il ?

---Cassandra, tout va bien. J'ai dû t'injecter un sédatif assez puissant pour que tu te calmes. Tu ne peux plus contrôler ton corps. Je sais que c'est dur, mais patiente un peu. Je t'injecte un antidote.

Je sentis l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans ma chair. Tous mes muscles se contractèrent violemment mais j'étais la seule à le percevoir. J'avais envie de hurler. On brûlait mon corps ! Mon dieu, on était en train de me brûler vive ! Mon rythme cardiaque s'affola, ma respiration s'accéléra. Puis soudain, tout disparut. A bout de souffle, je me redressais brusquement essayant de reprendre ma respiration. On me retint fermement. Je tremblais sans pouvoir me retenir.

---Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Respire profondément.

Je m'agrippais comme une forcenée à la silhouette qui m'aidait à faire passer la crise. Carlisle.

---Qu'est-ce que... ?

---Ne parle pas pour l'instant. Tu risques de prolonger la paralysie plus longtemps.

Je secouais la tête lui signifiant que j'avais compris.

---Jasper va venir pour m'aider à te calmer.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une nouvelle main se posa sur ma peau. Progressivement, je fus plus détendue. La tension de mes muscles se relâcha, j'étais presque somnolente.

---Cassie, ma chérie, il faut que tu restes avec nous, d'accord ?

Je secouai de nouveau la tête.

---Bien. Je suis incapable de t'expliquer ce qui a pu se produire. Ta constitution physique est une énigme pour moi. Tu as semble-t-il fait une crise d'angoisse. Le problème c'est que malgré que tu en aies tous les symptômes, je n'avais jamais vu cela. C'était beaucoup trop violent et étant donné qu'aucun de nous n'a jamais été malade, j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord. Je suis désolé.

---C'était moi…

---Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

---J'ai eu peur de ce que j'ai vu.

---Cassie, il faut que tu me donnes plus d'explications.

---Je l'ai revu… celui qui m'a fait cela… Je n'ai pas supporté…

---D'accord. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

---Oui.

---Très bien. Nous devons discuter de ce que tu as dit à Edward et Alice. C'est très important.

---OK.

Doucement, Carlisle m'aida à me remettre sur mes jambes. La sensation fut assez étrange. En premier lieu, j'eus l'impression de flotter, comme si malgré le fait que mes pieds touchaient le sol, je n'avais aucun lien avec ce dernier. Puis ce fut comme si une masse immense s'abattit sur mes épaules. Jasper me rattrapa avant que je ne m'écroule.

---Désolée.

---Ce n'est rien. Vas-y doucement.

Jasper passa son bras autour de ma taille, mon corps se reposant entièrement sur lui. Progressivement, je retrouvai les sensations de mes muscles et lorsque nous parvînmes à la salle à manger, je pouvais me targuer de me déplacer par mes propres moyens, avec certes peu d'assurance, mais cela allait revenir.

---Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Esmée s'était précipitée vers moi, l'inquiétude hantant son visage.

---J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va.

Elle me sourit timidement puis m'invita à m'asseoir tout en guettant le moindre de mes mouvements, de peur que je ne m'écroule. Le soulagement de pouvoir enfin arrêter les efforts que je fournissais pour rester debout, fut cependant de courte durée. Autour de moi, les regards que je croisais étaient ternes et sans vie. Edward et Alice étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes, enfoncés dans leurs chaises, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. La situation était pire que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Carlisle finit par prendre la parole.

---Cassandra, j'aimerais que tu nous racontes ce que tu as pu voir. Je ne te demande pas les détails, seulement ce qui t'a semblé le plus important.

Je pris une grande inspiration, essayant de me concentrer sur mes souvenirs.

---Je me suis retrouvée enfermée dans une sorte de vision.

---Etait-ce la même chose qu'il y a quinze jours ?

---Non, à ce moment-là, j'étais consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était juste un malaise, mais aujourd'hui… Il faut que vous compreniez que j'arrive à capter les pensées des gens sans aucun effort et à des distances inimaginables si je me concentre suffisamment. Dans certains cas, je parviens même à entrer dans les pensées de certaines personnes, je suis une sorte de spectateur de leurs souvenirs, de ce qu'ils imaginent, mais je garde le contrôle. Je sais que je ne suis pas dans mon esprit, que c'est totalement différent…

Je m'étais mise à trembler sans m'en rendre compte. La main d'Esmée se posa sur mon avant-bras afin de me détendre. Je glissais mes doigts entre les siens. Son contact était si rassurant.

---Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. J'ai basculé dans les pensées de quelqu'un mais je n'avais pas le contrôle de la situation. J'ai cru que tout ce que je vivais était réel… et pourtant tout autour de moi personne ne semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait… sauf Edward.

Mon regard se leva vers lui. Cette information m'était complètement sortie de la tête.

---C'est grâce à toi que je suis sortie de ce cauchemar. Tu m'as dit que je devais revenir parmi vous.

---Je n'ai fait que répondre à ton appel, me répondit-il penaud. Tu appelais à l'aide alors que tu semblais aller parfaitement bien. Je n'ai jamais pu entrer dans ton esprit, Cassie, et là j'y ai été happé.

Ce n'était pas possible. Edward ne pouvait pas entrer dans mon esprits, et cela pour d'excellentes raisons. Il y avait un problème.

---Cassandra ?

Carlisle me regardait étrangement.

---Edward ne peut pas entrer dans mon esprit… murmurai-je. Ma partie loup-garou l'en empêche…

---Tu veux dire que nous n'étions pas dans ton esprit ?

---Je l'ai vu… Je l'ai vu _lui_… Le vampire qui m'a mordu était dans cette… vision ou peu importe ce que c'était. Il riait et…

---Quoi ?

---Oh mon dieu ! J'ai cru que ce n'était qu'un souvenir, mais…

---Cassandra, s'il te plait, me poussa Carlisle.

---Il était dans une forêt accompagné de ses acolytes. J'ai cru que c'était un souvenir de mon passé, du jour où il m'avait mordu, mais c'était différent. Les images que j'ai vues sont beaucoup plus récentes.

La tension monta d'un cran dans l'assemblée.

---Est-ce que tu peux le localiser ? osa demander Emmett.

---Non. C'était une coïncidence.

J'étais terrifiée et j'étais loin d'avoir atteint le niveau de terreur où la conversation allait m'emmener.

---Il a vu Edward et il a très bien pu glaner des informations durant la connexion.

---Très bien, chérie, écoute attentivement ce que je vais te demander. Tu as parlé à Edward et Alice des Volturi. C'est très important. Est-ce que cet homme fait partie de ce groupe de vampires ?

Je n'étais plus la seule à être effrayée. Les mots de Carlisle résonnaient dans ma tête. Qu'avais-je déclenché ?

---Je ne sais pas qui ils sont. J'ai juste entendu ce mot. Quelqu'un le psalmodiait. C'est tout.

Carlisle se détendit quelque peu. Ma réponse ne l'avait pas satisfait mais il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir. Il savait que je n'avais pas d'autre renseignements.

---Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi avez-vous si peur d'eux ?

Carlisle soupira. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir cette conversation.

---Les Volturi sont un clan très ancien de vampires. Ils sont l'équivalent de l'aristocratie pour notre peuple. Aro, Caïus et Marcus en sont les membres fondateurs… ils ont longtemps étaient mes mentors, mais les événements récents ont quelque peu changé la donne.

---Que s'est-il passé ?

Carlisle leva son regard vers Edward. Le jeune homme resta impassible pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'il était en partie responsable des dits événements. Ce fut Bella qui continua.

---Edward a cru que j'étais morte. Il est parti en Italie pour défier les Volturi.

Un rapide coup d'œil à Carlisle me permit d'avoir plus d'explications.

---Leur fief est en Italie, à Volterra plus précisément.

---Je voulais en finir et les défier était la seule façon de pouvoir mourir.

---Ils sont si puissants que cela ? questionnai-je.

---Ils sont bien plus vieux que nous tous réunis. Et je crains que le fait qu'ils se nourrissent d'êtres humains à longueur de journée ne facilite l'augmentation de leurs pouvoirs.

Cette révélation-là ne me plut guère.

---Comment les as-tu défié ?

---J'ai voulu m'exposer aux yeux des humains… Bella est intervenu à temps pour éviter le pire.

---Ils font donc leur possible pour garder notre existence secrète…

---C'est grâce à cette règle qu'ils maintiennent le contrôle sur tous les vampires, m'informa Carlisle. Au fil des millénaires, ils se sont chargés d'appliquer nos lois, autrement dit de punir ceux qui les transgresseraient. Et ils le font sans aucun état d'âme.

---Vous avez dû conclure un pacte avec eux après l'affront qu'Edward leur a fait…

Ce n'était pas des reproches, ni même des sarcasmes. Je commençais à comprendre que la situation dans laquelle je m'étais engagée était pire que tous les scénarios que j'avais pu imaginer.

---Bella les intéresse. Elle n'est sensible à aucun de nos pouvoirs et ce n'est pas quelque chose que les Volturi allaient laisser passer. Aro nous a donné un ultimatum. Soit nous transformons Bella, soit ils la tueront.

Les derniers mots d'Edward m'ébranlèrent. Ma main se crispa dans celle d'Esmée. C'était donc cela.

---Vous craigniez qu'ils soient déjà en marche pour venir la prendre…

---Oui. Alice a eu une vision le temps que je te ramène ici. C'est aussi vague que ce que toi et Edward avez pu ressentir, mais elle a vu un groupe de vampires se déplacer vers nous, continua Carlisle.

Je fixais malgré moi Alice. Elle s'en voulait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir nous prévenir beaucoup plus tôt, nous permettre de nous mettre à l'abri, d'échafauder un plan… Mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Il y avait plusieurs mois de cela, j'avais commencé à entendre des voix beaucoup trop lointaines pour être perceptibles avec distinction. J'avais tout de suite mis cela sur des artefacts, des pensées perdues. Je n'avais pas cherché plus loin. Et ce qui nous avait secoués, il y avait deux semaines de cela… Comment avions-nous pu prendre cela autant à la légère ?

---Ce n'est la faute d'aucun d'entre vous, intervint Carlisle. Nous pensions tous avoir beaucoup plus de temps que cela.

Ses mots ne soulagèrent personne.

---On peut toujours mettre le plan qu'on avait décidé en action, reprit Emmett.

---Ils sont trop nombreux, Emmett, le coupa Alice. Edward aurait pu fuir avec Bella pendant que nous nous serions occupés des intrus, mais là, ce n'est plus envisageable.

---Ta vision peut changer, non ! Ca t'est déjà arrivé, Alice. Il suffit que nous fassions quelque chose qui opère un changement dans cette putain de vision !

Emmett était sorti de ces gonds. Rosalie posa sa main sur son avant bras pour le calmer. Conscient qu'il avait dû blesser sa sœur cadette avec ses propos, il se rassit et ne broncha plus un mot.

---Avez-vous un autre plan ? me hasardai-je.

---La fuite est la seule option envisageable, mais ce n'est pas une solution à long terme. On peut espérer avoir suffisamment de temps pour trouver autre chose, continua Carlisle, mais pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que nous avons.

Je n'avais le cœur à lui rendre son triste sourire. Les choses avaient pris une tournure catastrophique et tout était hors de contrôle. Je ne le supportais pas.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonna. Le nom de Carl s'afficha sur l'écran. Je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise vu qu'il était le seul à avoir ce numéro. Mon avocat ne m'appelait que très rarement sur ma ligne portable. Il préférait me laisser un message sur ma ligne fixe, me demandant de le rappeler ultérieurement. S'il cherchait à me joindre directement alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé, c'était que quelque chose d'important était arrivé.

---Excusez-moi, je dois répondre.

Esmée me fit signe qu'elle comprenait et m'indiqua le salon pour être plus tranquille. Je quittais la salle à manger et m'isoler un peu du groupe qui continuait à discuter.

---Oui, Carl. Que se passe-t-il ?

---Je suis désolé, mais Carl ne peut pas répondre pour l'instant !


	17. Chapter 17

_Désolé pour l'attente, j'étais en examens et en révision donc pas trop le temps quoi ! Mais voilà un nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci pour les reviews ! _

****

* * *

****

_**Fuite**_

J'étais à deux doigts de lâcher le combiné. Ma respiration s'accéléra sans que je puisse rien contrôler. J'essayais de me concentrer sur l'esprit de Carl, mais je ne percevais rien. Ils l'avaient tué tout ça parce qu'il était en relation avec moi.

---Je dois dire qu'entendre ta voix est une surprise tout autant qu'un plaisir. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais survivre.

J'étais tétanisée. J'aurais pu raccrocher et mettre fin à la conversation rapidement, mais je ne le pouvais pas.

---Ce voyage est de plus en plus intéressant, je dois l'avouer. Qui aurait cru que je croiserais ta route ? Je n'étais pas vraiment venu pour toi, mais étant donné que tu te trouves au même endroit que…

Le téléphone me glissa des mains. Carlisle se tenait face à moi. La colère déformait ses traits. Il broya l'appareil et le laissa retomber à terre.

---C'est lui ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. J'étais en larmes, tremblante et j'étais sûre qu'il avait entendu la conversation.

---Oui…

Je pensais qu'il était furieux contre moi, qu'il m'en voulait de nous avoir ainsi exposer, mais au lieu de cela, il posa sa main derrière ma tête et me ramena à lui.

---On va s'occuper de ça, Cassie. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper aidez votre mère à tout préparer.

---Tu veux qu'on quitte Forks ? s'indigna Rosalie.

---Oui, et maintenant. Edward et Alice, vous allez vous rendre chez Charlie. Prenez tout ce dont Bella aura besoin. Bella trouve quelque chose pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas d'une absence prolongée.

---Pour l'hôpital ?

---Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'en occuper, Esmée.

---D'accord, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais gérer ça. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Le patriarche des Cullen soupira.

---Je vais voir les Quileutes.

---Quoi !

Tous ses enfants avaient bondi à l'énonciation du nom de la tribu indienne dont j'avais fait partie.

---Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds ! C'est du suicide !

Rosalie était hors d'elle. La belle créature blonde avait perdu toute sa superbe.

---Rosalie, tu ne comprends pas. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué…

---C'était Aro au téléphone, n'est-ce pas ?

---Oui, Edward. C'était Aro.

Je me dégageais brusquement de l'étreinte de Carlisle. Mon attitude le peina, mais il comprit.

---Vous voulez dire que c'est l'un d'eux qui m'a fait ça ! Vous disiez qu'ils ne voulaient pas que l'existence des vampires soit dévoilée ! Comment a-t-il pu ?

Je hurlais. Il n'était plus question de se sentir faible et esseulée. Autour de moi, la situation prit une autre ampleur aux yeux de mes amis. Rosalie venait de comprendre les intentions de son père. Carlisle connaissait Aro, il me l'avait lui-même dit. Il avait été son mentor. Comment quelqu'un comme lui avait pu avoir de l'estime pour un tel monstre ?

---Cassandra, je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Il sait où nous sommes et qui se trouve auprès de toi.

---La meute…

---Oui. C'est une trop belle occasion pour lui. Détruire toute une meute reviendrait à éliminer une gêne supplémentaire.

---Et les autres membres de la tribu ?

---Il ne leur fera rien. Rappelle-toi, ils n'ont rien fait aux Quileutes après avoir décimé ta meute. Aro ne pourra pas se permettre une telle folie. Mais si nous restons ici, il fera son possible pour nous trouver, ce qui n'implique pas le meurtre mais la torture.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je comprenais la situation mieux que quiconque, mais il me fallait un peu de temps pour tout mettre en ordre.

---Jake doit m'attendre chez Sam avec les garçons. Il voulait me faire une surprise… quelque chose qui remplacerait ma remise des diplômes.

---Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà sur place ?

---Oui.

---Très bien. Je veux que dans une heure tout le monde se rejoigne à la sortie de Forks. Les garçons prenaient ce qu'il faudra dans la cave. Chargez en le maximum. C'est bien compris ?

---Oui, lui répondit Emmett derechef. Faites attention.

Carlisle eut un sourire moqueur puis m'entraîna vers la sortie.

---On prend le 4x4. Si on doit loger à sept dans une voiture, autant prendre le véhicule adéquat.

---Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont accepter aussi rapidement.

---Ils n'ont guère le choix, Cassie.

J'eus à peine un pied dans la voiture, que Carlisle faisait déjà crisser les pneus du 4x4 noir métallisé. Nous fûmes à la Push en moins de cinq minutes. Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'un vampire entre sur ces terres sacrées, même si c'était un ami digne de confiance, mais avions-nous d'autres choix ?

Au bruit du moteur, les cinq garçons sortirent immédiatement. Même si j'avais savamment dissimulé l'odeur de Carlisle, l'arrivée d'une voiture inconnue ne leur avait pas échappé. Par mesure de précaution, je descendis seule de la voiture.

---Cass, dis-moi que tu as une très bonne raison.

Sam était furibond, et je le comprenais aisément. Ce que nous faisions était suicidaire.

---Sam, il faut qu'on parle.

---Et sa présence est nécessaire ?

Il était inutile de chercher un soutien auprès de Jake. Lui demander de défier Sam était hors de question.

---Sam, s'il te plait. C'est très important. Tu sais très bien que je n'agirais pas de la sorte si ça ne l'était pas.

---Sam, elle est morte de peur, lui souffla Embri. Elle a tout fait pour nous protéger jusqu'à maintenant et ce n'est pas l'un des jeunes qui est avec elle. C'est le patriarche.

Les mots d'Embri eurent l'impact escompté. Sam nous laissa entrer tous les deux chez lui, mais la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Lorsque nous entrâmes, je pus découvrir tout ce que les garçons avaient préparé pour moi. Emilie avait dû passer la journée derrière les fourneaux, et on ne comptait plus les guirlandes et autres décorations qui ornaient la pièce. J'étais navrée que leur petite fête prenne une telle tournure.

Carlisle se montra aussi courtois qu'à son habitude malgré la réticence visible des garçons. Si les choses s'annonçaient comme nous l'espérions, nous allions devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, et si une simple discussion tournait mal, je n'imaginais pas la suite des événements sous de très bons hospices.

Sam resta de marbre. Emilie s'était approchée, posant sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de le détendre. Il serra doucement la main de sa femme.

---Cassandra.

Carlisle m'incita doucement à parler. Nous n'avions plus le temps de nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux à ne rien dire. Et il n'était pas question non plus de tourner autour du pot.

---Le vampire qui m'a agressée est en route pour Forks.

---Quoi ? Comment est ce possible ?

---Sam, laisse Cass parler.

Jake était devenu nerveux. Il savait pertinemment tout ce que j'avais pu traverser, tout ce que je vivais aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'horreur que cette nouvelle avait eue sur moi.

---Il n'est pas tout seul, et il sait que je suis vivante.

---Tu dois nous quitter, c'est pour ça que tu es venu, s'inquiéta Paul.

L'attitude de Sam avait changé. Il s'était redressé sur sa chaise et me scrutait avec insistance. Il avait compris. Il avait compris la menace qui se rapprochait de nous.

---Paul, réfléchis.

---Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

---Il sait que tu es vivante, souffla Jake.

Dans ses yeux colère et peur se mélangeaient. Les autres finiraient eux aussi par comprendre, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes.

---Ce n'est pas seulement toi qu'il voudra retrouver, continua Jared. Il sait qu'un loup-garou peut devenir un hybride en étant mordu. Il va vouloir recommencer.

---Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais si vous restez ici, il vous traquera et il vous fera la même chose qu'à moi, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux envisager.

---Qu'est-ce que tu nous proposes ? La fuite ?

---Sam, on ne sait pas combien ils sont, ni quels sont leurs pouvoirs. Imagine un peu ce qu'il adviendra si autant de vampires parviennent à Forks. Nous devrons nous battre, et il y aura forcément des blessés…

Mon regard se tourna vers Emilie. Je désirais seulement éviter une autre tuerie.

---Et après la fuite, qu'est-ce que tu nous proposes ?

---Je n'en sais rien. Nous n'avons pas le temps de trouver autre chose pour l'instant.

---Alors, c'est tout ?

---Sam, arrête, intervint Emilie. Cassandra veut seulement que vous vous éloigner de Forks pour éviter un bain de sang. Vous aurez le temps de réfléchir à tout ça après. Carlisle ? Vous devez certainement avoir des arguments assez pesants pour avoir rompu le traité. Parlez !

Mon accompagnateur ne put que sourire à la témérité de notre hôtesse.

---Je veux que les choses soient claires, nous avons aussi un parti pris. Le vampire qui s'en est pris à Cassandra veut Bella, et par la même occasion se défouler sur les miens. Mais le problème est loin d'être aussi simple. Je connais Aro, il n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Cassandra était une simple expérience pour lui. Il s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait marché et que de surcroît une autre meute se trouvait sur sa route. Il voudra vous avoir tous les cinq, ça ne fait aucun doute, et cela quelque en soient les conséquences. Cependant, je le connais assez pour vous affirmer que si nous avons quitté les lieux avant son arrivée, il ne tentera rien auprès des habitants de Forks. Il sait que j'aurais tout mis en œuvre pour que notre fuite soit la plus discrète possible. Aucun témoin, aucune raison de s'attarder ici.

---Comment saura-t-il que nous sommes partis sans questionner les personnes qu'il croisera ?

---Il a un traqueur dans ses rangs, Démétri. Si mes soupçons sont exacts, il aura déjà repéré l'odeur spécifique des loups-garous, le jour où Cassandra a été mordue. Si Démétri ne sent pas les mêmes présences à Forks, ils quitteront la ville et se mettront à notre recherche sans plus tarder.

---Quelles sont nos garanties ?

Carlisle n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications pour répondre au chef de la meute.

---Nous aimons Cassandra que cela vous soit tout à fait inimaginable ou pas, et elle tient énormément à vous tous. Jamais nous ne ferrons quelque chose qui puisse la blesser. De plus, au vue du combat qui nous attend, avoir des tueurs de vampires à nos côtés est plus que rassurant. On ne mord pas la main de celui qui nous nourrit, si vous préférez cette métaphore.

Sam esquissa le premier sourire de la soirée. Visiblement, il aima l'humour de Carlisle.

---Quand devons-nous partir ?

---Dans une demi-heure.

Sam n'eut pas besoin de faire signe aux garçons. Ils disparurent tous les quatre en un éclair.

---Avez-vous un endroit où nous cacher en attendant la bataille ?

---Oui. Tous sont situés en forêt et dans des endroits reculés. Il n'y aura pas de perte humaine si un désastre devait avoir lieu.

---Très bien. Emilie ?

---Oui.

---Tu va devoir garder ça pour toi. Au moins pendant quelques jours. Ça ira ? questionna-t-il Carlisle.

---C'est plus que suffisant. Vous pourrez rassurer les vôtres en leur signifiant que tous les vampires sont partis de Forks, cela pourra les faire attendre quelques temps.

---J'ai compris, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Quatre silhouettes étaient réapparues dans la pièce.

---Sam, c'est bon. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut.

---Prenez toute la nourriture que j'ai préparée aussi, leur indiqua Emilie. Je ne pourrais jamais avaler tout cela toute seule de toute façon.

Son sourire était forcé. En quelques minutes, elle venait de perdre son mari, ses frères, une sœur… Et encore une fois, les vampires allaient être la cause de ses malheurs, de ses inquiétudes, de ses nuits blanches à attendre le retour des siens. Sam la serra aussi fort qu'il le put dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa tendrement. Je ne savais pas quels mots pourraient l'apaiser. En passant devant elle, je ne pus que serrer sa main entre la mienne et lui murmurer :

---Je suis désolée.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue comme elle avait fait de si nombreuses fois auparavant et me serra contre elle.

---Veille sur nos garçons, d'accord.

---Promis.

Avant que les larmes ne me reviennent, je quittais la pièce accompagnée de toute la meute. Carlisle avait déjà mis en route le moteur de la voiture. J'aidais les garçons à charger leurs affaires et nous grimpâmes tous les cinq à l'arrière. Sam s'installa aux côtés de Carlisle sans mot dire. Je ne savais pas si le fait de les laisser en tête-à-tête était une bonne idée, mais je préférais cela.

La nuit était tombée rapidement. Des nuages menaçants nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie de Forks. Dans à peine une heure, des trombes d'eau allaient une nouvelle fois s'abattre sur la ville, mais nous serions déjà loin.

Malgré nos vingt minutes d'avance sur l'heure qu'avait indiqué Carlisle, tout notre groupe s'était déjà réuni au point de rencontre. Par chance, Bella était parmi eux. Elle avait dû trouver une excuse plus qu'excellente pour que Charlie accepte son départ précipité. Nous descendîmes tous les sept de la voiture. Le spectacle que nous offrions était assez dérangeant, mais chacun d'entre nous connaissait les raisons d'une telle réunion et le temps des querelles était révolu. Bella salua les garçons d'un petit geste de la main ce qui lui valu cinq grands sourires.

Enfonçant les mains dans les poches de mon sweat, je rejoignis Edward et Bella.

---Comment as-tu fait ?

---Tu as reçu un appel de l'université Brown aujourd'hui et ils veulent te rencontrer dans deux jours pour un entretien. Vu que ta santé laisse à désirer, tu m'as suppliée de t'accompagner pour le voyage. On ne refuse pas un entretien d'une des plus anciennes et prestigieuses universités des Etats-Unis, papa ! Voilà à peu près ce que je lui ai dit.

Elle était partagée entre le rire et la nervosité. Avoir eu l'idée d'un tel mensonge était incroyable, mais la situation ne se prêtait pas trop aux boutades que j'aurais dû lui lancer après ce court résumé.

---Je suis jamais allée à Brown. Très bonne idée Bella.

---Il va me tuer !

---Il n'en aura peut-être pas l'occasion.

Je me rendis compte aux yeux d'Edward et Jake que ma réponse avait deux interprétations possibles, et je m'empressais de rectifier le tire.

---Je veux dire qu'on sera rentré avant qu'il ait des soupçons ! Désolée, j'ai du mal à gérer le trop plein de nervosité.

---Heureuse de ne pas être la seule.

Nous nous regardâmes dépitées.

---Bien ! Que tout le monde se regroupe.

Carlisle rassembla les troupes autour de la Mercedes et posa une carte sur le capot.

---Très bien, nous allons nous rendre au North Cascades National Park. Il faudra acheter des touts terrains pour pouvoir continuer après notre premier arrêt vers Olympia. Pas question de suivre les routes à grandes circulations. Nous remontrons ensuite vers Bellevue, puis Everett. Dans quatre à cinq heures nous devrons être arrivés à destination. Si l'un d'entre vous rencontre le moindre problème qu'il contact les autres sans plus attendre. Ai-je été clair ?

---Oui.

---Bien. Je ne tolérerais pas qu'un de vous soit tué parce qu'il n'a pas voulu écouter les craintes d'un autre.

Carlisle se montrait d'une autorité impressionnante. Nous l'écoutions tous sans sourciller que ce soit ses enfants ou bien la meute.

---Emmett, Rosalie vous prenez la décapotable. Alice et Jasper, le 4x4. Edward, tu prends Bella avec toi. Esmée nous prenons la mercedes. Sam ?

---Jake n'a qu'à aller avec Cass. Jared et Embri reste ensemble et je prends Paul avec moi. Je préfère garder un œil sur lui, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Paul enfonça ses mains dans son jean, et fixa le sol à la remarque de son aîné. Il était le plus instable des loups, et il le savait.

---Cassandra, Jacob, montez avec Edward. Sam vous montrez avec moi et Esmée, nous avons d'autres points à voir ensemble. Et vos deux garçons iront avec…

Le patriarche des Cullen regarda Jasper. Il savait que son fils avait encore du mal à se contrôler. Même si je maîtrisais les odeurs de chacun, Jasper restait une menace.

---Allez avec Emmett.

Au loin, l'orage se mit à gronder. Bella sursauta.

---On devrait y aller, intervins-je.

Carlisle acquiesça et les quatre groupes montèrent dans les voitures qui leur avaient été désignées. Alors que j'étais sur le point de prendre place dans la Volvo, mon regard fut attiré par six ombres. Leurs yeux brillaient à la lueur de la pleine lune. Les loups restèrent à me fixer, calmes et placides. Je connaissais ces silhouettes. Je les avais chéries, il y avait si longtemps. A mon poignet, le lapis-lazuli qui ornait mon bracelet Quileute se tinta de sang. Je relevais les yeux brusquement pour interroger mes anciens compagnons, mais la route était de nouveau déserte.

---Mauvais présage, murmurai-je.

---Cassie, il faut qu'on y aille.

La main de Jake m'attira dans l'habitacle du véhicule.

---Tu as vu quelque chose ?

---Non. Rien.

Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège, une boule d'angoisse me serrant la gorge. Edward démarra la voiture. Le panneau nous remerciant de notre visite fila devant nous. Nous ne pouvions plus reculer.


	18. Chapter 18

Alors voilà un chapitre avec pas mal d'action et aussi qui est assez long, que du régal quoi ! enfin j'espère ! XD

Merci encore à vous de me suivre !

EDIT : Kya Fanel m'a fait remarqué que j'avais pas mis l'option qui permet à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit de laisser des commentaires. donc maintenant c'est fait !

* * *

_**Combat**_

Les minutes s'écoulaient doucement malgré la vitesse à laquelle Edward roulait. Le tout terrain que nous avions pris nous ballottait sans aucun ménagement si bien que Bella avait dû s'attacher avec les harnais de sécurité. Jake avait été assez surpris de la conduite du vampire. Dès les premiers kilomètres, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se cramponner à la poignée située au-dessus de la vitre passagère. L'arrivée sur les routes accidentées n'avait pas arrangé ses craintes. Pour ma part, j'étais beaucoup trop préoccupée pour faire attention à ces détails.

Voilà trois heures que nous avions quitté Forks, et rien n'avait pu m'enlever le nœud que j'avais à l'estomac. J'étais aux aguets, scrutant la moindre chose qui pourrait être suspecte. Mais à part ma nervosité qui ne cessait de croître, rien ne se produisit. Les deux dernières heures furent exactement les mêmes que les trois premières.

Les quatre voitures s'arrêtèrent enfin au pied d'un sentier de randonnée. Sans attendre, je quittais l'habitacle. L'air avait perdu l'humidité à laquelle nous avions été habitués à Forks, et ce fut un froid glacial qui nous accueillit à la place. Bella enfila derechef l'un des pulls polaires dont nous avions fait l'acquisition à notre dernière halte.

---Chargez-vous au maximum, nous indiqua Carlisle. Il faudra aussi cacher les véhicules.

Suivant ses ordres, chacun d'entre nous pris le maximum qu'il put. Les garçons se transformèrent pour plus de facilité. Je mis les bagages en bandoulière autour de leur gorge et de leur taille. Devoir les charger comme des mules n'était pas vraiment plaisant, mais aucun d'eux ne rochigna.

---Je vais passer devant, vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre, continua Carlisle.

J'aidais Bella à grimper sur le dos d'Edward et aussitôt quatorze ombres se mirent à courir à travers l'épaisse forêt du parc. Le vent sifflait à nos oreilles, brûlant un peu plus nos peaux. Les branches cinglaient, les brindilles se brisaient, les animaux fuyaient. Mais rien n'entamait notre course. Bientôt, les arbres se firent moins nombreux. Les pentes escarpées des montagnes alentours nous apparurent enfin. Nous continuâmes le long des gorges maintenant asséchées. Le chemin se fit plus escarpé mais c'était encore loin de pouvoir nous arrêter. Après quelques kilomètres, notre itinéraire déboucha sur une nouvelle forêt. Nous nous y engouffrâmes pour découvrir notre abri.

Non loin d'une clairière, un pan de la montagne cachait l'entrée d'une grotte aménagée.

---Waouh… souffla Embri.

---Vous en avez beaucoup d'autre dans le genre ? voulus-je m'informer.

---Quelques-unes, oui, me confia Carlisle. Installez-vous comme vous le souhaitez, mais n'oubliez pas les raisons qui nous ont fait venir ici.

L'installation ne dura guère longtemps. Vu le peu d'affaires que nous avions pris, il fut facile de tout mettre en ordre avec le moins de temps possible. Jasper et Emmett nous rejoignirent peu de temps après. Ils déposèrent deux sacs dans la plus vaste galerie. Le bruit métallique attisa ma curiosité.

---On a fait le nécessaire pour les voitures, nous indiqua Emmett. Aucun touriste ne pourra les trouver, mais je ne promets rien pour des visiteurs inopinés.

---Ca suffira. Montrez moi ce que vous avez ramené.

Jasper lança l'un des sacs à son père qu'il attrapa à la volée. D'une seule main, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et nous laissa entrevoir l'objet de ma curiosité.

---Des armes blanches ?

---Oui. Seulement quelques-unes malheureusement. J'ai préféré prendre quelques précautions. Ça ne nous assurera pas la victoire, mais ça pourrait aider si nous n'avons aucun plan d'action.

Nous eûmes tous un sourire sarcastique. Tranchez têtes et membres n'avait pas été l'une des options que j'avais envisagées. Cependant, la situation ne se prêtait guère à de subites prises de consciences.

Le restant de la nuit fut assez calme. La moitié d'entre nous avait besoin de repos, si bien que les discussions se firent en comité réduit. Malgré le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais eu, la fatigue prit le dessus sur l'angoisse.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, les conversations de la galerie principale continuaient toujours. Sam avait rejoint le groupe sans pour autant réveiller le reste de la meute. De ce que je percevais, rien de concret n'avait été encore décidé. Nos options étaient très limitées. Un combat semblait inévitable pour chasser à tout jamais la menace qui pesait sur nous. Le reste de la journée n'amena rien de plus…

---Cassie.

---Hmm ?

La nuit était tombée beaucoup trop vite. Lasse d'être enfermée, j'avais trouvé refuge à l'entrée de la grotte, perchée sur des rochers. Jake me fixait en contre bas.

---Tu ne viens pas ?

---J'entends très bien d'ici, et Alice me sert de porte-parole, alors…

Avec une facilité déconcertante, il vint me rejoindre sur mon perchoir. La lune brillait d'une étrange lueur, et je n'aimais pas ça.

---Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

---Je suis inquiète, c'est tout.

Doucement, il passa son bras autour de ma taille, et me ramena contre lui. Son contact me fit frémir.

---La lune, me souffla-t-il.

---Oui, c'est une lune rousse.

Encore un mauvais présage. Ce phénomène naturel n'avait lieu qu'en avril… Le voir à une autre période était signe de malheurs. Nous avions été élevés tous les deux avec cette croyance et rien aujourd'hui n'aurait pu me faire douter du bien fondé de nos enseignements. Entre mes doigts, mon lapis-lazuli avait lui aussi repris sa couleur de sang. J'aurais dû me douter que tout ceci allait nous conduire à l'inévitable.

Ce fut d'abord comme un frisson léger mais désagréable. Puis la peur enivrante et cruelle. La main de Jacob se contracta sur mon épaule. Il était déjà bien trop tard…

Le message d'alerte passa aussitôt à tout notre groupe. Jake sauta de notre perchoir et rejoignit la grotte. J'avais cessé de respirer. Mes yeux fixaient déjà le point de leur arrivée. Imperceptiblement, j'avais avancé vers eux. C'était stupide. Jamais je n'aurais pu faire bouclier entre eux et les miens. Je les entendis gravirent pas à pas les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparaient encore. Ils seraient bientôt là, prêts à engager le combat. Derrière moi, des ombres m'entourèrent. Chacun avait ressenti leur présence.

---Quel est le plan ? murmurais-je.

---On défend le fort, mon enfant.

Les mots de Carlisle m'amusèrent malgré la situation. Jake me glissa un poignard entre les doigts puis dans une explosion, perdit toute forme humaine. Nous étions prêts.

Ils surgirent un à un à quelques mètres devant nous. D'abord les sous-fifres puis ceux de plus haute qualité. Et enfin, au centre de cette mascarade ridicule, il s'avança nonchalant, le sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux…

---Ma chère, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Vous semblez un peu plus pâle que dans mes souvenirs cependant.

Mes poings se serrèrent laissant entrevoir mon irritation. La réflexion ne plut pas à mes frères de sang. Cinq loups surgirent autour de moi. Aro recula comme si des fantômes en colère lui étaient apparus. Sa perte de superbe m'arracha un sourire, tout comme sa frustration d'avoir cru un instant que mes compagnons étaient des revenants.

---Alors c'est ainsi, fulmina-t-il. Vous vous êtes ligués avec des loups-garous. Nos ennemis jurés.

Personne ne releva sa pique. Nous n'étions pas là pour faire la conversation. Tout ce qu'il pourrait dire resterait sans réponse. Tant pis si cela devait nous coûter son courroux.

Un de ses acolytes s'approcha de lui, lui murmurant quelques mots. Le nom de Démétri émergea dans l'esprit d'Edward. C'était donc lui leur traqueur. Oui, je me souvenais de cette silhouette. A votre avis que fait un traqueur sans son flair ? Il n'a plus aucune valeur. Ce n'est plus qu'un pantin dont l'on se sert pour combattre.

« Elle n'est pas là, lui avait-il susurré. »

Oui, Bella n'était pas là, du moins pas pour lui. Mais la supercherie ne marcherait pas longtemps. A la minute où Aro toucherait l'un d'entre nous, il saurait qu'elle était ici, avec nous. Mais pour l'instant, nous devions nous défendre.

La nouvelle de Démétri ne plut pas à Aro. D'un seul signe de la main, tout bascula. Ils furent comme une nuée de frelons se jetant sur nous. « Qu'ils viennent ! ». Mes pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sol, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte mon premier adversaire me vit disparaître sans comprendre pourquoi. Je n'étais pourtant pas très loin de lui. Ma main droite prit appui sur son épaule, me permettant de pivoter assez pour le frapper violemment juste à la base de la nuque. Son corps alla percuter de plein fouet la falaise. Retombant sur mes pieds, je regardais la scène avec un sourire aux lèvres. Dans quelques secondes, il se relèverait un peu sonné, mais tout aurait changé pour lui. L'ennemi était plus fort que ce qu'Aro avait pu lui dire, et cette information allait nous donner un certain avantage. Je rejoignis la bataille.

Un œil humain n'aurait jamais pu suivre, ni même comprendre ce qu'il se déroulait. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Je ne vis même pas la masse informe se diriger droit sur moi. Le choc me déboîta l'épaule et ma rencontre avec un arbre n'arrangea rien. Je lâchais un juron prête à contre attaquer, mais un vampire m'enserra la gorge avec que j'ai eu le temps de réagir. Rien n'avait changé, ils étaient toujours aussi fourbes. Au loin, celui qui m'avait percutée riait en me voyant dans une telle situation. Je voulus attraper mon agresseur pour le faire lâcher prise, mais il me tenait à près d'un mètre du sol ce qui ne m'aida pas. De plus mon bras droit était inutilisable. Je commençais à manquer d'air.

---Emm… Emmett !

Le son que je réussis à sortir était plus un gargouillis qu'autre chose, mais la personne à qui il était adressé le compris suffisamment pour venir à mon aide. Une masse musculeuse se dirigea droit sur nous. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je ne vis qu'une main immense fondre sur moi.

« Mon épaule. »

Alors que sa paume recouvrit le visage de mon agresseur, son autre bras me servit de levier pour remettre mon articulation en place. La prise sur ma gorge s'étant détendue, je pus me cramponner au bras d'Emmett et avoir assez d'élan pour me dégager complètement. Avec l'agilité d'un chat, je me retrouvais sur l'épaule droite d'Emmett, en parfait équilibre. Le vampire à la solde d'Aro ne put voir l'autre poing de mon sauveur s'abattre sur son crâne.

---Merci.

---Ce fut un plaisir.

Il m'aida à descendre de mon perchoir et dans un sourire repartit rejoindre Rosalie. Il était impossible de savoir lequel des deux camps avait le dessus. J'avais beau donner des coups, j'avais l'impression qu'ils revenaient toujours plus nombreux pour nous assaillir. Pourtant, j'étais sûre que certains d'entre eux jaillissaient sans vie entre les arbres.

Le hurlement d'un loup me fit sortir de mes réflexions. En une fraction de seconde, je visualisais Jared au sol. Trois vampires l'entouraient. Il arborait une plaie béante au niveau du flan gauche. Son métabolisme n'aurait pas le temps de refermer sa blessure avant la nouvelle attaque. Sans réfléchir, je fondis dans sa direction. Mon intention n'était pas d'approcher silencieusement. Je voulais qu'ils se sentent menacer, qu'ils se retournent vers moi pour laisser le temps à Jared de s'éloigner. Par chance, deux sur trois se préoccupèrent de moi. Très bien. A mi course, mon corps explosa, laissant ma peau se recouvrir d'un pelage gris soigneux. Ils eurent un mouvement de recul. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment ce qu'ils venaient de voir était possible. Je n'en avais que faire. Je continuais à avancer de plus en plus vite. Sur ma gauche, une ombre filait dans la même direction. Paul.

« Je m'occupe de Jared. Prends les deux qui te fixent éberlués. »

Il s'amusait de voir les vampires désarçonnés. Et il n'était pas le seul. D'un seul bond, nous sautèrent gueule grande ouverte sur les trois assaillants. Le sang s'engouffra dans ma gorge avant d'avoir complètement déchiqueté le cou du premier vampire. Je le laissais retomber et me jetais déjà sur le second. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Paul éloigner Jared. Je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter pour cela. Les deux garçons allaient pouvoir se débrouiller seuls. Il en était moins sûr pour moi. Mon inattention me coûta chère. Les griffes du vampire s'enfoncèrent dans mon épaule droite, à peine remise. Folle de rage et de douleur, je repris forme humaine. Le poignard qui se tenait toujours à ma ceinture glissa entre mes doigts. Je retournais la lame contre mon adversaire. Son estomac fut transpercé. Il lâcha prise et je pus me dégager.

Quelque peu secouée, je perdis l'équilibre. Secouant la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, je ne pus que sentir un loup passer sa tête sous mon bras pour m'aider à me relever.

---C'est pas le moment de dormir, mon ange.

Jacob. M'appuyant sur lui, je parvins à me remettre debout. Le sang que j'avais bu me donnait des vertiges. Mais étrangement, il éveilla mes sens. Je fus connectée à tous les esprits qui m'entouraient. Rien de ce que je voyais n'était clair. La confusion régnait chez tous les combattants. Je ne parvenais même pas à distinguer qui pensait quoi. Mais quelque chose de pire me troubla.

---Bella !

Le museau de Jake se tourna vers moi, inquiet.

---Où est Bella ?

---Calme-toi. Tu dois bien pouvoir la localiser. Son odeur, ses pensées.

---Il y a trop de sang…

Et puis, je l'entendis. Cette toute petite voix, à peine audible. Je fis un pas en arrière sans vraiment en avoir conscience. J'étais tétanisée. Jake comprit aussitôt.

---Monte ! me hurla-t-il.

Ca n'allait pas être suffisant. Elle ne respirait presque plus. Pourtant, j'obéis à Jacob. Il fila. Chaque fibre de son organisme fut poussée au-delà de leur limite. Pourvu que…

---Devant !

Oui, elle était là. Allongée dans un contre bas de la falaise, cachée aux yeux de tous. Je n'attendis même pas que Jake ralentisse sa course pour sauter de son dos.

---Oh mon dieu…

Elle était couverte de sang, son corps pris de spasmes, ses yeux à demi révulsés. Les blessures étaient trop graves. Elle allait mourir.

---Jake, je ne peux pas la sauver.

---Tu ne peux pas ?

---Jake, je suis une hybride ! Je n'ai aucune garantie. Je pourrais la tuer à cause du sang de loup.

Je tremblais sans pouvoir me retenir.

---Cass…, murmura Bella.

---Ne parle pas, ma chérie. Tout va bien. Je vais arranger ça.

Ma main effleura sa joue. Ce contact lui était pénible. Je ne le supportais pas.

---Edward !

Mon hurlement aurait pu faire trembler n'importe qui de frayeur, mais je m'en moquais bien. Ce qui m'importa, ce fut la silhouette qui se dessina auprès de nous. Le vampire se jeta sur sa bien-aimée.

---Bella…

---J'ai mal…

Les yeux d'Edward se tournèrent vers moi. Je secouai la tête lui signifiant qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Son poing s'abattit sur une roche qui explosa.

---Mords-la.

Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux vers Jacob.

---C'est la seule solution.

---Le pacte…

---Tu préfères la voir mourir plutôt que de briser le pacte ? Merde, Edward ! C'est Bella ! J'ai pas envie de la voir mourir, même si le prix a payé c'est ça.

---D'accord… Cass ?

---Je suis là si tu perds le contrôle, le rassurais-je.

Il avait le regard de quelqu'un qui n'a plus aucun repère. Pourtant, il dut se faire violence. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la peau déjà meurtrie de Bella. Leurs deux corps se contractèrent. De douloureux souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Je les chassais violemment. Cela n'avait rien à voir ! Edward aimait Bella. Il faisait cela pour la sauver.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Edward se dégagea. Il tremblait. Les cris de Bella n'arrangèrent rien. Le poison avait commencé à la brûler de l'intérieur. Le pire était à venir. Soudain, on nous attaqua. Je fis volte face avant que quiconque ait pu réagir. Le vampire reçut un uppercut de plein fouet. Avant même qu'il aille toucher le sol, ma main agrippa son poignet le ramenant à moi. En déséquilibre, il ne put parer mon prochain coup. Je visai le genou. L'articulation la plus importante si vous vouliez encore être en état de combattre. Mon pied s'abattit violemment. Les os se retournèrent, brisant l'articulation.

---C'est pas le moment ! sifflai-je.

J'étais hors de moi. Mais l'hystérie dont était prise Bella, me fit reprendre mon calme.

---Il faut la conduire un peu plus loin…

---On ne peut pas la bouger, maintenant ! m'interrompit Jake.

---Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle ne sent plus que la douleur du poison. Ses blessures ne s'aggraveront pas.

Doucement, j'aidais Edward à se relever, Bella gisant dans ses bras. Elle délirait, et ce n'était que le tout début. Il fallait que tout cela cesse, et maintenant.

---Jake, trouve Jasper ! Vite !

Il acquiesça sans poser une seule question, et disparut dans la forêt.

---Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? s'inquiété Edward.

---Il faut éloigner Bella. Jasper devrait être capable de créer une diversion pour que je puisse intervenir par la suite. Je sais que ce n'est pas une solution, mais on doit absolument quitter ses lieux.

Je ne pouvais quitter des yeux Bella. Ses traits étaient déformés par la souffrance. Mon plan devait marcher. Il le fallait.

---Cassie ?

La main de Jasper effleura mon épaule. Edward arrêta son ascension en même temps que moi. A la vue de Bella, notre ami se tétanisa.

---Jasper. S'il te plait, regarde-moi.

Ses yeux se tournèrent doucement vers moi. La peur qui nous hantait tous, faisait les même ravages dans son esprit.

---Il faut qu'on évacue, Bella. Est-ce que tu peux contrôler les émotions des vampires d'Aro ?

---Oui… Enfin je pense que c'est possible.

---Prépare-toi à le faire. Conduis les doucement vers un état catatonique.

---Je ne pourrais faire ça que durant un lapse de temps assez réduit.

---Ca sera suffisant. J'ai besoin qu'ils soient réceptifs à ce que je vais leur faire subir.

---Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? s'inquiéta Edward.

---Certaines odeurs peuvent rendre fou, voire même vous faire croire à certaines choses, comme le fait que vous soyez morts.

Mes deux amis me regardèrent étrangement. J'aurais pu rire si la situation s'y était prêtée. Jake aurait aussi compris la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas retourner à Yale… L'élève avait alors dépassé le maître. J'avais réussi à créer le pire poison qu'il soit, devant les yeux terrifiaient de l'actuel doyen de la prestigieuse université. J'étais la seule à en connaître la composition chimique…

---Je ne pourrais manipuler correctement le poison que je vais créer que durant quelques minutes. Après ce délai, je vais sûrement perdre conscience, mais vous aurez assez de temps pour fuir. Les effets de la substance sont d'une heure à peu près.

---On ne sera pas infecté ?

---Je vous protége depuis le début, pourquoi faillirais-je maintenant ?

Mon sourire désarma Jasper. Il me scruta intensément cherchant probablement à déceler quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'avoir amplement confiance en moi.

---Tu es prête ? me lança-t-il.

---Hmm, hmm.

---Ok.

Ses yeux se clorent, sa respiration devint presque inaudible.

---Je les ai, chuchota-t-il.

---Très bien, je préviens tout le monde.

Il me fut facile de repérer les miens. Jasper réussit parfaitement ce que je lui avais demandé. Peu à peu, les esprits que je ne voulais pas joindre, disparurent presque. Jake avait déjà fait passer le mot. Il me fallut juste donner quelques renseignements supplémentaires à nos troupes. Devant l'état dans lequel se trouvaient nos ennemis, ils purent se dégager et commencèrent à nous rejoindre. Cependant, certains des vampires d'Aro et Aro lui-même semblaient résister.

« Jake ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ! »

« Ne t'occupes pas de moi ! Passe à la phase B. Je vous rejoints tout de suite. »

Ma mâchoire se crispa. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi vouloir rester en arrière alors qu'aucun de nous n'en avait besoin ?

---C'est pas vrai !

Je refoulais l'envie de partir le rechercher. Je devais avant tout me concentrer sur les molécules chimiques qui se trouvaient autour de moi. Trouver chacun des éléments dont j'avais besoin. Ils étaient tous là. Un à un, à une concentration bien précise. Localiser les cibles. C'était si facile. Le plus dur serait de tenir assez longtemps pour contenir ceux qui résistaient. Ne pas penser à Jake. Seulement se concentrer. Le plus de temps possible. Une minute. Une minute et demi. Trois minutes… J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. J'avais beau résister, le paysage devant moi ne cessait de danser, de tanguer en me narguant. Je titubais. Encore une minute. Juste une minute. Je perdis pied. Mon corps fut arrêté par une masse musculeuse, puis je ne perçus plus rien.

Des pas. Rapides, saccadés. Plusieurs personnes. Mon corps qui se balançait en un rythme régulier. J'avais froid alors qu'autour de moi régnait une chaleur suffocante. Ma tête se cognait inlassablement contre le torse de quelqu'un. « Concentre-toi. Tu connais ce parfum. Il t'est familier. » Sam.

---Sam…

Il ne ralentit pas. Je ne me sentais pas bien pourtant.

---Sam…

---Tout va bien Cassie. Rendors-toi.

Non. Tout n'allait pas bien. J'étais malade. J'avais envie de hurler mais ma gorge étais trop sèche. J'avais envie de pleurer mais j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir le faire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mon cœur se serrait à chacun de ses pas comme si je ne voulais pas quitter le lieu d'où nous étions partis. C'était pourtant stupide. Je savais que là-bas Aro et ses hommes étaient toujours vivants. Y retourner serait de la folie. Alors pourquoi ?

---Sam… Je ne sens plus Jake…

Ses mains se serrèrent contre moi.

---Rendors-toi. Tout va bien.

Pourquoi me répétait-il cela ? Je savais que tout n'allait pas bien ! Mais j'avais tellement envie de dormir…


	19. Chapter 19

Tout d'abord, l'éternel remerciement pour tous ceux et celles qui me lisent ! Je suis contente de voir plus de reviews ! XD Faut dire que je savais pas qu'il fallait enlever l'option par défaut, mais bon…

Sinon, voici un nouveau chapitre avec tous pleins d'émotions ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

_**Peine**_

---Comment va-t-elle ?

---Je ne sais pas. Elle ne dit pas un mot, son regard est vide. Elle reste prostrée à côté de Bella. Elle ne laisse rien entrevoir. Elle n'a même pas pleuré.

---Je vois…

Un jour seulement s'était écoulé depuis que Bella avait été mordue. Nous avions pu prendre la fuite et passer la frontière sans aucun inconvénient majeur. Personne n'était grièvement blessé. Seules la fatigue et la faim nous avaient un peu malmenés, mais c'était des moindres mots comparés à ce que nous aurions pu subir.

J'avais pu me déplacer par moi-même, une heure avant que nous arrivions à notre nouveau refuge. Je n'étais déjà plus vraiment moi-même. J'avais simplement suivi le mouvement sans me poser la moindre question. Penser, équivalait à souffrir et je ne voulais pas souffrir. Lorsque nous atteignîmes notre but, je ne fus pas surprise de voir que notre asile serait une ancienne prison désaffectée. Perdue dans les bois, en pleine montagne. Les bâtiments ne se voyaient même plus tellement la végétation avait pris le pas dessus le béton. Chacun prit ses quartiers. Le silence semblait être le mot d'ordre. A chaque fois que je croisais quelqu'un, les regards étaient fuyants, les sourires tristes. Je ne relevais pas cette attitude de pitié. Je n'en avais que faire. Les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche, le furent pour Edward…

Je ne cherchais pas vraiment un but précis à ma ballade à travers les couloirs sans fin de la prison. Je voulais juste marcher. Ne rien faire d'autre. Je ne le reconnus pas tout de suite. De loin, il n'était qu'une ombre recroquevillé sur lui-même. La tête entre les jambes, il se cramponnait à ses cheveux comme s'il voulait que quelque chose sorte de son esprit. Je ne vis ses larmes que lorsque je m'abaissais en face de lui. Doucement, je détendis les muscles de ses mains et le forçais à ma regarder. Ses pensées m'assaillirent violemment. Il ne supportait pas de voir Bella souffrir ainsi. Il avait pourtant essayé de toutes ses forces, mais l'expérience s'était révélée trop dure. Il s'en voulait. Il ne se supportait plus.

---Ca va aller, le rassurai-je.

Ma main caressa doucement son visage. Pendant quelques secondes, je pus lui sourire.

---Je n'y arrive pas…

---Je sais. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas.

Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, je partis vers la chambre de Bella. Elle était seule. Tout le monde devait croire qu'Edward resterait à ses côtés… Son état n'avait pas changé. Gémissements, cris, délires. Son corps se tordait sous la douleur. Comment Edward avait-il pu supporter cela, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? Même pour moi, ce spectacle était insupportable. Etait-ce cela le prix à payer pour nos péchés ? Qui avait choisi pareille condition de son propre choix ? Esmée avait été sauvée, tout comme Alice ou Edward. Ce n'avait été que des gestes d'amour de créatures dévastées par la solitude. Pour les autres, comme Carlisle et moi, ce n'avait pas été de la compassion, ni même un amour quelle que soit sa forme. Les monstres qui nous avaient fait cela n'étaient que des déchets qui méritaient de mourir.

Mes mains plongèrent dans la bassine d'eau fraîche posait juste à côté du lit de Bella. Aussi doucement que possible, j'essuyais son visage avec le linge humide. Elle ne me reconnaissait probablement pas dans son délire.

---Je suis là, Bella. Serre ma main. Serre-la aussi fort que tu voudras.

Mes doigts enlacèrent les siens, et l'étau se resserra aussitôt. Je n'avais que faire de cette douleur-là. Elle devait simplement pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre. Il fallait juste attendre.

Lasse de tout ceci, je m'écroulais à son chevet. Ma tête se reposa sur le matelas, et j'attendis que tout cela se termine. J'avais tout mon temps.

Alice vint nous voir à plusieurs reprises, inquiète et perturbée. J'avais à peine conscience de sa présence. J'étais trop épuisée pour cela. Les hurlements de Bella m'empêchaient de dormir. Je ne sentais pratiquement plus les doigts de ma main gauche. Mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver de l'importance à mon état actuel.

---Comment va-t-elle ?

---Je ne sais pas. Elle ne dit pas un mot, son regard est vide. Elle reste prostrée à côté de Bella. Elle ne laisse rien entrevoir. Elle n'a même pas pleuré.

---Je vois…

Sam s'inquiétait lui aussi. Il n'osait entrer dans la pièce, préférant attendre qu'Alice sorte pour la questionner. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, mais notre état à toutes les deux mettait à mal les nerfs de notre groupe. Aucun signe d'Aro, ni même d'un de ses hommes, n'avait été signalé. Ce constat n'améliora pas le mental des troupes. Etre sur le qui-vive était insupportable pour eux. A bien y réfléchir, Aro n'était pas vraiment du genre patient, et après la cuisante défaite qu'il avait subie, il aurait déjà dû nous retrouver. Avions-nous vraiment besoin de nous inquiéter pour l'instant ?

Ma main me fit soudainement souffrir. J'arrivais à peine à les bouger. Mes muscles étaient endoloris et la chair meurtrie profondément. Mais plus rien ne me faisait entrave.

---Bella ?

Je me redressais subitement, me penchant au-dessus d'elle. Sa respiration était calme, ses muscles détendus, sa fièvre avait baissé. Le soulagement me gagna. Son calvaire était enfin fini. Je soupirais.

---Bienvenue parmi nous, me belle.

Je quittais la pièce. A quelques pas de là, Edward attendait toujours à la même place. Il fixait le mur en face de lui. Il ne s'aperçut de ma présence que lorsque je fus devant lui.

---Cassie ?

Son regard devait être aussi vide que le mien.

---C'est fini. Elle dort encore, mais tu peux aller la voir.

Il fut secoué par une crise de rire.

---Désolé.

---C'est rien. Elle va bien. Prends ton temps. Je vais prendre l'air.

---Cassie ?

---Hmm ?

---Merci.

Pour toute réponse, je lui rendis son sourire. C'était tout ce que je pouvais lui donner maintenant. J'avais envie de m'éloigner de tout cela. J'avais envie de sentir le vent sur ma peau, de ne plus être enfermée. Il fallait que je sorte. C'était vital. Si je ne quittais pas ces lieux, j'allais devenir folle. La douleur de ma main avait réveillé une souffrance encore plus grande. Mon pas s'accéléra sans que je m'en rende compte. Je ne vis pas l'ombre qui s'interposa entre moi et la sortie. Je percutais Jared de plein fouet.

---Cassie ? Ca va ?

---Oui.

Il me regardait curieusement.

---Tu es sûre ? Ta main. Tu saignes.

---C'est rien, Jared.

Je le dépassais sans plus attendre. Mon cœur se serrait de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je perdais peu à peu pied. Ma course n'arrangea rien. J'étais prise de tremblements incontrôlables. Le sang battait à mes tempes avec une force assourdissante. Je n'avais plus besoin de chercher d'où pouvait provenir ce vide immense. La solitude était comme de l'acide dans mes veines. Le bonheur d'Edward avait été une torture réveillant la pire des douleurs. J'étais hors d'haleine, mes poumons me brûlaient, mais je continuais à courir dans cette forêt que je ne connaissais pas. Et soudain, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un cerf se trouva sur ma route. En voulant l'éviter, mon pied dérapa dans la terre meuble. Ma tête heurta de plein fouet le sol boueux. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

Mon corps fut secoué de tremblements nerveux. Je riais. Oui, la situation était risible. Tellement risible. Pauvre petite chose triste et esseulée. Les rires se transformèrent en pleurs. Je l'avais laissé là-bas. J'aurais pu aller le chercher et le ramener près de moi. Maintenant il était prisonnier de _lui_ ou bien…

---Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Mes hurlements ne firent qu'effrayer les animaux des alentours. Je n'attendais aucune révélation. Je savais pertinemment que je n'obtiendrais pas de réponses parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Tout ceci n'était que le jeu d'un destin qui n'avait qu'un seul but : nous faire souffrir inlassablement. Comme pour se moquer de moi, le ciel se mit à déverser des trombes d'eau. Je pouvais voir chacune des gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur le sol, le bruit assourdissant qu'elles faisaient lorsqu'elles terminaient leur course. Les battements de mon cœur étaient sur le même rythme. C'était comme quand j'étais petite. J'avais volé des herbes à mon père et je m'étais retrouvée en transe. Je venais juste de perdre ma mère et mon subconscient m'avait permis de la voir sous les effets de la drogue. Tout m'était alors apparu avec une clarté indescriptible. La nature autour de moi, ce bien être incroyable…

Ce n'était plus de l'eau qui coulait sur ma peau. Cela ressemblait plus à des coups de langue râpeux et continus. Loin d'être désagréable, cette sensation me rappela de lointains souvenirs.

---Chenoa, arrête ! Chérie, ça chatouille.

Ma requête ne fut pas entendue, et les chatouilles redoublèrent. Je voulus l'attraper par la gorge pour ramener sa gueule vers moi, mais je me rendis compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop petite pour cela.

---Chenoa ?

En me redressant, je vis que je tenais un louveteau de quelques mois tout au plus entre mes mains.

---Elle pensait que tu serais heureuse de la voir sous cette forme.

---J'aurais été heureuse de la voir sous n'importe quelle forme, Adriel.

Il était adossé à un arbre, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Nous étions dans une vaste prairie. L'herbe était verdoyante, le vent y dansait agréablement. Un peu plus en contrebas, se trouvait un lac.

---C'est là où nous nous rendions ?

---Oui. Enfin pas réellement, tu t'en doutes.

Je ramenais Chenoa contre moi, et me recouchais. Ahote, Nodin et Wakiza m'encadraient, allongés eux aussi dans l'herbe, sous leur forme de loup.

---Est-ce que Bly m'en veut ?

Adriel soupira.

---Non. Il pense que tout ceci est de sa faute. Il n'ose pas venir te voir.

---Pourquoi pense-t-il ça ? C'était entièrement de ma faute.

---Ce n'était la faute de personne. Sauf de _lui_.

---Il est revenu.

---Je sais.

Je caressais tendrement la fourrure de Chenoa. Je savais que je rêvais mais tout cela semblait si réel.

---Je suis désolée.

---De quoi, mon cœur ?

---De t'avoir menti.

---Tu l'as fait pour de bonne raison.

---J'aurais tellement voulu…

---Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir des regrets. Nous allons bien maintenant. Et puis, tu as des raisons de rester parmi les vivants.

---Jake… Est-ce qu'il est encore vivant ?

Silence.

---Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

---Oui bien sûr… Ca serait trop facile.

---Mon amour, s'il te plait…

---Aro va peut-être lui faire la même chose qu'à moi… Je dois le vaincre. Il a fait souffrir beaucoup trop de gens que j'aimais. Mais je n'y arriverais pas.

---Bien sûr que si.

---Comment ?

---Arrête de vouloir attraper le cerf qui se trouve devant toi.

Je revins brutalement à la réalité. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, mais mon mal de crâne ne s'était pas arrangé. Prenant appui sur mon coude, j'essayais de me concentrer sur mon entourage. Tout était tellement flou autour de moi. J'arrivais à peine à distinguer la tache blanche qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres devant moi. Et puis, il y avait ce bruit désagréable. J'avais l'impression que les entrailles de la terre rugissaient pour un peu plus me torturer. Heureusement, mon métabolisme reprit le dessus rapidement, me laissant recouvrir la vue et mes autres sens.

La tache blanche que j'avais aperçue, prit la forme d'un loup, et les tremblements de terre ne furent, en fin de compte, que les grognements menaçants qu'il émettait. Mais ce n'était pas à moi qu'était destinée cette colère. Une masse beaucoup plus imposante se dressa soudainement devant nous. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, j'eus un mouvement de recul, égratignant au passage ma main déjà abîmée.

---Oh c'est pas vrai…

Un grizzli nous menaçait bel et bien. Je n'avais pas vraiment de raisons de craindre l'animal, mais il avait de quoi vous mettre au respect. Le loup continuait de grogner, les babines retroussées, les crocs prêts à mordre. Il voulait me défendre… Il n'avait pourtant aucune chance, seul face à cet énorme prédateur.

Me relevant délicatement, je vins me placer auprès de mon sauveur. Ma main s'enfonça dans son épaisse fourrure. N'importe qui aurait eu la main tranchée pour un tel geste, mais au lieu de cela, le loup se calma.

---Reste-là. Je m'en occupe.

En un éclair, je fus en face du grizzli. L'animal eut un mouvement de recul, mais mon petit jeu, l'énerva encore plus, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa contenance. « C'était donc cela que tu voulais, Adriel. Ne plus chasser le cerf, mais l'ours. Tu sais pourtant ce qu'il se produira si je suis un tel conseil… ». Mais pour l'heure, il n'était plus question de cela. L'ours se trouvait trop prêt de notre abri et il n'allait pas partir sans causer d'énormes dégâts. Son immense corps avança vers moi. L'une des ses pattes manqua mon visage de quelques centimètres. Il grogna de plus belle. Se faire manipuler par un être si chétif ne lui plaisait pas. Il fallait que j'en finisse maintenant où les choses allaient se compliquer plus que prévu. Mes yeux perdirent tout ce qu'ils avaient encore d'humain. Le chasseur venait de se réveiller. La démarche pataude de l'ours ne l'aida pas à me contrer. Je fus sur son épaule avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mes dents s'enfonçant déjà dans sa chair. Le sang afflua dans ma gorge sans que je puisse en contrôler le débit. Le grizzli commença à chanceler. Il ne pouvait plus m'atteindre, ses membres refusant de se mouvoir. Il s'effondra quelques secondes plus tard. Je me dégageai, encore étourdie par la quantité de sang que je venais de boire. Je dus m'asseoir de nouveau. La tête me tournait. Je ne m'étais plus nourrie de la sorte depuis près d'un siècle, et je supportais mal le trop plein de sang.

Une truffe humide vint me chatouiller la joue. Mon petit sauveur se tenait en face de moi, le regard inquiet. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains, le caressant juste derrière les oreilles.

---Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, hein.

Il appuya sa joue contre mon bras et ferma les yeux.

---Merci.

Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi, sans que rien ne vienne nous perturber. Puis soudain, des hurlements se firent entendre au loin. Le loup se dégagea de mon étreinte. Son regard passa du lieu d'où provenaient les cris à moi.

---Allez vas-y.

Il hésita encore un peu, puis se décida enfin à rejoindre sa meute. Je soupirais. Il fallait que je rentre. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que j'étais partie et mes compagnons n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'inquiétude.

Il me fallut dix minutes pour rejoindre l'ancienne prison. A mon arrivée, Esmée se précipita sur moi.

---Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

---Oui.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, m'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

---Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? Tu es trempée et couverte de boue. Et ton sweat !

Je tournais les yeux dans la direction qu'elle fixait. J'étais dans un piteux état, c'était certain. Un énorme trou laissait entrevoir la peau nue de mon bras droit.

---J'ai rencontré un ours, finis-je par avouer.

Esmée retrouva tout de suite son calme. N'importe quelle mère aurait été terrifiée par une telle nouvelle, mais j'étais certaine qu'elle avait, durant un instant, cru que j'étais partie à la recherche d'Aro. Elle soupira de soulagement.

---Tu es sûre que tout va bien, insista-t-elle.

---Hmm, hmm.

Elle me jaugea durant quelques secondes. Si je lui avais menti, elle l'aurait tout de suite su. Mais j'allais réellement mieux. Ce n'était pas le beau fixe, certes, mais je me sentais mieux.

---Très bien. On va aller te débarbouiller un peu.

Elle passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'emmenait déjà vers l'une des salles de bain présentes dans le bâtiment. Ma tête se reposa doucement sur son épaule.

---Esmée ?

---Oui.

---Merci.

---De rien, mon ange.


	20. Chapter 20

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et merci pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir !!!! Résignation 

Le soleil avait fini par faire acte de présence. Mais par mesure de sécurité, nous avions été obligés de rester enfermés toute la journée. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour me déplaire. J'avais une raison valable de ne pas aller me nourrir aujourd'hui. Je n'aimais pas vraiment le choix que j'avais pris. Je m'étais simplement résigner. Adriel devait avoir raison… Il n'y avait sûrement pas d'autre solution. Cependant, je n'étais pas encore vraiment prête à en discuter avec mes compagnons.

J'avais choisi de m'isoler pour réfléchir à tout cela. Assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, la tête reposant contre les barreaux, je fixais inlassablement la forêt qui nous entourait à perte de vue. J'aimais le contact dur et froid de l'acier. Il me permettait de réfléchir plus librement, de me vider l'esprit. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Je savais ce qu'allait me coûter tout ceci. Transgresser cette frontière me faisait peur. Allais-je avoir la force nécessaire pour revenir en arrière ?

---Cassie ?

Bella se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle me fixait inquiète, de peur que son intrusion ne me plaise guère. Il était étrange de voir qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de son apparence humaine. Sa gaucherie naturelle avait disparue, tout comme la douce couleur de ses iris, mais son attitude et ses paroles restaient inchangées. Elle avait aussi gagné en beauté. Elle était loin d'égaler celle de Rosalie, cependant en la regardant, on ne pouvait s'expliquer l'incroyable attirance qu'elle provoquait.

Voyant que je la fixais avec insistance, elle formula sa crainte.

---Est-ce que je te dérange ?

---Non. Bien sûr que non.

Un large sourire illumina son visage. Elle se dirigea derechef vers moi.

---Attent… !

Je voulus la prévenir pour le sac qui traînait sur son passage, mais elle l'évita sans aucune peine.

---Désolée… L'habitude.

---Alice est pareille avec moi, me répondit-elle en riant. C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, je me serais sûrement prise les pieds dans ce sac.

Elle regarda ce dernier avec nostalgie. En temps qu'humaine, ce défaut avait été un véritable fardeau pour Bella, mais maintenant… Le regrettait-elle ? Je n'aurais su le dire. Délaissant l'objet de son attention, elle vint me rejoindre. Elle croisa ses bras sur ma jambe et y reposa sa tête. Machinalement, mes doigts commencèrent à caresser ses longues mèches châtains.

---Quelque chose t'ennuie ? me hasardais-je.

Elle soupira. Visiblement, j'avais visé juste.

---Edward m'évite… Je ne sais pas, je me fais peut-être des idées, mais… Il évite de me regarder dans les yeux, il ose à peine me toucher, et quand on arrive à avoir une discussion, il est ailleurs.

---D'accord, il t'évite bel et bien.

---Heureuse de savoir que je ne me fais pas de films…

---Bella, il s'en veut. Ce n'est absolument pas contre toi. Il n'a pas pu rester auprès de toi durant ces deux jours.

---Il ne devrait pas s'en vouloir pour ça. Je comprends qu'il n'est pas pu supporter de me voir comme dans cet état.

---Il a besoin de temps, mais si tu es si pressée que ça, prends le entre quatre yeux et dis-lui ce que tu penses de la situation actuelle.

---Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

---Oui, je n'en doute pas !

J'eus au moins le loisir de la faire sourire. Mais autre chose m'ennuyait. Je n'avais pas pu passer de temps avec Bella, depuis que je l'avais quittée à la fin de son calvaire. Comment vivait-elle tout cela ? Arrivait-elle à supporter tout ceci ?

---Comment se passent tes sorties avec Alice ?

Elle soupira.

---Je m'y étais préparée mentalement. Je m'étais trouvée des raisons plus que valables pour affronter ça, mais on ne le peut pas vraiment, hein ?

---Non, j'en ai peur.

---Alice m'aide beaucoup. Elle est très patiente. Entre mes crises de larmes et mon manque total de contrôle, elle arrive quand même à éviter que je meure de faim.

---Ca passera, tu sais. C'est sûrement triste à dire, mais on finit par si habituer… Et pour le reste ?

---J'adore ne plus me cogner dans tout ce qui traîne. Pour ce qui est de mes sens hyper développés, j'ai encore un peu de mal. Je sursaute assez régulièrement au grand plaisir d'Emmett.

---Tu prends plutôt bien tout ça.

---J'avais décidé depuis longtemps de devenir une des vôtres. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, cependant, j'avais espéré ne pas être transformée dans de telles circonstances.

---Nous aurions dû mieux te protéger.

---C'était ma faute. J'étais trop inquiète. J'ai manqué de prudence.

Il n'était pas difficile de la comprendre. Je remarquais encore une fois que Bella et moi nous ressemblions étrangement. Et j'étais loin du compte.

---Cassie, je peux te poser une question ?

---Oui.

---Tu vas tous les jours en forêt, n'est-ce pas ?

---Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, hein ?

---Non, pas vraiment. Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre.

A quoi bon lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité. Elle finirait par comprendre d'elle-même, j'en étais persuadée.

---Je me nourris. Je ne fais rien de bizarre si c'est ce que tu croyais.

---Non. C'est juste que je m'inquiétais, comme d'habitude. Ce n'est vraiment dans tes habitudes, ajouta-t-elle.

---Oui, j'aimerais aussi une explication à cette habitude.

Bella sursauta à l'entrée de Carlisle. Elle ne contrôlait pas encore tous ses sens, c'était une évidence. Je soupirais.

---La version longue ou la version courte ? Je vous préviens, la longue risque d'être assez difficile à accepter.

---Cassandra.

Il n'était pas exaspéré, juste amusé de mon attitude. Je continuais à fixer la forêt, comme si mes yeux étaient capables de voir plus loin que l'inimaginable. Allait-il réellement comprendre ? Oui, peut-être.

---Je veux le détruire. Vous n'allez peut-être pas être d'accord, mais quoique vous en disiez, je le ferais.

Je quittais la forêt du regard pour fixer Carlisle droit dans les yeux.

---Je ne vous demande rien.

Il soupira à son tour.

---Je veux juste qu'il disparaisse de cette terre. Qu'il ne fasse plus souffrir personne.

---Et tu crois que nous ne voulons pas la même chose ?

---Je n'en sais rien. Il a été votre mentor. Je ne connais pas la fin mot de toute cette histoire.

---Il s'en ait pris à Bella, à mes enfants. Mais le pire, c'est ce qu'il t'a fait à toi.

Je relevais soudainement la tête, surprise par sa réponse. Il s'en amusa.

---Tu sais qu'il risque de faire la même chose à Jacob et que si cela fonctionne…

---Il voudra former une armée d'hybrides.

---Oui.

---Est-ce vraiment possible ? s'inquiéta Bella. Je veux dire, mis à part toi, les garçons sont les seuls représentants de loups-garous.

---Nous ne sommes pas certains que notre peuple soit le seul à avoir des loups comme ancêtres. Si jamais Aro découvre que d'autres peuples sont aussi des protecteurs, il fera tout pour créer cette armée. Il ne faut écarter aucune option.

---Et si ses autres tentatives échouent ?

---Bella !

Carlisle interrompit la jeune vampire. Elle n'avait pas voulu me blesser, elle n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement avec le fait que Jacob allait justement être la prochaine expérience d'Aro.

---Ce n'est pas grave, Carlisle. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour répondre à ta question, Bella… si je me fie à ce qu'il m'a fait, il ne s'arrêtera pas à un échec. Il ne doit pas être du genre à s'arrêter après une seule tentative infructueuse. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

---J'ai bien peur que oui, murmura Carlisle.

Il me sourit tristement. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'une affirmation. Il était facile de savoir comment un être comme Aro fonctionnait. L'ennui qu'il avait emmagasiné durant tous ces siècles avait sûrement aiguisé sa patience. Un échec ne voulait rien dire si vous aviez obtenu une parfaite réussite.

---Que comptes-tu faire ?

---En temps normal, je peux choisir entre être une vampire ou une louve. Même si certaines de mes capacités se mélangent, elles restent moindres, et ceci uniquement parce que je le souhaite.

---C'est pour cela que tu ne te nourrissais pas, pour pouvoir garder le contrôle.

---Oui. Mais même après avoir recommencé à me nourrir correctement, j'arrive à maintenir un certain équilibre.

---Que se passera-t-il si tu augmentes la dose de sang ingéré ?

Carlisle semblait s'inquiéter de mon entreprise. Je pouvais comprendre sa méfiance, surtout que psychologiquement parlant, il pouvait encore croire que je n'étais pas guérie.

---La frontière qui existe entre mes deux moi pourra disparaître. Je deviendrais vraiment une hybride.

---Quels sont les risques ?

---Pour vous comme pour moi, ils seront minimes. Je serais beaucoup plus puissante mais encore capable de gérer tout ça. Cependant, pour être franche, il y a une chose que je redoute : c'est de ne pas pouvoir reprendre ma forme humaine après cette transformation.

---Tu n'as pas déjà tenté l'expérience ?

---Si une fois, par accident… Je n'étais pas vraiment consciente de ce qu'il pouvait arriver si je me nourrissais régulièrement et en quantité suffisante. Je me suis réellement fait peur cette nuit-là. Mais j'ai pu redevenir moi-même après quelques jours. J'ai fini par me calmer, et tout est redevenu normal.

---En quoi as-tu peur, alors ?

---Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se produire, dans quel état d'esprit je serais. Imaginez un seul instant que mon entreprise tourne à une véritable catastrophe. Qui me dit que je serais capable de retrouver mon calme ?

---Je comprends. Je ne veux en aucun cas t'influencer. Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution, nous te suivrons. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous trouverons une autre façon d'opérer. Le choix te revient.

---Merci.

Une nouvelle fois, il soupira. Je ne les obligeais pas à me suivre dans cette mission presque suicidaire. Si je m'étais confiée, c'était uniquement pour qu'ils ne restent pas dans l'ignorance. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient que je faisais tout cela derrière leur dos, que je ne leur faisais plus confiance. J'avais besoin qu'ils comprennent mes motivations, les choix qui m'avaient poussée à faire une telle chose. Mais il fallait aussi que j'exprime mes craintes vis à vis de tout cela. Je ne comptais pas vraiment abandonner cette idée de transformation, mais si cela se produisait, Carlisle devait comprendre pourquoi je renonçais.

---Je me chargerais d'en parler au reste du groupe. Bella ?

---Je resterais muette comme une tombe jusque-là.

---Très bien.

J'étais partie chasser comme à mon habitude. Cela faisait une semaine que j'allais régulièrement en forêt. Je ne faisais pas cela avec gaieté de cœur et mes compagnons le comprenaient parfaitement. Ils me laissaient donc seule lors de mes escapades, ne voulant pas accentuer la gêne que je ressentais déjà. Quant à Aro, il n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. C'était une bonne chose, à n'en pas douter, mais aucun de nous ne souhaitait baisser sa garde.

J'avais eu la chance de rencontrer ma proie assez tôt aujourd'hui, si bien qu'à peine une heure s'était écoulée lorsque j'atteignit les bâtiments désaffectés. Le sang battait encore à mes tempes comme mille tambours. Même au bout d'une semaine, j'étais toujours enivrée par les quantités de sang que j'absorbais. Il m'arrivait même de voir ou d'entendre des choses qui n'existaient pas. Les grognements que je perçus à l'entrée de notre abri ne m'inquiétèrent donc pas.

---Carlisle ! J'entends encore des grognements…

J'avais pris l'habitude de lui parler de toutes les choses étranges qui résultaient de mon nouveau régime alimentaire, mais cette fois-ci, je n'en eus pas vraiment le temps. Ce fut comme un coup violent reçu en plein estomac. Je fus désorientée. Mes sens s'affolèrent. Maladroitement, je cherchais un mur où m'adosser mais on me rattrapa avant que je ne glisse le long de la paroi rugueuse. Je reconnus tout de suite la musculature d'Emmett. Il me hissa contre lui, me permettant de rester en position debout. Je ne pouvais pas encore le voir distinctement, mais je sentis à son contact que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tremblait. Non pas de peur, mais de rage.

---Cass, on a un problème.

---Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression qu'un train m'est passé dessus.

Il était nerveux. Sa voix était contenue comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser.

---Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

---Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, ni où il voulait en venir. Je perdais patience.

---Emmett !

---On arrive tous à repérer les odeurs de l'autre groupe. Tu ne contrôle plus rien.

---Non, ce n'est pas possible. Depuis que je me nourris, cette protection est permanente.

---Alors on a un énorme problème. Tu peux marcher toute seule ?

---Oui.

Il attrapa ma main et me conduisit dans une autre salle. Les grognements que j'avais cru imaginer me parvenaient par saccades. Je pouvais repérer l'odeur d'un puma à plusieurs kilomètres, et la seconde d'après je ne sentais même pas le parfum d'Emmett qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Le vampire avait raison, je ne gérais plus rien. Cependant en entrant dans la pièce où il désirait m'emmener, je compris que je n'étais pas la seule à être touchée par ce phénomène.

Les loups-garous d'un côté, les vampires de l'autre. Chacun faisait son possible pour ne pas céder à la tentation de se jeter sur son ennemi juré. Edward était adossé à un mur, la tête entre les mains. Il essayait de ne pas se faire atteindre par les pensées des personnes qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était qu'un capharnaüm interminable qui venait puis disparaissait sans cesse. Il devait concentrer toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder à la folie qui le guettait. Alice n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, alors que Jasper la tenait serrer contre lui, la protégeant d'une menace potentielle. Les garçons, eux, se transformaient en loup pour redevenir la seconde plus tard à leur forme humaine. C'était du pur délire.

---Depuis combien de temps ?

---Ca fait dix minutes que ça dure.

---Mais je viens seulement d'en sentir les effets !

Ce n'était pas normal. Aro n'avait pas d'hommes capables d'une telle prouesse. Ce ne pouvait être une attaque venant de l'extérieur, ni même une coïncidence. Toutes les personnes ayant une capacité hors norme dans cette pièce était sur le point de perdre pied. Jasper, Alice, Edward, les garçons, moi…

---Emmett ! Où est Bella ?

---Quoi ?

---Bella, où est-elle ?

Nous cherchâmes tous les deux la jeune femme. Elle devait se trouver dans cette pièce, elle aussi, il n'y avait que cette possibilité-là.

---Là !

Emmett pointa le doigt dans la direction où se situait Bella. Elle fixait le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous avec un regard vide. Elle était immobile, ne respirant même plus.

---Bella, arrête ! criai-je.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux retrouvèrent sa douceur habituelle. Mes pouvoirs me revinrent, mais l'expérience fut assez désagréable. Encore une fois, Emmett me rattrapa par le bras avant que je ne tombe au sol.

---C'est très pénible, marmonnai-je à moitié suspendue dans le vide.

Les garçons secouaient vivement leurs gueules essayant de chasser les derniers effets déplaisants de l'agression que Bella avait, malgré elle, provoquait. Petit à petit, chacun retrouva ses marques.

---Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une explication ? bafouilla Embri.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Il était vrai que j'avais mis fin à tout cela, mais j'étais loin d'avoir toutes les réponses.

---Je crois que Bella peut inhiber nos pouvoirs, me hasardai-je.

Je fus heureuse de ne plus être l'objet de toutes les attentions dans la seconde qui suivit mon hypothèse.

---Comment ? s'interrogea Sam. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas le genre de capacités que vous avez.

---En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que les vampires aient des capacités propres, expliqua Carlisle. Ce sont plus souvent des dons qui étaient en dormance lorsque le vampire était encore humain. L'hypothèse de Cassandra semble être la meilleure explication à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Edward et Cassandra ne peuvent pas entrer dans l'esprit de Bella, tout comme Aro d'ailleurs. Et Jane n'a pas pu lui faire du mal quand vous étiez à Volterra.

---Elle serait immunisée contre les pouvoirs des autres ?

---Non, pas vraiment. Jasper a réussi à manipuler ses émotions et Cassie a le même impact sur elle que sur nous tous, elle arrive à contrôler l'odorat de Bella, si l'on puit dire, continua Alice.

---Oui, mais ça ne touche pas réellement Bella en elle-même, ajoutai-je. Les émotions sont juste un état d'esprit, et je ne fais que manipuler les odeurs venant de l'extérieur. Je ne fais rien à proprement parler sur le système olfactif.

---C'est cool, commenta Paul.

Nous rîmes tous à sa remarque. Il était vrai qu'un tel don était une bénédiction, enfin quand elle saurait s'en servir convenablement.

---Mais… je n'ai rien vu venir, s'inquiéta Bella. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais en train de faire.

---Il est vrai que c'est un problème auquel il faut remédier au plus vite, marmonna Rosalie. C'était plus que désagréable.

Les joues de Bella prirent une teinte rosée qui n'aida pas à dissimuler son embarras.

---Ca n'en reste pas moins un pouvoir génialissime ! s'amusa Alice. Imaginez un peu les possibilités d'un tel don !

---On aurait un atout de plus pour combattre Aro, s'engaillardit Bella.

---Bella…

Edward n'était pas encore prêt à laisser sa bien-aimée aller au front. Il était facile de comprendre sa réticence, cependant…

---Ils ne sont plus là.

La voix d'Alice avait perdu de sa gaieté. Elle était devenue plus froide, plus métallique. Jasper posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença son interrogatoire.

---Qui ça ?

---Aro et ses hommes.

Les yeux d'Alice fixaient quelque chose de très lointain. Elle n'était plus réellement avec nous.

---Tu en es certaine ?

---Oui.

---Où sont-ils ?

---Un aéroport. Dehors le soleil brille. Il y a une odeur d'olivier. Une ville de pierre.

---Tu as déjà vu ce lieu ?

---Oui, je crois.

Les questions de Jasper étaient méthodiques. Il allait à l'essentiel essayant de guider Alice dans sa vision.

---Rappelle-toi.

---Italie.

---Où exactement ?

---Ils ne se sont pas encore arrêtés. Je ne sais pas.

Jasper me lança un regard furtif. Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de poser son autre question.

---Est-ce que tu peux voir Jacob ?

---Oui. Il est vivant.

Les yeux d'Alice reprirent vie. Le couple se fixa un moment, se jaugeant mutuellement.

---Rien d'autre ? continua Jasper.

---Non.

---Est-ce qu'ils seraient de retour à Volterra, me risquai-je.

La question n'était plus adressée à Alice. Carlisle le comprit aussitôt.

---C'est une possibilité plus qu'envisageable.

Mon poing se serra. Il était hors d'atteinte maintenant, à des milliers de kilomètres de nous, tout comme Jacob…

---Très bien. On retourne à Forks.

Les mots de Carlisle eurent un effet de surprise générale.

---Tu veux abandonner ! s'invectiva Edward. Tu sais très bien qu'il reviendra, et avec une armée encore plus grande.

---Calme-toi, Edward, le rassura Esmée. Laisse ton père finir.

---Nous avons besoin de vos passeports et d'autres papiers pour quitter le pays et aussi d'argent. Mais attention ! Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes de retour, y compris Charlie, Bella.

---D'accord.

---Les garçons, je ne vous oblige pas à nous suivre, alors vous serez libres de faire ce que bon vous semble.

---On ne laissera pas tomber Jake.

La voix de Sam était calme et posée. Malgré les dernières minutes plus que mouvementées, rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

---C'est entendu, vous ferez partie du voyage. Sam, tu pourras parler librement à votre conseil. Je préfère que vos anciens soient au courant de ce qu'il se trame. Leur enlever une seconde fois leurs garçons risquent de nous valoir des ennuis que je ne souhaite pas.

---Vous aidez l'un des nôtres, il n'y aura aucun problème, Carlisle.

---Il serait bien de taire ce qui est arrivé à Bella, cependant.

---Elle n'a pas été mordue par l'un des vôtres, si je me trompe.

L'air malicieux de Sam nous fit tous sourire. J'étais heureuse de voir mes deux familles aussi soudées. Il y avait quelques jours, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible…

---Eh bien, je ne vois pas ce qui nous retient ici plus longtemps ! ajouta Emmett.


	21. Chapter 21

Bon, les habituels merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me complimentent ! Et ensuite, juste pour vous dire qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire ! Alors préparez-vous ! XD

_**Italie**_

Aéroport de Washington.

Nous avions déjà embarqué dans l'avion qui allait nous conduire à Volterra. Chacun de nous patientait comme il le pouvait. L'impatience nous avait gagnés depuis notre départ de Forks, et plus les kilomètres nous séparant de notre point d'arrivée diminuaient, plus il était difficile de la contenir. Le retard qu'avait pris notre vol n'arrangeait rien.

Me faufilant dans l'une des deux allées, je parvins à rejoindre mon siège, non trop sans mal. Les gens avaient la fâcheuse habitude de rester en plein milieu du passage alors qu'ils auraient été cent fois mieux, bien installés dans leur siège. A n'y rien comprendre.

---Oui, papa, elle n'est pas en danger. C'est juste une rechute, mais les médecins veulent la garder sous observation pendant quelques jours.

Je m'affalais dans mon siège, juste à côté de Bella.

---Non, son tuteur est en Europe en ce moment. Il est injoignable. Hmm, hmm. Oui, je préfère rester avec elle. Je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule. Où est-ce que je loge ?

Bella se retourna vers moi, paniquée. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de question.

---Chez une de mes amies. Précise que ses parents sont là.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle répéta ce que je lui avais murmuré avec succès.

---D'accord, papa. Je le lui dirais. Et ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord. Je vais parfaitement bien. Je te rappelle dans quelques jours. Je t'aime.

A peine eut-elle raccroché, que Bella se mis de nouveau à paniquer.

---Vous croyez qu'il va vraiment gober ça ?

---Bella, tu as été parfaite, l'encouragea Edward.

---Tu n'as pas précisé l'hôpital, ni même le nom de mon « amie ». Il n'a aucun moyen de vérifier si ce que tu as dit est vrai, continuai-je.

---Je n'aime pas lui mentir, c'est tout.

Edward glissa sa main dans la sienne pour la réconforter. Il était difficile d'être dans pareille situation. Je n'avais pas eu ce problème-là, lorsque j'étais devenue vampire. Les miens avaient tout de suite su ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas de mensonge, pas de tromperie. Bella ne connaîtrait pas cela.

---Qu'est-ce qu'a dit l'hôtesse ?

Edward eut la bonne idée de changer de sujet. Voyant que notre vol avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard, j'étais partie à la recherche d'explications.

---Rien de grave, apparemment. Un petit problème de logistique qui devrait se régler dans quelques minutes.

---Heureusement qu'on avait prévu large pour les horaires, intervint Alice.

La jeune femme se trouvait juste derrière nous en compagnie d'Embri et Jasper. Elle s'accouda à mon appui tête et continua :

---On devrait arriver de nuit en Italie, même avec deux heures de retard.

---Et arrivés là-bas ? demanda Embri.

---De Florence à Voltera et avec les véhicules que Carlisle a réservés, il ne nous faudra guère longtemps pour atteindre notre point d'arrivée.

Le jeune loup s'enfonça dans son siège. L'approche imminente de la confrontation était une source de stress difficile à gérer.

---Carlisle a une idée de la façon dont nous allons pouvoir entrer en contact avec eux ? s'inquiéta Bella.

A quelques sièges derrière nous, les autres loups de la meute tendirent l'oreille. Notre ouïe hyper développés avait ses avantages. Malgré notre dispersion dans l'avion, chacun de nous allait pouvoir participer à la conversation.

---Nous allons jouer sur le fait qu'Aro a délibérément mis en danger toute la race des vampires en s'exposant à deux reprises, commençai-je.

---Comment vas-tu apporter une telle preuve, s'inquiéta Paul.

Un son mate se fit entendre à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Sam venait de frapper son cadet.

---Paul arrête de parler sans réfléchir, le sermonna son aîné.

---Je crois que ma présence suffira à les convaincre, répondis-je sans faire attention aux réprimandes de Sam.

---De plus, Aro n'est pas revenu à leur QG à Volterra, ajouta Alice. Il semble se cacher de ses congénères pour l'instant.

---Déplacer autant de gardes pour aller prendre Bella, n'a certainement pas dû laisser indifférents les autres membres des Volturi.

---Edward a raison, enchaîna sa sœur. Il n'est pas effrayé pour l'instant, mais il ne sait comment retourner auprès des siens sans trop éveiller les soupçons. Surtout qu'il s'apprête à recommencer un terrible péché.

---Alors on a des chances de les convaincre ? se hasarda Jared.

---Oui. Nous avons de fortes chances, conclut Carlisle.

Florence.

A peine descendus du tarmac, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Comme promis, quatre voitures de sports nous y attendaient. Alors que Carlisle lançait les clés à ses enfants, les groupes qui s'étaient formés à notre départ de Forks se reconstituèrent et nous nous glissâmes derechef dans les habitacles de cuir. Il fallait se dépêcher. Aro pouvait à tout moment changer d'avis et décider de retourner auprès des siens, ce qui ferait échouer notre plan.

Telles des voitures de course sortant de leur écurie, les quatre véhicules quittèrent l'aéroport alors que la lune brillait encore dans le ciel sombre de la nuit. Déjà les aiguilles des compteurs étaient dans la partie droite du cadran. Nous filions sur les routes désertiques, nos pilotes se moquant bien des obstacles qu'ils rencontraient. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. Baladée à l'arrière de la voiture qu'Edward conduisait avec agilité, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que les minutes qui s'écoulaient sans aucun ménagement. J'avais peur, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ce que nous allions faire était dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux, et pourtant, j'avais hâte de découvrir le soi-disant conseil des Volturi. Je voulais voir jusqu'à quel sacrifice ils étaient prêts à faire respecter leur loi fondamentale. Allaient-ils nous livrer Aro ? Le tueraient-ils tout simplement ? Ou bien, feraient-ils fis de tout cela pour épargner l'un des leurs. Carlisle nous avait dit que les Volturi étaient sans pitié, mais le seraient-ils vraiment dans ce cas là ?

Alors que les doutes m'assaillaient, une bourgade, perchée sur une colline se présenta à nous. Elle était comme je me l'étais imaginée. D'antiques remparts et des tours couleur sienne surplombant l'à-pic. A n'en pas douter, Volterra était une ville magnifique, et c'était dans cela que résidait toute sa terreur…

A l'heure tardive où nous arrivâmes, il ne fut guère difficile de trouver un endroit où se garer. Comme un seul homme, nous sortîmes des véhicules et nous fûmes accueillis par l'air doux et parfumé de la ville. En temps normal, j'aurais adoré me balader dans une ville aussi magnifique, profiter de cette merveille architecture et des couleurs italiennes. Oui, j'aurais adoré cela.

---Alice, Edward, à vous l'honneur, leur annonça leur père.

La sœur et le frère prirent aussitôt les choses en main. Nous descendîmes vers le centre de la ville. La place sud se présenta bientôt à nous, et juste en face, le clocher nous narguait déjà. Nous prîmes à droite du monument, à l'endroit même où Edward avait failli dévoiler notre existence aux yeux du monde. La rue descendait un peu en s'incurvant, si bien que l'on ne vit qu'au dernier moment le mur de brique qui fermait l'impasse. Une grille bouchait un trou de la chaussée. Edward l'arracha de ses gonds et se faufila derechef dans la cavité aménagée. Un à un, nous suivîmes son exemple pour nous retrouver dans une sombre galerie.

Bella n'était pas tranquille. Le chemin que nous empruntions lui remémorait des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne. J'aurais aimé lui dire que j'étais dans le même état d'esprit, mais les mots me manquaient. A vive allure, nous continuâmes notre avancée jusqu'à ce qu'une autre grille nous barre le chemin. Néanmoins, une petite porte également grillagée était ouverte. Alice se baissa pour la franchir, et nous débouchâmes dans une vaste salle plus lumineuse.

Aucun garde ne s'était encore présenté à nous. Nous n'étions cependant pas assez dupe pour croire que notre arrivée était passée inaperçue. Notre seul effet de surprise résidait dans la nature et l'identité des membres de notre groupe. Sûrement intrigués par notre audace, on nous avait laissé entrer dans le bastion des plus vieux vampires vivant sur cette terre. Comme pour nous narguer, la porte de l'ascenseur se trouvant juste devant nous, s'ouvrit à notre approche.

---Visiblement, nous sommes attendus, marmonnai-je.

Une fois dans la cabine, nous n'attendîmes qu'un court instant pour déboucher sur ce qui semblait être la réception d'un bureau chic. Les murs étaient lambrissés, les sols couverts d'une épaisse moquette vert foncé. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, mais de grands tableaux brillamment éclairés représentant des paysages toscans. Des canapés en cuir ainsi que des tables laquées avaient été disposés de manière à créer des espaces intimes et confortables. Un haut comptoir en acajou occupait le centre de la pièce. La personne qui devait se trouver derrière avait visiblement était congédiée. Nous filâmes en direction d'une double porte située au fond de la salle. Nous atterrîmes dans un autre vaste hall richement décoré. S'ils voulaient nous rendre dingue, c'était réussi. Ces lieux étaient un véritable labyrinthe. Mais avant que je pousse un soupir d'exaspération, un battant de bois brut s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une salle en pierre. Il y faisait sombre et froid. Cette antichambre était modeste et donnait sur une pièce caverneuse beaucoup plus claire, ronde comme la tour d'un château. Il n'y avait aucun éclairage artificiel, seuls les rayons de la lune qui filtraient à travers les meurtrières donnaient un tant soit peu de lumière à la pièce. Juste devant nous, se tenaient cinq sièges en bois, pareils à des trônes. Ceux des trois fondateurs et de leurs deux consoeurs. Nous nous dispersèrent en arc de cercle, faisant face aux quatre dirigeants des Volturi.

---Vous manquerez-t-il quelqu'un ? ironisai-je.

Les deux femmes me toisèrent avec défi. Marcus et Caïus, eux, comprirent aussitôt que leur intérêt était de nous laisser nous expliquer. La présence de Carlisle juste derrière moi eut aussi son pesant d'or.

---Comment pouvez-vous nous expliquer que des vampires soient affublés de pareils chiens de garde ?

Le ton de Caïus n'était pas moqueur, loin de là. Il ne comprenait pas la situation actuelle et cela le rendait tout simplement méfiant et sur ses gardes. S'ils nous avaient fait entrer dans leur demeure s'était par simple curiosité, mais ils sentaient maintenant que leur curiosité allait leur jouer un très vilain tour.

---Comment pouvez-vous nous expliquer que votre frère se soit absenté si longtemps avec autant d'hommes avec lui ?

Je n'aurais pas dû m'amuser de la sorte avec eux. C'était dangereux. Et je n'étais pas la seule à jouer ma vie aujourd'hui.

---Vous êtes une effrontée, siffla Caïus.

---Oh, croyez-moi, je suis bien plus que cela.

Sam se forçait à ne pas rire. Il aimait ma façon d'agir avec les vampires qui nous toisaient, tout comme le reste des garçons. Cependant, je devais garder en tête notre objectif commun.

---Aurais-je droit à une réponse ? me hasardai-je.

Marcus me jaugeait depuis le début de notre entrée. Il semblait hypnotisé par ma simple existence. Il lui était pourtant impossible de savoir qui j'étais réellement. Il avait le don de détecter les relations entre les êtres. Mais que pouvait-il voir, aujourd'hui, face à nous tous ?

---Bella nous a rejoint, tonna Edward. Pourquoi Aro ait-il venu nous déranger ? Nous avons tenu notre promesse !

Imposer le doute. C'était le point de départ de notre plan. Quand vous commenciez à faire douter le haut commandement, que croyez-vous qu'il se passait ?

---Nous n'avons pas à justifier des actes de notre frère, éclata l'une des deux femmes.

---Tais-toi ! lui ordonna Marcus.

Il me fixa de nouveau, incapable de détacher son regard.

---Répondez à la question de Caïus. S'il vous plait.

Le doute est un poison, et j'en étais la parfaite instigatrice.

---Croyez-vous en l'amour ?

---Oui. Beaucoup d'entre vous, ici, en sont la preuve vivante.

---Croyez-vous que ce sentiment puisse vous faire voir au-delà de certaines frontières ?

Caïus s'irritait de mon petit jeu, mais Marcus en voyait l'intérêt. Il continua à se prêter à mon interrogatoire.

---Edward était prêt à se sacrifier pour une humaine.

---Vous y croyez, alors ?

---Oui.

---Alors vous avez la réponse à la question de Caïus.

Ce dernier serra ses poings, dévoilant une ossature squelettique et décharnée par le temps.

---Pourquoi Aro a-t-il quitté Volterra ? réitérai-je.

---Je ne le sais pas. Nous avions prévu de donner plus de temps à Edward et Bella.

---Ne vous renseigne-t-il pas sur ses agissements ?

---Nous avons confiance. Il n'agirait jamais contre notre bien à tous.

---Vraiment ?

---Marcus ! tonna Caïus. Cesse de jouer avec elle !

---C'est tout sauf un jeu, Caïus, reprit Marcus toujours aussi calme. Une femme qui a perdu l'un des deux hommes qu'elle aimait, ne doit pas être prise à la légère. Surtout si son second amour est loin d'elle.

Je fus désarçonnée par sa douceur. Il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre la raison de notre venue, mais il désirait, au plus profond de lui, découvrir certaines choses. Et nous étions les réponses à ses questions.

---Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était une plainte sourde. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête qu'il était un monstre sanguinaire, pourtant il me faisait de la peine. Comment pouvais-je ressentir deux sentiments si contradictoires en même temps ?

---Qui croyez-vous que je sois ?

Il ne cessait encore de me fixer. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement nue devant lui. C'était désagréable.

---Il y a tellement de liens autour de vous. Certains sont très forts. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. Vous êtes très proches de ses enfants. Vous considérez même Carlisle et Esmée comme des figures parentales. Ses jeunes hommes aussi. Ils s'entremêlent avec des ombres du passé. Vous aimez tant de personnes. Pourtant la plus chère d'entre elle, n'est plus à vos côtés. En sachant tout ceci, je peux vous connaître mais je ne sais toujours pas quelle est votre véritable nature. Pourquoi aimez-vous toutes ses personnes alors qu'elles sont ennemies ?

---Votre frère le sait.

La mâchoire de Marcus se crispa. Il avait peur de continuer cet interrogatoire, pourtant il voulait savoir.

---Quand vous êtes vous rencontrés pour la première fois ?

Il savait. Marcus savait ce qu'Aro avait fait, mais c'était beaucoup trop dur à accepter. Il lui fallait des preuves.

---1861.

Ce fut au tour de Caïus de se crisper. Marcus appuya son coude sur l'accoudoir de son siège, et glissa sa tête entre sa main. Voyait-il où je le menais ? Voyait-il que ses questions allaient l'emmener dans une situation inextricable ?

---Il m'avait juré que vous étiez tous morts. Qu'il n'avait pas fait d'esclandre.

---Marcus, de quoi parles-tu ?

---Vous êtes une des louves qu'il m'a dit avoir tué.

---Marcus !

Caïus ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il hurlait, laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus.

---Tu deviens fou ! C'est une vampire ! Ce n'est en aucun cas une bâtarde de loup.

Les mots raisonnèrent dans mon esprit comme le pire des poisons. Je ne pouvais plus contenir les sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi. En un éclair, je fus à quelques centimètres de Caïus, la gueule grande ouverte, montrant mes crocs de louve à celui qui bafouait les miens. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

---Arrêtez ! Jane, je t'interdis d'user de tes pouvoirs sur elle !

Sous la colère, Marcus s'était levé. D'un seul geste, il fit reculer tous ceux qui s'étaient avancés pour défendre Caïus. Je grognais, ivre du courroux que j'avais laissé s'accumuler en moi.

---Mon frère a compris la leçon. Vous pouvez retourner vers les vôtres. Je voudrais continuer cette conversation. Réellement, Cassandra.

A l'énonciation de mon nom, je repris contenance. Perdant ma forme de louve, je fus de nouveau la jolie vampire qui exaspérait tant Caïus. Avec précaution, j'obtempérais, me retrouvant à une distance convenable des anciens.

Marcus soupira.

---Il était parti avec Démétri et d'autres vampires à sa solde aux Etats-Unis pour vérifier une légende qui nous avait été rapporté. Il n'est revenu que trois semaines après la date convenue.

---Comment as-tu pu me mettre à l'écart de ça ?

---Tu étais toi aussi parti Caïus ! éclata Marcus face au ton venimeux de son frère. Vous n'en avez toujours fait qu'à votre tête. Quand il est revenu, il était dans un état d'excitation incontrôlable. Il ne cessait de parler des loups qu'il avait vus, étudiés puis tués. Il en était fier, trop fier. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose. Mais il me répétait sans cesse qu'il avait juste éradiqué une menace qui pesait depuis trop longtemps sur notre race. Que cela servirait de leçon aux prochaines générations de loups-garous. Il n'a jamais parlé de vous. Jamais. J'ai découvert par moi-même qu'il était lié à une personne dont je n'arrivais pas à découvrir l'identité. Ce lien terne et vicieux dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Il savait que vous étiez toujours en vie.

La révélation me tétanisa. Nous étions censés apporter des preuves de la culpabilité d'Aro et au lieu de cela, c'était Marcus lui-même qui creusait la tombe de son frère.

---Ce n'était qu'une intuition, mais il le savait. Il l'a toujours su au fond de lui, mais quelque chose a dû l'inciter à repartir. Peut-être la nostalgie. Qui peut bien savoir ? Aro est si imprévisible. De plus, Bella était une excuse parfaite pour cette escapade. Je savais que les Cullen s'opposeraient à lui, c'est pour cela qu'il a pu partir avec tant d'hommes. Mais quelque chose m'échappe, cependant… Où est celui que vous aimez ? Celui qui vous a poussé à venir nous défier ?

Ma mâchoire se crispa, mes poings se resserrèrent. Autour de moi, mes amis réagirent aux questions de Marcus pour la première fois.

---Je vois. C'est donc l'amour que vous portez à ce jeune loup qui a poussé Carlisle et ses enfants à partir en guerre contre nous avec des loups. Tu as toujours été un grand utopiste, Carlisle.

Le patriarche des Cullen releva la remarque de son ancien mentor par un sourire.

---Je veille seulement sur les miens, Marcus.

---Quitte à t'égarer en fraternisant avec l'ennemi.

---Croyez-vous vraiment que ces jeunes gens soient mes ennemis ? Ils aiment Cassandra comme leur propre sœur et je la considère comme ma fille. On ne fait pas souffrir son enfant, Marcus. On ne fait que l'aimer, et chérir Cassandra signifie aimer la louve comme la vampire. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

---Tu dis aimer ses garçons pour ce qu'ils sont, donc ?

---Cela vous semble si dénué de sens ? Vous avez, vous-même, avoué que vous compreniez cet amour.

---Oui… Vous êtes donc venu pour le récupérer. Pour éviter qu'Aro ne refasse cette expérience sur lui.

Un rire guttural sortit de la gorge de Marcus.

---Il est devenu fou. Comment a-t-il pu imaginer pareil desseins ?

---Il ne s'arrêtera pas là ! le coupai-je.

Caïus scruta pour la première fois la meute au grand complet. Tout devenait clair.

---Il lui suffira d'attendre que ces amérindiens se reproduisent encore et encore. Il formera une armée de ces créatures. Il est en train de détruire tout ce que nous avons créé.

Les mots de Caïus étaient à peine audibles. Il venait de voir l'ampleur de la folie de son frère.

---Que voulez-vous ? siffla l'une des deux femmes.

---Vous le savez très bien, intervint Carlisle. Vous l'avez vous-même dit, il détruit ce en quoi vous vous êtes tant battu. En agissant de la sorte, il bafoue la règle que vous avez instaurée.

---Vous voulez sa mort ? continua la femelle vampire. C'est l'un des plus ancien d'entre nous ! Vous croyez que nous allons permettre un tel acte ?

---Il vous détruira tous, la coupa Edward. Vous avez tué pour moins que cela.

Marcus restait silencieux. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il se déroulait dans son esprit à ce moment-là. Il était partagé entre son amour pour Aro et son idéal. Cependant, l'un allait détruire l'autre. Il se devait de prendre une décision. La folie d'Aro ne disparaîtrait pas, elle continuerait à se répandre dans l'esprit malade du vieux vampire. Et qu'adviendrait-il alors ?

---Il se trouve dans une bourgade à quelques kilomètres de Volterra.

---Marcus ! supplia Jane.

---Oh, non, j'ai bien trop supporté ses facéties. Ces enfants ont raison. Il est comme la gangrène. Il va pourrir toute notre communauté, mettre à feu et à sang ce monde dont nous avons besoin.

---Mais…

---Marcus a raison, Jane, reprit Caïus.

Les deux vampires levèrent leur regard sur nous.

---Nous ne vous aiderons pas à le détruire, continua Caïus. Si vous mourrez, Aro continuera à vivre. Mais si vous le tuez, alors aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Ni aux Cullen, ni aux loups. Cela vous convient-il ?

---Pouvons-nous avoir confiance ? les défia Sam.

---Vous êtes toujours en vie, malgré les nombreuses insultes et provocations que nous avons subi ce soir. Ne jouez pas plus longtemps avec nous. Vous devrez vous contenter de cela.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Trahison**_

Seuls seize kilomètres nous séparaient de Montecatini. Il nous fut facile de rejoindre la ville dans les plus brefs délais. La bourgade présenta bientôt à nous. Imposante et monstrueuse cité de pierre.

---Où est-ce ?

---Dans les souterrains de la ville, répondit Carlisle à Sam. Il y a une entrée près des thermes selon les dires de Marcus. Il nous suffira de l'emprunter pour ensuite suivre les galeries.

---Est-ce qu'on peut réellement avoir confiance ?

---On le saura rapidement.

---Il faut se dépêcher, soufflai-je aux deux meneurs. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever.

Carlisle opina. Ouvrant le chemin, nous le suivîmes à travers les rues pavées de Montecatini, nos pas effleurant à peine la pierre de toscane. La ville dormait encore profondément, ne se doutant pas une seconde que le pire des cauchemars allait se jouer ce matin même.

Tout avait été organisé avant notre départ de Volterra. Nous allions devoir nous séparer une nouvelle fois, même si le domaine d'Aro nous était totalement inconnu. Trop de vampires résidaient encore aux côtés de celui que nous devions tuer. Il aurait été stupide de vouloir se focaliser sur lui et en oublier ses sbires. Eradiquer la ruche avant de s'attaquer à la reine.

Notre cadence s'arrêta brusquement. Au détour d'une ruelle, nous dûmes faire face à une impasse. C'était si prévisible. Une fois encore, la grille sauta de ses gonds et nous laissa découvrir les obscurs souterrains de la ville. Nous y plongèrent sans une hésitation, et notre course continua. L'architecture se trouva être la même que celle du repère de Volterra. A n'en pas douter, il serait facile de localiser ma proie. Nous avions juste à suivre le défilement continu des salles pour tomber sur les vestiges d'une tour de pierre.

A peine eûmes nous retrouvés la clarté des néons du premier hall que déjà trois groupes se formèrent. Cela n'arrêta pas notre progression. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella et moi continuâmes droit devant. Une à une, les salles défilèrent devant nous, toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Cependant lorsque nous nous attendîmes à voir apparaître l'ascenseur conduisant aux étages supérieurs, un escalier de pierre stoppa notre course. Notre hésitation ne dura que quelques secondes. Alice posa sa main sur mon bras, et dans un sourire nous quitta à son tour avec Jasper. Nous n'étions désormais plus que trois.

Quatre à quatre, nous gravîmes les marches de marbre blanc. Je pouvais déjà sentir l'air frais qui filtrait à travers les meurtrières de la salle. Fermant les yeux, le temps d'une respiration, je fus de nouveau fasse à la créature que je haïssais le plus au monde. Edward et Bella m'encadrèrent une fraction de seconde plus tard. Aro fulminait.

Toute ma vie durant, j'avais eu peur de ce monstre. Je ne parvenais plus à me souvenir le nombre de nuits, où, terrifiée et en pleurs, je m'étais réveillée en hurlant, son visage hantant encore mon esprit. Et aujourd'hui, il se trouvait devant moi, trahi par les siens, ivre de colère. Il était pathétique. Comment avais-je eu si peur d'une telle créature ? Il me semblait si insignifiant maintenant… Alors que je faisais un pas en avant, il recula. J'étais pourtant la même qu'à notre dernière visite. Si frêle, si fragile. Ne voulait-il pas mater celle qui l'avait bafoué ? L'occasion se présentait enfin à lui. Il n'avait qu'à faire un pas dans ma direction, et alors…

Une porte dérobée explosa soudainement, laissant venir à nous les bruits des combats qui se déroulaient aux étages inférieurs. Démétri apparut suivi d'un autre homme encapuchonné.

---Ils attaquent la demeure ! cria Démétri à l'adresse de son maître. Nous avons été trahis !

---Tais-toi ! hurla Aro.

Nos ennemis nous fixaient, pleins de haine. La trahison était dure à accepter. Ils n'étaient plus que des fardeaux dont on désirait se débarrasser coûte que coûte. Ils n'avaient plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. J'aurais dû me délecter d'une telle scène, mais quelque chose me dérangea. L'homme qui n'avait pas une seule fois réagi face à notre présence… Il restait simplement adossé au mur, comme s'il avait été blessé. Et son odeur… elle titillait chacune de mes cellules, comme si elle m'annonçait clairement un danger. Ma mâchoire se crispa au point de sentir l'émail de mes dents crisser sous la pression de mes muscles.

A la seconde où je reconnus Jacob, mon esprit perdit pied. Mon regard se posa sur Aro faisant croître la fureur qui me consumait déjà. Mes yeux perdirent leur couleur naturelle, prenant une teinte violacée. Ils n'étaient plus que le reflet de la folie qui me guettait.

---Arrête-les ! hurla Aro à l'encontre de Démétri.

Tout se passa extrêmement vite. Ma main agrippa la gorge d'Aro alors qu'Edward envoyait Démétri valser.

---Certainement pas, sifflai-je la mâchoire toujours crispée.

Dans un geste de colère, je plaquai Aro contre le mur de pierre. La force de mon attaque fit exploser les roches laissant le corps de mon ennemi enfoncé dans la pierre. Sous mes doigts, je sentis peu à peu des tremblements secouer Aro. Je pris d'abord cela pour de la colère, mais bientôt un rire hystérique empli la salle. Je ne compris pas tout de suite, les raisons de ce changement d'attitude. Je le fixais toujours d'un regard sans vie, prête à le réduire au néant, mais lui me souriait avec une perversité qui me donnait la nausée.

---Tu crois réellement que tout va se passer comme tu l'avais prévu ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir à ses propos. Une ombre menaçante fondit sur moi, m'arrachant à ma proie. Jacob venait d'attaquer. Il n'avait plus rien d'un homme, ni d'un loup, même son regard avait perdu toute trace d'humanité. Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'écraser au sol, le dernier rempart m'empêchant de sombrer dans l'inhumanité céda. Mon corps se déforma dans des craquements sinistres, laissant les stigmates de ma moitié louve altéraient mon apparence semi-humaine. J'étais à présent un monstre déchu, hideux et en colère.

Jake me toisa avec défi, incapable de gérer les pulsions de ses deux instincts meurtriers. Il chargea une nouvelle fois. Aro avait tord de croire qu'il pourrait m'arrêter en me mettant face à face avec celui que je chérissais plus que tout. Jake n'avait pas mon expérience, ni un contrôle absolument sur ses capacités. Il n'était qu'un nouveau-né, face à la créature la plus expérimentée qui soit.

Ses griffes eurent à peine le temps d'effleurer ma peau crayeuse. Je lui assainis un coup violent à la base du cou sans la moindre hésitation. Il tituba. Ma silhouette se fit trouble dans son esprit, pourtant, il résista au malaise qui le guettait. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de m'atteindre. Je n'eus qu'à esquiver et rattraper son bras pour encore l'envoyer contre un mur. Il insista. Depuis sa première attaque, je n'avais pas bougé d'un seul centimètre. Cela aurait dû lui suffire pour comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il donnait l'impression d'être un pantin essayant d'attraper une ombre. La tranche de ma main s'abattit sur sa nuque. Il s'écroula devant les yeux médusés d'Aro.

Ma main retomba sur le côté me donnant un air encore plus inhumain. Je ne montrais plus aucune émotion. Je n'étais qu'une coquille vide qui distillait du poison dans les veines de son ennemi. Aro sembla se résigner à vouloir enfin m'assaillir. Ces mouvements étaient beaucoup trop lents. Je les voyais comme au ralenti, se découpant en saccades. Je ne cherchais même pas à l'éviter. Il enragea de plus belle.

---C'est donc cela ce que tu désirais tant ! hurla-t-il. Tu n'es plus qu'un monstre sans âme !

Il me frappa en plein estomac. Je reculais par instinct sans pour autant avoir mal.

---Tu es comme moi ! Tu es même prête à tuer celui que tu dis aimer !

Un autre coup, plus violent. Je ne bronchais toujours pas.

---Tu n'es qu'un déchet !

Ses cris n'étaient que des plaintes sourdes qui n'avaient aucun impact sur moi. Il n'était qu'un enfant essayant de faire s'écrouler le géant qui avait détruit son jouet.

---Je les tuerais tous ! Tu m'entends ! siffla-t-il.

Encore un pas en arrière. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il courrait lui-même à sa perte. Il n'avait aucune chance face au monstre que j'étais devenue. Par sa propre stupidité, il avait créé le pire ennemi qui soit pour les vampires. Si seulement, ce fou avait su… Encore un pas. Il avait détruit par son avidité tout ce qu'il avait construit. Sa recherche constante du pouvoir, sa cupidité aveuglante… Ne voyait-il pas le désastre qui se profilait devant lui ? Encore un pas. Oui, juste encore un pas. Encore un pas et l'étau allait se resserrer sur lui, le piégeant comme un animal.

Il ne sentit même pas les doigts de Jacob se resserrait sur sa cheville. La fureur l'aveuglait complètement. Mais alors que je reculais une dernière fois, son regard s'emplie d'horreur. Il ne pouvait plus me rejoindre. Il était immobilisé. Je le regardais curieuse de ce changement d'attitude. Il n'y avait pourtant aucune perfidie dans mon regard, ni même l'once d'une moquerie, seulement, réaliser qu'il était sur le point de mourir lui fit franchir un nouveau pas dans la folie.

---Comment… ?

Ma tête retomba de l'autre côté, et doucement mes yeux fixèrent une frêle silhouette. Aro sursauta en découvrant Bella, le regard aussi vide que le mien. Mes yeux revinrent sur Aro.

---Vous avez vous-même contribué à sa création. Elle inhibe les pouvoirs de Jacob, assez pour qu'il puisse contrôler ses instincts. Vous n'avez plus personne à qui vous raccrocher.

Ma voix était aussi dure et métallique que le métal. Elle résonnait désagréablement dans l'ancienne tour. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de reculer. Comme une ombre morbide, je m'avançais. Mes lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de l'oreille d'Aro.

---Que croyez-vous qu'il arrivera à votre carcasse sans son cœur ?

Un frisson de terreur parcourut Aro. Au même instant, mes griffes défoncèrent sa cage thoracique. Dans un hoquet, tout son corps se crispa. Mes doigts resserrèrent leur étreinte.

---Si vous rencontrez notre créateur, préparez-vous à subir pire que cela.

D'un coup sec, ma main sortit de son entrave. Le muscle encore battant fit s'écouler le sang qu'il contenait. Aro le fixait, éberlué. Son corps fut d'abord pris de tremblements incontrôlés, alors que le liquide cuivré continuait de suinter de la plaie béante que j'avais causée. L'agonie se poursuivit tandis que son corps incapable de rester en position debout s'écroula. Les convulsions se firent plus violentes. Ses yeux étaient tétanisés par la terreur. Il me voyait le toiser avec une indifférence totale, compressant un peu plus son cœur à chaque seconde. Dans un dernier râle, son corps cessa tout mouvement. Le cœur entre mes doigts se transforma aussitôt en un amas de poussière. La carcasse d'Aro suivit le même exemple quelques secondes plus tard.

J'étais pétrifiée. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le sang d'Aro se mit à me brûler avec une intense violence. Je regardais mon bras sans pouvoir réellement réagir à la douleur qui me submergeait. Ma vue se troubla. Mes jambes ne me soutinrent plus. Ma chute fut arrêtée par Edward.

---Cass ? Cass, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

---J'ai mal… mon bras…

Ma voix n'était plus ce son terrifiant que j'avais entendu. Elle avait repris cette douceur que je connaissais tant. Callée contre le torse d'Edward, je pus voir mes doigts délicats, ma silhouette fine et parfaitement humaine. J'avais pu redevenir moi-même. Cela avait été si facile…

---Jake… murmurai-je.

---Bella ?

---Il va bien. Il est sonné, c'est tout.

---Tu as entendu, Cassie.

---Oui.

---D'accord, on va quitter cet endroit de malheur. Il faut qu'on trouve Carlisle.

Il me souleva de terre avec une facilité déconcertante. J'avais pourtant l'impression de peser si lourd. Bella fit de même avec Jacob. Il était amusant de la voir porter la haute silhouette de Jake, elle qui était si petite, si fragile.

Ma tête commença à se cogner doucement contre mon porteur. Je pouvais sentir que l'on descendait les marches de l'escalier que nous avions emprunté quelques minutes plus tard. Tout était si calme à côté de moi. On ne se battait plus. Seul un silence de mort résonnait douloureusement. Etions-nous les seuls à avoir survécu ? Je ne pouvais même plus entendre les voix qui me hantaient habituellement. Tout cela était parti. Il n'y avait plus que cette douleur lancinante qui ne cessait de me harceler.

Soudain, on murmura à côté de moi. Je ne parvins pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il se disait. En me forçant un peu, je reconnus cependant la voix de Carlisle.

---Elle a été blessée ?

---Non, je ne comprends pas ! s'affola Edward. Elle s'est effondrée. Mais son bras l'a fait souffrir.

On souleva précautieusement mon avant-bras.

---C'est le sang d'Aro ?

---Oui.

Une main se plaqua contre mon front. Elle était si fraîche…

---Est-il mort ?

---Oui !

---Ce sang est en train de l'empoisonner… bredouilla Carlisle.

Des mains plus puissantes m'attrapèrent, me bringuebalant comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort. Je pouvais sentir les premiers rayons du soleil caresser ma peau. C'était si agréable. Je savais que j'allais mourir, pourtant, j'étais en paix avec moi-même. Si c'était le prix à payer, alors je l'acceptais…

Voilà l'avant dernier Chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu même si la fin va encore faire travailler vos nerfs. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot !


	23. Chapter 23

Eh oui, comme je l'avais annoncé voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic vv Bonne lecture.

_**Retrouvailles**_

Mon corps tout entier n'était que douleur et souffrance. J'étais incapable de me mouvoir. Même ouvrir les yeux était un calvaire. J'étais pourtant dans un lit, parfaitement installée. Le vent soufflait sur mon visage, rendant plus agréable les tortures que je subissais.

Deuxième jour. Je n'avais plus vraiment la notion du temps. Tout me paraissait durer une éternité. La douleur incessante m'enfonçait un peu plus dans la folie à chaque seconde. Je ne faisais que cauchemars sur cauchemars. J'étais épuisée, lasse d'autant de souffrance. Je n'avais pas mérité un tel châtiment… Cette pensée était sûrement prétentieuse… Mais je ne voulais plus souffrir de la sorte. J'aurais préféré mourir sur-le-champ…

Je n'arrivais plus à compter les nuits, ni les jours. La douleur physique s'était calmée. Je pouvais à peine remuer mes extrémités, mais j'avais au moins la sensation de mon corps. Mes yeux refusaient toujours de s'ouvrir. J'étais incapable de savoir où j'étais, qui était avec moi… Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un…

Un souffle chaud. Juste dans le creux de mon cou. Il était régulier, profond. J'aimais cette présence à mes côtés. Une main me frôla provoquant un frisson irrésistible sur la totalité de mon corps. Le cauchemar prenait enfin fin.

Un mois. Une année. Une décennie. Si en ouvrant les yeux, la première personne que je voyais que disait que j'avais dormi aussi longtemps, je la croirais sans aucune hésitation. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement. La lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce m'était insupportable. Pourtant, je me fis violence. Doucement, je levais ma main, l'arrêtant dans mon champ de vision. Des bandages la couvraient entièrement. Comme un objet curieux, je l'observais sous toutes les coutures. C'était étrange, je n'avais pas le souvenir de m'être blessée aussi grièvement.

Soudain, une ombre apparut à côté de moi. Ma main fut enveloppée avec douceur dans d'immenses doigts. Délaissée de ma contemplation, je sentis un visage se glisser dans le creux de mon cou. Des larmes ruisselaient le long de ma peau.

---Jake…

Ma voix était pâteuse, monocorde. Je ne me sentais pas particulièrement bien, mais le savoir à côté de moi, fut un réel réconfort. Ma main valide glissa dans ses cheveux. Je n'avais plus peur de fermer les yeux et de m'endormir à nouveau.

Lorsque je j'ouvris les yeux, je n'étais plus dans la chambre où l'on m'avait déposée. Des nuages d'un blanc laiteux dansaient au-dessus de moi, l'herbe frissonnait à chaque souffle du vent. J'étais heureuse, en paix. Je dansais dans la vaste prairie, m'amusant à tourner aussi vite que possible sur moi-même. Je riais, d'un rire clair et cristallin. Oui, tout ceci me mettait en joie. Et puis, je vis cette ombre, juste au bord du lac. Je m'arrêtais, la fixant. Son regard pénétra le mien. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Au lieu de cela, un large sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Comme une enfant, je me mis à courir vers celui qui me scrutait. A mi-chemin, il se décida lui aussi à faire de même. Lorsque nous fûmes face à face, un peu essoufflés, je me mis à genoux et plongeais la tête dans l'épaisse fourrure du loup. Il répondit à mon affection, calant sa gueule dans le creux de mon cou.

---Merci, Bly…

Mon rêve s'effaça doucement, laissant place à ma propre réalité. Des bras puissants me retenaient contre un corps endormi. Les soulèvements de ma poitrine ne me faisaient plus souffrir. Ma respiration était régulière et paisible. Chacun de mes muscles répondait à mes envies sans provoquer d'intenses douleurs. Délicatement, j'ouvris les yeux. Mes cils effleurèrent la peau satinée de Jacob. Un frisson le parcourut. L'une de ses mains descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte. Ses autres doigts commencèrent à me caresser tendrement la nuque.

---J'ai eu tellement peur, me murmura-t-il.

---Je suis désolée…

---J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre.

---Je suis là maintenant, tout va bien... Jake ?

---Oui.

---Que s'est-il passé ?

Comme pour se convaincre que tout ceci n'était plus qu'un cauchemar, il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure douloureux.

---Le sang d'Aro était en train de te tuer. Carlisle a été obligé de te ramener auprès des Volturi pour te sauver.

---Est-ce que quelqu'un… ?

---Non. Tout le monde va bien, rassure-toi. Ils n'ont pas souhaité nous faire souffrir d'avantage. Nous n'avions aucune garantie en ce qui concernait ta guérison, et je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état. De plus, Bella était avec toi. Elle a su se montrer très persuasive.

Sans voir son visage, je sus qu'il souriait.

---Elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs sur eux ?

---Oui. Un court instant seulement. Il lui est encore difficile de garder le contrôle sur son pouvoir. C'était surtout un coup de bluff en fait… Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé… Toujours à vouloir sauver les autres avant de penser à elle.

---Tu pensais qu'elle allait devenir une petite peste sanguinaire ? m'amusais-je.

---Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste que je n'aie pas aimé voir ce que j'étais devenu après…

Mon cœur se serra violemment dans ma poitrine. Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'il avait lui aussi été transformé ? J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre du contraire, au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais été responsable de tout ceci. Voyant que je gardais le silence, il me rassura.

---Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien. Tu vas me prendre pour un idiot, mais maintenant, je sais ce que tu as dû traverser, et… je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça…

---Tu te sens plus proche de moi ?

---Oui, en quelque sorte.

---J'aurais préféré que tu t'abstiennes cette expérience.

---Oui, je n'en doute pas.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son rire résonna à mes oreilles. Il était si doux de l'entendre. Mes larmes montaient doucement à mes yeux. J'étais partagée entre la tristesse et la joie, mais rien ne m'aurait fait regretter ce moment-là.

---Ne sois pas triste, me souffla-t-il.

---Je ne le suis pas, mentis-je.

---Je ressens les émotions des personnes qui m'entourent, maintenant. Si tu dois me mentir, il va falloir être plus convaincante.

---Tu as un don d'empathie ?

---Oui, entre autre. J'arrive aussi très bien à lire dans la pensée des autres.

Je me dégageais de ses bras, faisant semblant d'être outrée, mais la manœuvre ne me réussit pas très bien.

---Aïe !

---Est-ce que ça va ?

---J'ai encore mal au bras, et mon estomac ne réagit pas d'une façon très agréable non plus. J'ai l'impression de mettre fait rouée de coups.

---C'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est produit.

Tout en m'aidant à m'asseoir, il m'expliqua les suites de mes mésaventures.

---Il semblerait que notre forme ultime ait un désavantage.

---Lequel ?

---Une fois que nous perdons cette forme, notre corps originel subi un contre choc. Tous les coups que tu as reçus pendant le combat ont eu une répercussion sur ton organisme. Tu ne l'as pas senti tout de suite, mais c'était comme si tu avais combattu avec ce corps là.

---Oh… Si j'avais su, je me serais protégée au lieu de prendre les coups d'Aro sans broncher.

---Tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois.

---Oh, je ne crois pas. Je ne suis pas prête de recommencer cette expérience.

---Heureux de l'entendre.

Sa main caressa tendrement ma joue. Je m'émerveillais devant son simple sourire et son amour pour moi. Il ne fallait décidément pas grand chose pour me satisfaire. Juste derrière lui, les rayons du soleil commencèrent à pénétrer la pièce. Ce fut seulement à cet instant-là que je remarquais l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

---Jake.

---Oui.

---Où est-ce qu'on est exactement ?

---Tu veux sortir ?

Son enthousiasme non dissimulé ne me laissa pas d'autre option. Délicatement, il m'aida à sortir du lit, mais voyant que je n'étais pas encore en état, il n'y tint plus, et me prit dans ses bras.

---On ira beaucoup plus vite comme ça, répondit-il à ma moue boudeuse.

Nous eûmes à peine franchis la porte qu'un soleil éblouissant nous aveugla. Nos deux corps n'étaient plus que des reflets scintillants de mille éclats. J'aurais dû m'inquiéter. Ainsi exposés, nous aurions pu attirer de nombreux regards indiscrets, mais déjà, un nuage cotonneux se dressa entre l'astre solaire et nous. Tout redevint plus sombre. Ce fut alors que je vis l'immense prairie d'herbe fraîche, et tout autour de nous une forêt encore plus imposante.

---Où sommes-nous ?

---Amérique du Sud. Carlisle s'est dit qu'on avait besoin de changer un peu d'air.

---Ils sont ici ?

---Tu croyais sérieusement qu'ils allaient nous abandonner ?

---Non. C'est juste que…

---Jake !

A l'entente de son nom, Jake pivota. Un peu plus en contrebas, une silhouette bondissante se dirigeait vers nous. Alice. A peine arrivée à notre hauteur, elle se jeta sur nous, comme à son habitude. Ses petits bras nous enserrèrent aussi fort qu'elle le put.

---Tu vas bien ?

---Oui, mis à part que je ne peux plus respirer.

---Désolée !

Alice se dégagea aussitôt. Son excitation était palpable. Elle ne cessait de sautiller. On aurait dit l'un de ces pantins à ressort que les enfants aimaient tellement.

---Ils sont là ? l'interrogea Jake.

---Oui ! Ils viennent juste d'arriver !

---Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?

Je devais l'avouer, j'étais assez terrifiée face à leur bonne humeur grandissante. Mais lorsque Jake me posa à terre et que je vis fondre sur moi quatre gigantesques loups, toutes mes craintes disparurent. Les quatre grands gaillards reprirent leur forme humaine juste avant de m'enlacer. C'était à peine si l'on pouvait me voir entourée de ces immenses silhouettes, mais je me fichais pas mal de tout cela. J'étais heureuse. Ils étaient tous les quatre en vie, sans aucune égratignure.

Ils finirent par me laisser un peu respirer, et je pus voir que l'ensemble de la famille Cullen était rassemblé autour de nous.

---Est-ce que tu vas bien ? me demanda Carlisle aussi tendrement qu'il en avait l'habitude.

---Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre.

---J'en suis heureux.

Non loin de lui, dans les bras d'Edward, Bella me scrutait avec une joie non dissimulée. Je lui fis signe de venir me voir et elle me prit dans ses bras à son tour.

---Tu m'as fait peur, me chuchota-t-elle.

---J'en suis navrée.

---Ta surprise te plait ?

---Oui. Enormément.

---Dès que Jake nous a dit que tu t'étais réveillée, Edward et moi sommes retournés à Forks pour chercher les garçons. J'en ai aussi profité pour aller voir mon père.

Elle se dégagea brusquement de moi, me tenant toujours par les épaules.

---Oh ! Et avant que j'oublie ! On est à Princeton !

---Princeton ?

---Oui, tu n'y ais jamais allé, non ? Eh puis, ça a pas mal impressionné papa, alors…

Pendant quelques secondes, je regardai Bella interloquée. Puis devant son inquiétude face à mon manque de réaction, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

---Princeton, c'est très bien, Bella ! la rassurais-je.

En quelques secondes, tous ceux que j'aimais ne purent s'empêcher de rire avec nous. J'avais beau avoir terriblement mal aux côtes, rien ne m'aurait fait manquer un pareil instant.

Je me suis souvent demandée ce que j'aurais fait si un jour quelqu'un m'avait proposé de revivre ma vie. Aurais-je décidé de changer quelque chose ou bien aurais-je vécu exactement la même chose ? Il n'est jamais facile de répondre à cette question. Quelles sont vos garanties d'avoir une vie meilleure ? Qui vous dit qu'en changeant ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, vous ne connaîtrez pas le pire des cauchemars ?

Je crois qu'à une certaine époque, j'aurais accepté sans hésitation une telle proposition. Je me serais donné les moyens pour tout changer. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que la main de Jake passait autour de ma taille, qu'il déposait un simple baiser dans le creux de mon cou, je me rendis compte que toutes les épreuves que j'avais subies en valaient la peine. En fin de compte, je ne changerais rien, car aujourd'hui, malgré tous mes cauchemars, j'étais enfin heureuse…

Bon alors, voilà, c'est la fin vv. Je tiens déjà à vous dire un grand merci pour tous vos compliments et vos reviews qui m'ont à chaque fois fait très plaisir. C'est très important pour moi de savoir que je n'écris pas si mal que ça ! lol Un merci spécial à Kya Fanel pour son aide et ses reviews !

Pour répondre à certains, j'écris des romans durant mon temps libre et espère être publiée un de ces jours (l'espoir fait vivre ! XD). Je n'ai pas de projets de fics pour la suite, mais peut-être qu'avec le troisième tome de Twilight j'aurais encore envie d'en écrire une. Dans tous les cas, vous serez prévenus.

J'espère aussi que la fin de ma fic vous aura plu. Je me doute qu'elle ne satisfera pas tout le monde, mais je suis pas une addict des fins sombres et malheureuses ! lol

Gros bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas la reviews !

A très bientôt.

cassandra


End file.
